Dangerous Liaisons
by Mysticxdiva
Summary: Things were never that simple for WWE Diva AJ Lee the day she started dating Daniel Bryan. When John Cena learns of the unstable Diva's troubles, he offers to help AJ in her time of need. But when dark events began to transpire and AJ begins to lose her mind, John and friends are thrust into dire straits. Can AJ be saved from this madness?
1. No love

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

AJ's head was spinning. Between wrestling, promos, and lack of sleep—she was about to fall to pieces. After encountering a few fans; she headed to the lot which was completely empty. _ Strange. _Usually there was at least one co-worker lingering in the lot before heading back their booked hotels. Not a big deal though she thought. Getting home and to that hotel bed was where she want to be. She threw her bag into the back seat and before she knew it she was on the road. It must have been automatic; she didn't even acknowledge the engine starting.

Full blown plank mode occurred immediately after she stepped out the shower. It felt good to lay down, to relax. She heard her phone buzzing and thought about letting it go, but she'd always expected a call around midnight anyway. Without looking she answered quickly. "Yeah."

"Where are you?" The familiar voice snapped through the other line.

"I'm in my room," she answered sternly. "I'm tired Daniel and I'm sleeping tonight."

There was muffling noise on the other line for a moment. "Tired? You were suppose to meet me tonight AJ, tired or not."

"I really don't feel like arguing right now," she said closing her eyes.

"We wouldn't have to argue if you were here." His possessive voice seemed to get closer. "I'm outside your room—open up."

The line went dead and AJ felt her stomach flip. They have been together for a year now and AJ felt trapped. Just like at the beginning of any relationship—she was infatuated and everything had been perfect. From time to time they would have small arguments, but arguments became normal and intense. Daniel's need for control had taken over him and most days AJ wanted to run, but she couldn't.

"Open the fucking door AJ!" Daniel yelled as pounded the door causing it to shake.

AJ fell back into herself startled at his rage. She went into the bathroom closing the door behind her hyperventilating. He was going to get in. It didn't matter if she didn't open the door—he always found a way in. She heard the excessive pounding stop and slowly let herself out the bathroom. It was too silent and too late. As she jolted towards the door she felt his hand grasp on to her hair and pulling her back towards him. Her scream was excruciating as she struggled to get away from his grip.

"You could make this easier AJ," he said backhanding across the face—the force made her fall onto the bed. He was quickly on top of her she struggled to break free from his grip as he removed her clothing, but he was too strong.

"Daniel no!" She yelled attempting to break free from him again. She never wanted this. All she wanted was to be in a happy relationship while her career advanced. Tears streamed down her face once he was inside her—it was overbearingly painful; emotionally and physically and there was no escape.

* * *

Cena arrived to the arena way too early. He checked his phone for any important emails and of course he had several. He didn't mind being busy; he wasn't married anymore so he no longer needed to worry about anyone's needs as far as marriage went. Sure, he had been dating Nikki, but nothing on a serious level. He felt like his life was somewhat in tact. Although he had been upset about ending things with Liz; he felt that life threw spikes for a reason and he never let anything or anyone tear him apart.

"I'm thinking pizza, I haven't had any for a long time," Nikki said glaring at him.

John had almost forgotten she was even in the car. "Yeah, we gotta be careful though TMZ already got footage of us at your reunion."

"Just tell them we're friends," she said looking out the window. "I don't know what the big deal is anyway, it's not like we're hovering all over each other at every moment—not in public at least.

"They speculate," he said starting up the engine. "They see us hanging out in public they immediately jump to conclusions—the board hates shit like that."

"Ironic how your storyline with April is heatin' up too."

"Something fresh and we'll see how it works out. That girl is talented."

"Isn't she! But her choice in men..." she sighed.

"Daniel you mean."

"Yeah—I mean I'm not even saying it because he's my sisters ex—just his attitude behind close doors he is no better than his character on screen maybe even worse."

"To each their own." John said as he parked in front of a pizza place. "Maybe let Layla know and she can give her advice."

"Right. Until then I'm starving."

Cena limped back to locker room after his match with Ziggler. His injury had certainly gotten worse tonight. He passed by a few superstars and Layla lingering near the doorway. Her facial expression had upset all over it. "Is everything all right Layla?" Cena asked out of obscurity and worry.

She turned his way making eye contact with him. She shook her head in dismay, well everyone seemed to be having a bad night he thought.

"By any chance have you seen or heard from AJ?" Layla checked her phone. "We've been trying to reach her since last night."

John raised his brow just as confused as Layla. "No actually, I did shoot her a quick text last night, but I didn't get a respond that I know of...you check with Daniel?"

"I was waiting for him here, but—"

"Looking for me?" Daniel said exiting the locker room. The smile he gave lacked sincerity, which wasn't a surprise to Cena. People around here only smiled because it benefited them most the time.

"Yes—I...where's AJ?" Layla began. "I've been texting and calling her since last night."

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Daniel frowned instantly. "She's very ill."

"From what?" Layla and John both asked simultaneously.

"Food poisoning," he said throwing his duffel over his shoulder. "Look, I gotta get going I'll let her know you've been trying to reach her. She'll be okay."

They both watched as Daniel left the arena. Cena felt like he just walked into a ghost town. "That was vague as hell."

Layla nodded in assurance. "It was...and I hope AJ is okay."

"Well, we can go find out."


	2. Whisper

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Gianna is the only one I own.  
**

* * *

AJ heard a muffled voice outside the room. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open; it had been as if she'd slept for eternity. Her body was stiff and the pain persisted in every limb. She could barely move as the dead weight caused more pain. Tilting her head towards the night stand she noticed her phone spontaneously buzzing. She reached for it—scrolling through various messages and missed calls she couldn't believe she had been out for that long. What the hell did Daniel tell everyone? She let her phone drop beside her. What was _she _going to tell everyone? The night before flashed through her mind vividly reminding her that it really happened. He'd lost control before, but nothing to this extent. It was her fault she thought. She should have just listened to him and everything would be fine.

"Awake," Daniel said making her flinch. He stood at the door with his arms crossed with an expression cold and empty.

AJ didn't respond to him in which probably on some level wasn't in her best interest she thought. She soon then gave a slight nod.

"Your friends were asking about you," he said dropping his duffel to the floor. "I told them and Vince about your food poisoning."

AJ glared at him. So now they had the lie ready to go. "Okay."

Daniel went out the door without any explanation and AJ felt some sense of relief. She showered and dressed as quickly a her body would allow her. Grabbing her phone and keys; she needed to get some air and escape everything that occurred. She felt sick as her mind constantly replayed the events of last night and she wanted to turn it all off. Just as she opened the door John and Layla were standing in the way both attentive towards her. Both of them had exasperated looks on their faces and Layla nearly lost her balance. "AJ...what happened."

AJ looked at them puzzled. "Didn't Daniel tell you about—."

"That bruise on your face," Cena interrupted, "No."

AJ dropped her keys running into the bath room; in the mirror she saw the bruise on her cheekbone. "God...I must of slipped last night in the shower." AJ lied covering up her nervous tone. "Daniel did tell you two about the food poisoning right?"

"He did and we wanted to be sure you're alright," Layla looked worried.

"Better so quickly?" John asked.

"It was just a 24 hour thing," AJ responded, "I'm feeling better and was just heading out for some air."

"Cool we can talk then," Layla said contently, "Thanks for coming with me John."

"Not a problem ladies," he said turning away, "AJ be careful on those shower mats they can be deadly."

AJ gave a slight wave as he walked away. She brought her attention to Layla who still expressed disappointment. "How bad was it this time?"

AJ closed the door behind her and the two of them headed out the main entrance. She needed to get as far away from the hotel as possible. They walked for while until they were at a park. AJ crossed her arms feeling uneasy. "It was the same...we just argued."

"He hit you," Layla said bluntly, "that's not the same AJ."

"He didn't hit me Lay...I really fell in the shower." She hated lying to one of her best friend.

"I really hope you're telling the truth because I feel like every week he gets worse."

"It's fine—we're working through our issues."

"Please promise me it'll never be more than just arguing."

"I promise...everything will be okay."

* * *

Cena laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't have a tired bone in his body. He decided a walk in the park would do no harm; he'd rather sleep when dead. The cool air hit his face once he was outside. It was a little rainy out in Florida perfect weather in his opinion. The park was nearly empty just a couple of late night dog walkers and his stride wasn't particular, but he enjoyed the silence that came with it. He noticed a small brunette sitting on a bench near by. That had to be AJ he thought: what was she doing out still? He made his way over to her and noticed she was looking down completely unaware of anything around her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and before he could say anything she was on her feet. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes widen to the sight of him.

"I didn't mean to scare you AJ...are you alright?" He asked slowly stepping closer to her.

"I'm sorry...," the tears continued, "I didn't mean to leave so long I was on my way back I just wanted some fresh air," she was terrified.

John was puzzled..what was she talking about? "AJ...," he continued gently grabbing arm.

She jerked away from him backing away in fear. "No, please wasn't last night enough...please not again."

"AJ...it's me," John slowly walked towards her, "what's wrong with you?" The rain picked up a bit.

"Just let me go..." she pleaded with more tears, "Please."

"We need to go back in AJ the storm is coming in." How was he going to get her to trust him? and why was she afraid of him?

* * *

AJ needed to get away from Daniel. The rage in his eyes were a repeat of last night. She'd must of upset him by not letting him know she was going for a walk. There was no one around to help her—and now she was going to have to suffer again. He was walking towards her slowly. Holding his hand out to grab her. "You know AJ," he said pulling her close to him, "Even when we're not together; I'll always be in your head."

AJ closed her eyes shaking her head in confusion. She didn't understand what he meant and when she opened them back up she felt dazed. "John?"

"Yes AJ it's me," he was worried, "we need to get back in."

AJ's had gotten light headed. What was happening to her? All this time she thought she was with Daniel, but she was with John? As she gazed into John's eyes she suddenly felt as if the ground was falling and then she went blank into darkness.

* * *

The sun beamed through the window—AJ's eyes shot open. Layla was sitting in a chair across the room reading a novel. This wasn't her hotel room or a hotel at all. The bed she was in seemed bigger than a California king. Looking around the room she then remembered what happened. The mix up with John and she was losing her fucking mind.

"Layla where are we?"

"John's place," she answered without looking her direction, "My house is too far from here so John brought you to his and called me."

"Oh right...I forgot you both lived out here," she said sitting up slowly she winced as pain shot through her body.

"You're going to the hospital today," Layla said. It sounded more like a demand.

"Why? I'm fine," AJ replied promptly.

"You fainted last night AJ and you promised that—."

"People faint all the time," AJ sighed laying back into the bed.

"You had no idea you were talking to John!"

AJ was getting irritated. "Layla it was dark and I hadn't eaten since I had the food poisoning."

"AJ, I know there wasn't any food poisoning."

"Layla I don't understand why you won't believe me."

"Because I saw the other bruises," she retorted, "when John brought you here and called me over; I brought you clothes to sleep in."

AJ went silent. It didn't occur to her that there were many other bruises lingering on body. "I'm not going over this with you again," she snapped, "you can either be my friend and take my word or stay out of my fucking business." She sprung out the bed noticing her keys on Johns night stand she snatched them and was walking through a long passage. She was stopped suddenly by a brick wall or John's chest was more like it and had just gotten out the shower. "Oh, sorry," AJ covered her eyes feeling embarrassed, "I didn't know."

John laughed not feeling the slightest discomfort. "Not too indecent am I?"

AJ laughed nervously. "I have to go, thanks for everything."

"Everything's good? Last night you went all schizo on me."

"I was disoriented because um I hadn't eaten since the food poisoning and I thought you were some stranger I'm sorry," she lied.

"So you were saying 'last night was enough' because you thought I was a stranger?"

"You're right, I was mostly upset about an argument Daniel and I had," she tried walking away from him again.

"Wait," he said smiling, "we should discuss our promo a little more when you have time."

"Definitely," she smiled back.

AJ stepped outside John's house...mansion. The weather was far nicer than last night's. She looked around and noticed that her car wasn't there. She had her keys, but no car. Lovely. She sighed in annoyance pacing on the pavement until she saw someone standing in the parkway. "I've been waiting."

AJ tried to keep her cool. She closed her eyes counting to eight, but he was still there when she opened them—it was real. "Daniel don't be mad...I fainted and they just wanted to help me."

"Shut up and get in the car."

She did as she was told and then for split moment she wished that she would of just stayed in Cena's house. Why did she always have to act so impulsively when frustrated? She looked at the rear-view mirror and notice a blondish female sitting in the back seat. She turned around in surprise almost lost for words. "Kaitlyn? What are you doing here?" She hadn't talked to Kaitlyn since earlier this year. They had it out and not only on screen.

"Daniel's car pulling," she said softly, "are you okay? You looked pale."

"Just been sick," she said sinking into the seat. Why would Kaitlyn go near Daniel...they never got saw eye to eye, she thought, maybe she'd forgiven him.

**THanks for the reviews and reads! Keep them coming! A chapter will be posted at least every other day or ever day since my last two finals are this week! **


	3. Holding On

**Chapter 3**

**Again thank you thank you for the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it!** **My last final is tomorrow and I'll finally be able to focus on writing only! I wasn't going to post until Friday, but I promised to keep updated! Let me know what you guys think.  
**

**I only own Gianna.  
**

* * *

AJ laced up her converse and checked the time; her match with Eve was soon and she needed to get her cool back. She hadn't been in the ring in about a week, which for others may not seem like much, but for her it was a lifetime. Plus all the non-productivity made her feel like she was going to fall into pieces at any given moment. She needed to keep her mind at ease, but no matter how hard she tried the wave of darkness put her back into the corner. She snapped at Layla for trying to help her; one of her true friends she knew would never become worried without doubt. AJ knew Layla meant no harm and yet she let her feelings get the best of her. It's like Daniel was changing who she was—making her become a fragment. To make things more puzzling; she had no idea how she was going to portray this unstable character for entertainment without really losing it because she was becoming _her_. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with him for a couple of days because of signing work in separate cities, but that didn't erase her memory. _Even when we're not together, I'll always be in your head. _Those words lounged in her mind. There had to be some way to forget it all she thought, but amnesia doesn't come easy these days. She took one final look in the mirror and all bruises gone and healed up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath—she could do this—she would be fine. Walking out the locker room she waved to a couple of divas and saw Layla sitting in a chair near by; she wanted to apologize to her. Her entrance music hit.

The bell rang and Eve quickly came at her with a clothesline; Aj was quick enough to dodge her. They grappled and AJ delivered a few kicks getting Eve to her knees. She went for a standing dropkick, but landed dead on her back when Eve moved out the way. She quickly was back on her feet and tossed Eve out the ring with an Irish whip. The crowd cheered something serious. AJ leaped out the ring landing on her opponent with somewhat of a body slam and this caused them both to lose stamina. Eve was up first and had them both back in the ring and went for a spinning kick, but AJ caught her leg and threw her to the mat. Scattering cheers waled through the arena until suddenly a screeching voice overshadowed it all. Vickie was on the screen. "Excuse me." Distracting AJ instantly; Eve was able to roll pin her within seconds. The match was done and now AJ had to play her part. She became irate; looking at the screen with fury. She raced backstage pushing the referee aside.

* * *

John stared at the screen. He was amazed on how AJ could go from zero to ten no problem. Since her run in at FCW he knew that she'd be a good entertainer overall and knew working this new promo with her would be interesting. With things slowing down in the media he knew things were going to pick back up with it soon. He thought about two nights ago when she randomly freaked out on him. Of course he knew that she had been deprived from the food poisoning, but he had never seen fear like that in anyone's eyes. Usually he took someone for their word, but Layla seemed way too worried about her.

"Preoccupied?" The monotone voice said approaching him. Randy was one of his good friends since around 03' when they started in the industry.

"Not at all what's up?"

"Gia's been itching me to ask you about the double date gathering."

"It's fine with me—I know Nikki won't mind going either."

"Cool man," he said looking over John's shoulder. "Is she a new muse?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Not exactly, I'm really not considering anything serious and she's quite aware of that."

"Your call man just don't lead her into the wrong idea."

"Because you know that's _exactly _what I do," he said sarcastically.

John wandered awhile backstage before the main event. AJ was sitting outside the Divas locker room looking all, but excited. She glared at him and then looked away from him awkwardly she'd been doing that a lot lately. He went up to her with no intent of saying anything specific—just small talk he thought.

"Why so glum?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"That seems to be the question of the century," she said giving a sardonic smile. "I'm fine...just normal stress."

"I would like to believe that," he said crossing his arms, "but your actions say otherwise."

"You've been talking to Layla?"

"Not since you two clashed at my place."

"I need to apologize to her...I was being impulsive," she shook her head in disapproval."

"You let your emotions get the best of you April—you're human its not at all unusual." He thought about bringing up the night before at the park, but he figured her distress at the moment wouldn't call for it. What kind of argument did she and Daniel have to put her in such an emotional shamble? "You know what...what are you doing tonight?"

"No plans."

"We should go over the remaining of the promo tonight and break away from the world for awhile."

AJ hesitated a little glaring at her phone once more she placed it in her pocket and nodded. "Ah, okay."

"I'll meet you after the show."

* * *

AJ knew John had no romantic intentions towards her, but she did wonder why he wanted hang out. Not that they haven't before; it was never just the two of them. She quickly disregarded questioning anything—it seemed like her mind wanted to categorize everyone into a danger realm and she couldn't let that happen. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. The text was from Daniel. _I'll be in __town __tomorrow night. _Luckily she had one more day to herself. She replied: _K. _Which seemed to be the only thing she could say to him without pissing him off. She turned her attention to the divas locker room; she needed to apologize to her friends. Opening the door she heard someone yelp as they collided.

"Sorry AJ, didn't see you there," Kaitlyn said as Layla walked to her side.

The awkward silence felt more like a hurricane. "Kaitlyn...," she began sighing in disbelief, "I can't believe I've gone this long...without speaking to you and I wanted to apologize to the both of you for my irrational behavior."

Both of girls nodded bringing AJ in for a hug. "It's wasn't your fault April," Kaitlyn assured, "I was out of line as well."

Aj took a deep breath. "It feels too weird without both of you."

"Let's have a ladies night! The club? Back to the way things use to be," Kaitlyn smiled.

"In Louisiana? No," Layla laughed, "we need to go restaurant hopping the food here always comes first."

AJ half smiled at them both. "You two have fun eating crayfish and grits! I'm hanging with John tonight."

"Whoa Cena?" Kaitlyn lifted a brow, "where have I been?"

"You've missed a bit my dear," Layla replied.

"Just friends," AJ said laughing at them, "we're going to discuss the promo and chill—plus you two know I'm with Daniel."

AJ heard John and Randy talking as they approached the lot. She hugged her friends then followed John to his car. "So everything is good with y'all now?" he asked holding the door open for her.

"Yes finally it was silly really," AJ responded getting in to the passengers seat.

John fired the engine up. "Everyone's been off the brick lately."

AJ gazed out the window; Baton Rouge was so different nothing like Jersey. "Are you implying that you are?"

"No, I think I'm alright," he said stopping at a light, "there's too much to risk with a job like this it's easy to get distracted."

"What are you suppose to do then?" Just cut your feelings off? Like there's an on and off button? I think distractions are inevitable."

John nodded. "I agree, but they can be suppressed. Initially that's what meditation is for."

"Meditation?" AJ laughed, "you mean video games?!"

"It may seem silly but it works!" He parked in front of the hotel. "I'll prove it to you."

"Cultivating a daily meditation practice," AJ giggled. "Let's do this."

John let AJ into his room. She walked in slowly looking over her shoulder as her anxiety begun to rise, maybe she shouldn't have come she thought.

"Expecting someone?" John said looking her way.

Aj snapped out of it. "Nope, just a little spacey tonight."

"You're not feeling faint like last time are you?"

"Nope, I'm just being a weirdo," she said taking her jacket off, "so where shall we begin?"

"Well, you can start by sitting on the bed and closing your eyes"

AJ kicked off her converse and hesitantly sat on the foot of the bed. She officially despised hotel rooms; they all looked the same.

John sat next to her and she then closed her eyes. She trusted him or at least she wanted to.

"Now you need to become completely aware of your feelings mentally and physically."

Oh she was aware all right. Daniel stayed with her, like a leech taking every spec of blood. She kept her eyes closed. Ruminating every moment of the night in Florida. Her emotions were too much and she begun to crack.

"I can't..." she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

He gently placed his arm around her. "Before you try to suppress what's bothering you; you need to face it head on."

"I can't John," she said shaking her head, "it's too much."

John pulled her into his chest. "I'm not going ask you what it is, because I know you're not ready to talk, but I will say that I do care and I'm here for you."

She brought her eyes to his hearing every word he said and accepting them. "Thank you." Silence filled the room and it seemed like they were staring at each other forever. AJ felt lost and wished that she could tell him. He was holding her that moment without judging her or dragging the truth out her and right now that's all she needed. Their stare continued as their faces moved closer and every second was enticing. John didn't know what he was feeling and AJ's emotions were mixed; their lips almost touched, but AJ quickly jerked away. They both grimaced in confusion. "I—I need to go." AJ said grabbing her jacket and duffel. She went out the door closing it behind her instantly. What just happened?


	4. Even in Death

**Chapter 4**

**I may write Chapters longer now that I'm on winter break! Thank you for the reads and reviews and enjoy! Wow, did you guys see the results to TLC? Crazy!**

**Disclaimer: Gianna Sansovini is mine. I own no one else.**

* * *

Busting through the door, AJ dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes. Layla and Kaitlyn were on the way and she felt they were taking ages to get on the damn elevator. Her mind was racing a million miles a second. She almost kissed Cena. As if doing so on screen wasn't enough; that was their job to entertain, but this was personal it felt...real. Except it wasn't _real_ because her emotions were all over—she wasn't thinking straight. They both weren't. She saw the look on his face just before she fled from him; he had no underlying reasons for wanting to spend time with her; they are friends. Then of course they were supposed to work on the promo, but obviously that was out the picture.

AJ planked back on the bed; there was slight knock on the door. "It's open," she sat up looking straight ahead. "I'm glad you two are here," she said the door closed behind them.

"You said something was wrong what happened?" Kaitlyn sat next to her.

Looking at both her friends, she realized that she needed to tell them _everything. "_A few things actually..." she paused taking a breath while running her fingers through her hair. "I almost kissed John tonight."

Layla and Kaitlyn's eyes grew ample. "Like for real kiss, no practicing for this promo, but..."

"Yes," AJ interrupted, "we didn't even get to that at all."

"Wait, wait," Kaitlyn jumped in, "what do you mean almost?"

"Fixed eyes, silence, our lips were less than half a centimeter away..." AJ replied.

"Wow," Layla said shaking her head, "and you said that you two were just friends?"

"We are without a doubt, it's just I was upset and I wasn't thinking right...which leads to the thing that's been bothering me."

Before she could speak again the three of them jumped when they heard the door across close—AJ wanted to vomit. Daniel stood in front of them; his cold stare gave the three of them goosebumps.

"Ladies, I think it's time for you to go now, AJ looks exhausted," his empty eyes fixed on AJ.

"I think our friend will let us know when she tired," Layla fired.

"It's okay," AJ said looking to the floor, "we should probably get some rest before the house show tomorrow."

Kaitlyn was the first to get up and Layla followed giving Daniel a displeased glare. "Call us in the morning April."

Daniel continued his cold stare as he walked towards her. "Why so teary eyed?" his words had no sympathy. "Look at me."

She looked at him; she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Which was the most terrifying. "I thought you said tomorrow night," she stuttered.

He ignored her statement. "What were you talking about with Layla and Kait?"

AJ hesitated. "Nothing." She could see the fury in his expression turn on; there was no waiting. He lunged at her with rage, but she was able to move out the quick enough. "Daniel, don't do this again, please," she said backing into the door. Her hand was on the door handle—she needed an easy way out this time.

"Are you trying to test me now AJ?" He moved towards her slowly. "I will always know where you are. How was your little visit with Cena?"

AJ relented. She was out the door running for mercy. Daniel was running after her and she could hear every step, but there was no time to look back. His rage heightened and AJ knew if she didn't get away from him now; there would be a relive of a few nights ago. Running into the stairwell; she didn't know or care where it would lead her; she proceeded up the flight of stairs hoping she could get to Layla and Kaitlyn. She took another door out and realizing she was outside. _Shit. _Since when did a hotel have a random balcony beyond the stairs? It didn't matter as long as she got away somehow. She no longer heard him behind her. Maybe he'd lost her she hoped.

She silenced her stride looking at her surroundings. No sound was deafening. From the opposite side she heard a clicking noise; she quickly turned around only to see no one there. The only thing she felt was the cold air tickling against her skin. She slowly went back to the stairwell. As she pulled on the handle she felt him behind her slam the door before she could leave. "Big mistake," he said pulling her hair back then latching onto her neck. She cried for him to let her free, but it was no good, he was ruthless. He swung her around slamming her against the railing and the impact almost made her blackout. "To think you would've learned to not run from me by now," he tightened his grip around her throat lifting her off feet. AJ felt her spine press against the edge of the rail. "Let me go, please," she choked. Daniel's sadistic smile told her exactly how he was going to retaliate. "Glady," he tilted her further over the edge of the balcony rail. AJ's eyes locked to his in terror; he was really going to throw her to her death.

* * *

John finished the last of his leg reps. He had been at the gym for 2.5 hours and had been on every machine, had ran every mile—and still couldn't get April off his mind. Last night was a mistake, he thought. He needed to apologize to her for letting things happen as they did. He knew she had a lot on her mind with the situation between her and Daniel; to what extent their problems were did worry him—he had never seen AJ so unhappy. He was sure that it was seasonal stress that everyone gets from time to time, but she had been so on edge lately.

As he left the gym he was stricken by Layla and Kaitlyn at the main entrance. They gave him the _awkward _look; he knew immediately that AJ had already spoken to them about the predicament—they were too evident. He flashed them a smile and waved as he drove out the lot. It was 62 out, but raining and humid. He stopped in front of a little cafe where he and Nikki were meeting.

"You made it!" Nikki jumped into Cena's hug. "I cannot wait to meet Gia tonight; I heard she's a doll!" She said directing them to their table.

John almost had almost forgotten about the gathering with the four of them tonight. "Absolutely, it'll be a lot of fun," his tone was doubtful.

"Is everything okay?" Nikki looked disappointed.

"More or less," John shrugged taking a sip of his americano. The bitterness didn't phase him.

"You still feel weird about you and AJ last night?"

John told Nikki about the other night right away; although they weren't considering to be serious right now, he felt it was fair for her to know her and she took it surprisingly well. "Somewhat, but now I'm curious."

"About?"

"You're sister dated Daniel."

Nikki nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Unfortunately she did."

"Did she ever tell you anything strange about him?"

"She was very shady whenever anyone would ask questions about her relationship with Daniel," she sighed, "so eventually we stopped asking, and when they broke up...our family fiesta for days."

John raised a brow. "I feel like April's being the same way—like somethings eating at her."

"It could be that he's just an asshole," she crossed her arms, "that's probably the only thing we really noticed about him."

"Do you think that Brie would be up for a chat?"

"She's in town, I'll call her now."

Brie arrived in less than ten minutes. She embraced her sister and him. Hopefully she would be willing to open up more about her relationship with Daniel now that it's been awhile since their break-up.

"What's up? You both wanted to talk about something?"

John cleared his throat. "Yeah, we were wondering about the relationship you had Daniel."

"Only how he treated you," Nikki threw in, "no grimy made up romantic details please."

Brie shook her head confused. "Wait...why?"

"John and I are worried about AJ, she's our friend and she's been distressed lately."

"It may sound ridiculous, Brie, but every time we see her it becomes more prominent," he informed. "She's either scared, anxious or all eight plus emotions at once."

Brie's laugh echoed through the cafe. "Alright, first of all I'm not laughing at the whole AJ thing, but are you two asking me if Daniel is dangerous in anyway?"

Nikki and John nodded simultaneously.

Brie laughed again softly. "The only reason why Daniel and I broke up was because of distance," she smiled, "he was never emotionally straining or hazardous towards me in anyway. We were happy and the only thing that broke us up is distance," she assured.

John sank into his seat feeling defeated. "What could it be then?"

Nikki placed her hands on her temples. "Maybe she really is stressed. Everyone deals with stress uniquely."

Brie raised from her seat and gave a displeasing sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you two with your friend and I really hope everything works out."

Nikki stood up and gave her sister a hug. "Thanks sis, I" ll see you soon, have a good shoot."

* * *

Brie got into her Subaru. A trickling feeling went through every vein in her body. Her phone begun to beep. She had no reason for a formal greeting so she answered the phone getting straight to the point. "I said everything you told me to say. A deals a deal Daniel, leave my sister out of this," she quickly ended the call. Her stomach stiffened at the guilt of lying to her sister, but there was no other choice.

* * *

Randy and Gia's house was just outside Lafayette almost in the middle of no where. It was about an hour a way, but John had no signings or work he needed to worry about until Monday. His patience was digging at him; he didn't mind driving places, but Louisiana was probably strangest in his opinion. Nikki gazed out the window in silence almost the whole way; he definitely wasn't use to the awkward breathing spinning in the air.

"Why did they decide to move out here?" Nikki scanned through the window. "You seriously can't see anything and they are 400 miles away from actual people."

"They prefer to stay discrete in their endeavors outside the ring."

"What the hell kind of endeavors are they doing?" Nikki rolled her eyes. "They had a nice house in Florida, why not stay there."

"I think every employee in the WWE either stays in Florida and California—maybe they wanted an environment change."

"Hmm."

John pulled up to the driveway. The house looked archived; it was an old Victorian style build and facet. He remembered Gia saying that she adored old houses and when her and Randy married they wasted no time moving into one.

"Wow," Nikki examined the house from the car. Randy came out the front door waiting for them to emerge.

"I'm glad you two made it," Orton hugging Nikki and John, "Gia's about spontaneously explode with excitement."

They both went into the house surprised by the interior in which they kept somewhat of the same Victorian theme. John noticed as Gia approached them with a smile on her face. The Italian girl had tan skin and wide-set eyes; her wavy hair fell to hips and she was only a few inches taller than AJ.

"Ciao, John," Gia wrapped her arms around, "we have missed you much," she looked over to Nicole and gave a look of trust. "You're Nicole."

"Yes," Nikki smiled and hugged her, "nice to finally meet you."

They all gathered around the dining table laughing as jokes fired around. "So, the only thing John can say in Italian is pizza while not only is Randy not Italian, but speaks the language with fluidity and preciseness." Gia giggled.

Nikki laughed shaking her head. "Come on John! You need to put that Italian blood to use."

"I've tried! Isn't Hello, goodbye all the same words anyway?"

"That doesn't count as any sort of fluency what so ever." Randy added.

"I'll go check dinner," Gia said walking to towards the kitchen.

They chattered for awhile until Gia came back into the dining room on her phone. Her face shocked. "Oh god."

Randy wasted no time getting to his wife's side. "What is it?"

Gia hesitated. "It was Layla...she said they found a body just outside the hotel."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have the time let me know what you think!**


	5. The Truth Part I

**Chapter 5**

**Problems uploading!**

**This chapter and 6 will be mostly Cena and AJ. Thank you readers and reviewers :)**

* * *

John, Nikki, Randy, and Gia all stood in front of Hotel Indigo. Each of them were anxiously waiting for authorities to call all clear for temporary residents, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Various superstars crowded outside the building their eyes desperate to see pass the caution tape that banned the side entrance. The investigators eyes widened as they scoped at each suspect.; news wasn't expected to be good. John found Layla, Kaitlyn, and Punk sitting on bench near the parking lot. Layla frowned.

"Layla—"

"Please tell me you've talked to April, you've seen her?" Layla struggled to keep from breaking down.

John's stomach flipped. "I haven't talked to her since," he paused she already knew, but she couldn't have been speculating that the body was AJ? No, she had to be okay.

"I can't find her anywhere..." she bit her nails, "and there's a body..."

"She'll be fine," Kaitlyn placed her hand on Layla's shoulder, "she's probably safe with Daniel."

"He's the problem," she fired, "you all don't see—."

"We're all worried about her, Layla." Punk leaned towards her. "But that could be anyone's body, no need to make accusations or conclusions until we know for sure."

They all turned their attention to the crime scene investigators as they gently picked up the petite female body and laid her into a body bag. Blond strands with specs of blood covered the side of her face; it definitely wasn't their April. They all sighed while still anguished for the innocent victim. Was she a fan? The body bag was zipped up before they could make any further identification.

"AJ!" They all heard Gia's voice call over beyond them. Her arms were around the 5'2 diva before they could blink. They all ran to AJ each embracing her one by one. John was last. Why did he all of sudden have heightened feelings for her? Maybe the meaning of their of friendship was dynamical. Her brown eyes locked on his and she was in a dark room—locked up yearning to break free. He brought her into his embrace and immediately she sank into his chest; he could feel the tension in her body calm a little. They must of hugged for eternity when they both let go; the universe had their eyes on them.

"Why are you all so worried?" AJ's voice chapped; she glimpsed at all of them.

"We couldn't find you...we thought...where were you?" Layla was lost for words.

"I left earlier before all of this...what's going on?"

"They found a woman's body earlier tonight," Gia added sighing in disbelief.

"Oh...god," AJ crossed her arms around her ribs and winced. John was watching her every move.

AJ 's eyes followed John's. He wanted to talk to her.. another time maybe. Black and gray were the only colors insight; to keep from breaking down she remembered the severe consequences she would have to face. How did Daniel know everything? Was he really with her every single moment? There was no escape no matter what she did. She was better off dead. She wished she was the girl in that body bag. She backed away from the crowd as the conversation scattered into speculations of who the young girl was and who would do something so horrific. Her breathing became heavy and her skin tingled. It definitely wasn't Daniel because she was with him both nights; but he was capable of it.

"You alright?" Cena joined her.

"Not really," she stared straight ahead.

John held his hand out. "We can leave if it's bothering you."

AJ placed her hand into his unaware of her actions, she just needed to get away from the chaos. "Please."

* * *

They passed by fields and fields. AJ had no idea where John was taking her. Miles out of town? As long as she was away from that hotel and hopefully Daniel. Somehow he found a way to keep up with her every move. She turned off all geo-tagging and tracking on her phone. She was playing with fire, but it didn't matter, either way he find a way to be upset with her again.

"You do that more often lately." John shut the engine off.

"What do you mean?"

"Ponder into different dimensions," he opened the passengers' door, "I suppose that's why we're all worried about you."

"People like to ponder," AJ replied getting out the car, "I'm fine." They walked into the Victorian house. "This is Gia and Randy's place?"

John nodded. "They'll keep us updated on the hotel. They don't mind us crashing here."

AJ smiled. "Gia was always so into the Victorian style, how on earth did she get Randy to agree?"

"Love makes you do crazy things," John shrugged, "pick a room there's several."

AJ looked around the house for awhile before bringing her attention back to John. They traded ambiguous stares. Didn't he want to talk about them almost kissing? He didn't mention it, so neither did she.

"Alright," she said scoping the house again. She didn't mind getting some sleep it was impossible to get it anywhere else so maybe a change was all she needed.

The spiral stairs twisted into a long hall followed by room after room—she took the third one. As she yawned her eyes grew heavy. She hadn't slept in days again and expected not to ever again, but her body disagreed. There was a bathroom across the hall she showered in; she put on a tank and shorts and went straight to the bed. Was John going to sleep too? Bothering him wasn't necessary. She laid back into the bed pulling the blankets over her and sighed. She turned the lamp off. Her eyelids faded her away into darkness. _Really AJ? You thought it was that easy? _Her eyes sprung open as Daniel's face materialized. The light was back on. Seriously? Miles away and in a different setting she still couldn't forget him. Forget what he was doing to her—forget what he was going to keep doing to her. She got out the bed. Where was John? The two remaining bedrooms on the floor were empty and the other three upstairs were as well. The loud noise from downstairs made her flinch. "John?" As she moved toward each step her breathing intensified.

She walked toward the couch in the living room. John was sitting on the couch looking at the television. She laughed. It was all in her head wasn't it? "Can I join you," she half smiled, "I can't really sleep."

"Absolutely," he moved over, "what's on your mind?"

_My psychopathic boyfriend. _"Just not as tired as I thought I was," she climbed next to him.

"Insomnia?"

"More like nightmares," AJ stretched her back, "is this place haunted?

John laughed. "Well considering that this use to be an old voodoo—."

"No way," AJ covered her ears, "that's not even funny."

"You're not a believer?" His eye widened. "Come on this is serious stuff."

"How so?" She leaned back and crossed her arms, "you think stuff like that is real?"

"And the geek goddess doesn't?"

"I like to read about it," she laughed, "but I don't necessarily think that ghost or supernatural forces exists."

"This is coming from someone who watched all forty-two episodes of finding Bigfoot."

"Hey! I watched that because you convinced me too."

"True," he chuckled, "now this is the April I miss."

AJ bit her nails. "What are you talking about?"

"What you say and your actions have been completely different." he relaxed into the couch.

"John..." she avoided looking at him. "it's too complex...I wouldn't know where to start."

"You can trust me you know."

She crossed her arms and sank into herself. Where would she start?

"Let's start with something less complex," John said noticing her discomfort, "we almost kissed a few nights ago."

_Of course. _She nodded. "I ran out on you like maniac."

"There was a lot going on emotionally between us," he said holding out his arm.

"Definitely," she grabbed his hand and he slightly pulled her closer to him; as he leaned back she fell onto his chest.

"We have been friends for awhile," he continued, "and I wouldn't want that to change, but I thought you should know this..."

"Neither do I," she closed her eyes. "but maybe..."

"My feelings for you are changing," he finished.

The sound from the T.V replaced the silence that fell between them. AJ was stunned..was John saying that he saw something past their friendship? Maybe she felt the same? This was all so confusing. Between things going on with Daniel; everything she felt was unclear.

"If only so much wasn't going on," she said looking at him, "then maybe I could feel the same."

"Which brings us back to what's been bothering you."

AJ breathed for a moment. _What was she doing?_ "We're not really arguing anymore."

John caressed the middle of her back. "Is that something good?"

"No," she braced herself, "before it was just subtle he would get angry—throw things," she sighed, "and berate me on how I didn't love him."

"And you did," he said sitting them both up.

AJ shook her head. "But, that was it—I _didn't _love him anymore—he had gotten so controlling so insecure...he knew I was ready to leave him." She crumbled. She didn't want to regret this. "I was shocked the first time he...hit me...we sat in the room for hours before I could respond."

She looked away from him. He was taking it all in and that was just the beginning. The vibrations of anger that shot from his eyes made her tremble.


	6. The New Deal

**Chapter 6**

* * *

John clenched his fist. What AJ said was not true; he didn't want to believe it. After all this time Layla had been trying to keep her best friend away from _Daniel_ for a reason and she sensed it was more than what AJ let everyone believe. His mind crumbled and filled with everything starting from the night him and Layla went to visit her and the night in the park thereafter. She was frantic all the time, losing sleep, and concentration—not because of stress, but because the pathetic excuse of a human being was abusing her.

"John...say something please," she wept for his attention.

"AJ," he was livid, "what did you just say?"

He could see that she was just as shocked as him; she didn't expect to be with him tonight or tell him any of this. He watched as she removed herself of the couch, his rage was making her uneasy.

"I didn't think it was going to get out control like this," she continued, "he stopped, but not for long—and every time it started again... it got worse."

John's anger was at an extreme. He didn't hear her talking; all he envisioned was that bastard putting his hands on her. He threw on his shirt and shoes and raged towards the door. "John!" AJ shouted running behind him. The car door shut and as the engine started up—AJ hopped in the passengers seat beside him.

"John where are you going?"

He pulled out the drive way, speeding onto the road. "To make Daniel pay for what he did."

AJ's gasped. "No, you need to stop it'll do no good for you."

He sped up. "I'm not doing this for me, AJ, I'm doing this for you."

"John—stop the car!"

He didn't process her; he fled down the road knowing that once he got to that hotel; Daniel was dead.

AJ's hand was on his shoulder. He eyes moved to her catching the fear on her face; he'd hit the brakes making them both whip back into the seats. John watched her relax. "You don't need to do this for me."

"AJ..." he tried keeping his fury inside.

"The only thing I need right now from you is _you,"_ she ran her fingers through her hair, "I can't tell anyone else, John, it's too much for me to handle."

Her brought her into his chest. As much as he wanted to get his hands on Daniel he needed to tend to AJ first. She was hurting and had been hurting for a long time and she needed a rational friend he wasn't going to scratch that.

AJ's eyelids raised; her mind was groggy as traces of reality crawled into her memory again. John's chest was beneath her; he was still sleeping and the sound of his heart beating was soothing. It was good to finally sleep peacefully—laying in John's arms didn't bother her at all—he listened to her and that's all she sought. Leaving anytime soon wasn't in the question either—she hadn't talked to Daniel and her phone most likely was bombarded with aggravated messages. John's breathing changed as his chest shifted beneath her, maybe she didn't have to go anywhere today. Really she only had three choices: stay with John in Randy and Gia's house far within the boonies, face the wrath of Daniel, or face the wrath of Daniel anyway. Now that she told John about him; she was going to have to deal with him worrying about her and wanting to get the police involved.

"You two seem chummy," Gia giggled at the doorway, "John's your new bestie?"

AJ raised up. "Oh...I...when did you get back?"

Gia's eyebrows lifted. "We got in pretty late last night, good news, the female found is not an employee from the company," she frowned. "however, she was possibly off between the fourth and eight floor balcony..."

"That's where we were all booked..." AJ's heart stopped. Pieces of that night flashed again. Daniel and her were definitely around there, but she couldn't remember—she only remembered him almost throwing her over; everything else was smoke.

"They've been questioning since...not the way one would want to spend their weekend." Gia left into a different room.

"Great..."

John finally woke up propping up behind her. "If anything maybe it was just an accident."

AJ bit her nails. If she told John about how Daniel almost put her through the same fate as the poor girl; it would set him off the rail. "We should probably get back they're most likely going to be questioning all of us."

"We don't have to go now."

AJ buried her face into her hands; if only it were that easy. "It's fine John I don't mind—"

"I'm not letting you go back to him," his expression impaled, "we need to talk to the authorities—get him away from you for good."

AJ shook her head. "No—John I can't do that right now, not with everything that's going on."

"You expect me to do nothing about this knowing at any moment he can do this to you again."

AJ sighed of course John wasn't going to just let her go back into danger. "No, but I'm not ready for the world to know yet."

John rubbed his forehead. "Don't make me do this..."

* * *

Nikki scrolled through every text message on her phone and John hadn't replied to any of the one's she sent. He vanished last night after they returned to the hotel; the last time she saw him he was talking to April. She threw her phone across the room. Getting jealous wasn't her deal, but damn every time something dramatic was going on April was the center of attention and coincidence was not the word to explain it. Sure AJ and John are just friends; and John isn't looking for anything serious right now, but the way he looked at her was a different story... Nikki shook her head—she was over analyzing and making the situation into something it wasn't. She inhaled; there was nothing to worry about. A slight knock on the door snatched her attention, maybe that was him. The door opened with a smile on her face. "I—" Nikki was puzzled, "seriously?"

"Great to see you too Nikki," Daniel's voice was piercing, "Have you seen AJ?"

Nikki frowned. "Why would she be here?" There was that name again.

"Well this is John's hotel room right?" His smirk was galling.

"Get to the point Daniel."

"I've been looking for her and it looks like you're Johnny and AJ have been getting pretty close."

"You're delusional," she fired, "look I don't know what games you're trying to play, but—."

"So it doesn't bother you that John's in love with my girlfriend?"

Nikki's chest tightened. "What..."

"You've spent all this time thinking that they were just friends, come on Nicole you're smarter than that—put the pieces together."

Nikki didn't want to hear any more bull from him. "Right...whatever is going on between you and AJ..." she stopped her thought, "you know what goodbye Daniel." She closed the door. There was no point in trying talk him over he was upset for whatever reason and she didn't care. She checked her phone again. Nothing. _So it doesn't bother you that John's in love with my girlfriend? _There was no way that was true. She hit the call button—it was impossible.

* * *

Interrogations went by fast and no one was kept any further. This case was going to be a long one. John's phone chirped, it was Nikki and she'd been trying to reach him all night. He went towards his SUV and caught Layla running to him. "John!" she was catching her breath when she stopped, "everything's alright?" The anticipation in her eyes hovered. He promised to keep AJ secret, but that wasn't a choice that could protect her from Daniel.

"Not exactly," he silenced his phone, "AJ finally told me what was bothering her last night." John knew that Layla had her speculations and there was no doubt that he could trust her.

"You don't need to tell me," she crossed her looking to the ground, "I've known for awhile now."

"And she doesn't want any police involved," his fury spiked.

"She may feel that there's nothing they can do for her."

"We could always just turn him in."

Layla frowned. "Without any evidence or AJ's word, it won't do any good."

"Then what are we going to do? Wait until he kills her?" John was frustrated. "We don't even know how far he'll go."

Layla held up what it looked to be a mini cassette. "Actually we do know how far he'll go."

"That is?"

"Surveillance." she lowered her voice.

John was still confused. What would a surveillance tape have to do with AJ's situation?

Layla looked around the lot making sure no one was near them. "Last night I got into AJ's room—Daniel was long gone, but his things were in there and I found this."

"And whats on it?"

"It's Daniel and AJ, John, clear view he was about to push _her _off that balcony." Layla cringed as she recalled the video, "I don't understand why he would do this."

John's fist tightened as he flushed—last night he was being impulsive, but this time he was in full control of what his actions. "He's dead."

Layla's eyes widened. "But we have this! Whether or not it's proof...if AJ decides to go to the police, we still have it as leverage, we threaten Daniel with it he'll leave her alone."

AJ booked an early flight to Jersey. Her sister Erica wanted to see her before the house show tonight and she missed her dearly—she missed her whole family and comfort surrounded her as she drove through her hometown. Erica planned to move to Tampa closer to A.J. soon, but until then trips like these were no problem.

Her phone buzzed at a light and she hit the speaker. "Yeah?"

"A.J., its Vickie." Really? AJ sighed.

"What is it?"

"Since you were pulled from the diva's match at TLC we need you apart of the main event."

"What do you need me to do?"

"No script tonight, it's your call, make it good." The line went dead and AJ frowned. It was her call? Well it'll be the easy one.

AJ knocked on her sisters door frantic to see her. Whenever things were rocky talking to Erica would at least keep some sanity in her. The same feeling came from John; it was like was complete with him and secure. She waited; it was taking her awhile so maybe she was in the shower. Before grabbing the spare key she heard the door unlock, but no one opened it. Twisting the handle she walked into the apartment with caution. "Erica?" It was freezing and her skin tingled, something was off. The T.V was on so she was definitely there. AJ prowled into the living and turned to her sister laying on the couch. She placed her hand on her sisters arm—she was ice cold. "Erica!" AJ panicked as she shook her sister; this was surreal she had just spoken to her an hour ago. "Please wake up," her tears were waterfalls, she couldn't lose her sister it wasn't happening—she was dreaming she had to be.

"Well that's creepy," the voice pinned her ears as her eyes shot up to him. Daniel was standing over her smirking at her torment.

"What did you do?" AJ snapped as tears of raged continued to take over her.

"You mean what did _you_ do AJ," Daniel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "I told you that I will always know."

"You didn't have to kill her," AJ cried, "she did nothing!"

"No AJ you didn't have to kill her," he spat, "all you had to do was listen to me."

His sadistic laugh echoed; humanity meant nothing to him his only motive was to hurt. AJ didn't listen and her sister payed the price; Daniel had all the cards and he was burning them one by one. "This is the part where you ask me for a negotiation princess."

AJ stared at her sister; she didn't deserve this. "What do you want from me?" AJ went into a trance.

"I want you to remove yourself from everyone you love—friends, family, and I want you mean it."

"God Daniel what does that do for you?" AJ hated looking at him. "What does that do for me?"

"I'll grant you your freedom and I promise to leave your friends and family alone."

"I have no reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth you sadistic fuck," what he did to her no longer mattered.

"If you don't I kill them all, AJ, each and every one of them will suffer."

Erica began move her breathing softly trembling through as her eyes fluttered. "Erica!" AJ lunged at her.

"This was just a warning," Daniel's cold stare chased her, "What's it going to be?"

**TLC**

Cena and Ziggler were both down as the referee monitored them both. The crowd was anxious. He hit Ziggler with the attitude adjustment. Vickie appeared with a steel chair as John scrambled to his feet. What the hell was she doing? He backed away from her and crowd hyped up when a the petite brunette raced down the ramp. They weren't on a script tonight so everything was improvised; AJ took Vickie out with the five-knuckle shuffle. Unexpected. John quickly took the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. AJ skipped around him; he didn't know where she got her ideas from, but damn they worked. He reached for the case and in the moment the ladder was teetering—what was she doing? John couldn't finish his thought before he hit the ropes; Ziggler caught him with a super kick; lights out.

Cena limped backstage. AJ walked toward the exit with her headphones on. Thoughts were festering a million miles a minute; he caught her before she could leave. "Hey," he said grabbing her arm she took her head phones off moving her eyes to the ground and back to his.

"What is it?" she pulled away from him.

"What was that all about? Is everything—."

She lifted her hand. "I'm fine John," her stare was cold, "I did what I had to do."

John was confused. "AJ they gave you a choice to help me—."

"And I didn't..." she hesitated, "I would apologize, but it wouldn't be sincere."

John cringed his forehead, she wasn't making any sense. "You've must of talked to Daniel and now he's got you—."

"We broke up," she slipped "it was mutual."

"And that doesn't explain what you did." he said lightly, "look, I'm worried about you and I wouldn't be upset with you either way."

"Stop the pity party, John," her laugh was nervous, "god it's like all of you see me as this helpless little girl."

"AJ—."

"No," she fired, "I don't need any of your pity, so why don't go back to your Bella bitch, I'm sure she dying for your attention." She stormed out the exit.

* * *

**Thank you! Let me know what you think! Creepy how Daniel knows everything..stalkerish? Or is someone on his side? **


	7. The Ice Queen

**Chapter 7: The Ice Queen**

**12/31/12**

AJ raced on the gravel pacing as gravity went against her. Running was the only thing that kept her from tearing apart. She hadn't talked to any of them for weeks. There was no other choice. Daniel's promise remained—he left AJ and everyone she loved alone and went about his business and they were all safe; that's all she wanted. In order to keep all of them out harms way; she had to let them go without regret or at least let them to believe that. She stopped behind the small coffee shop and the ground moved beneath her as she gasped for air. Leaning against a tree she peeked around to see John, Randy, Layla, and Kait sitting at a table near by. She couldn't resist checking up on them. Their faces told her everything; they were worried about her and puzzled about her actions lately; hurting them made her stomach flop.

"If you get any paler I'd say you were dead," the voice behind grasped her attention, "you're a tree huger?"

"Not exactly," AJ exasperated, "what do you want Nick?"

"I find it creepy that you're hiding behind a tree watching them drink tea," he said sarcastically.

AJ rolled her eyes. "I was jogging and now I'm going to continue."

He reached for her arm. "Okay, I'm going to be honest I kind of followed you here."

"Who's the creep now?" AJ sighed.

"Not like that, AJ, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Paul and Stephanie's gathering tonight?"

AJ laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not a fan of New Year parties, gatherings none of them."

"And you're going to stay home on New Years Eve reflecting about your break up with Daniel— sounds fun."

"I went last year," AJ shrugged her shoulders, "the only thing memorable about it was..." she stopped herself remembering her kiss with John. It was an accident they definitely didn't see each other until the lights were back on, but it the feeling was right.

"Was?"

"Nothing," AJ continued, "absolutely nothing and I don't want to go tonight." AJ started her jog again—no time to be caught lingering near anyone familiar.

"If you change your text me!" Nick yelled as she trailed away.

Minutes passed and she back at her apartment. She took a quick shower and dressed again with no intent to go anywhere. Stephen King's: The Dark Half set on her couch; maybe reading would do something for her. Thirty seconds in she threw the book across the room; she read the damn thing a million times already. She prowled to the refrigerator and slammed it closed she had no appetite for weeks now. What was she suppose to do? Just wither away from people outside of work? Her phone was filled with a train of messages that she couldn't answer.

John: _know you're not talking to me, but checking on you anyway. Plz at least reply you're okay. _

Layla: _miss you, hun, we're here for you. Not giving up. _

Phil: _and...what happened to our Super Smash Brother's match? Wht's going on with you?_

Kait: _April WTF? We're worried! _Many more followed them; the torment she obtained no matter what her decision was ate at her. Another text flashed—it was from Daniel. She hadn't heard from him in weeks.

Daniel: _Enjoying your new life ice queen? I need you to get something from Layla ASAP. _AJ shut her eyes; what did want now? AJ replied:?_?_

Daniel: _the surveillance tape_

The excessive buzzing drove AJ mad. What surveillance tape was Daniel talking about? It didn't matter she'll just get it for him. The fact that he let her go meant nothing if anything the trapped feeling amplified; he still had full control of life. He was _still_ in her head...in her dreams. She went into her bedroom; gazing at herself in the mirror. All of this because her. _You did this. _Her reflection sneered at her. _And now you're exactly where you need to be. Alone, pathetic, worthless like you've always been. _She screamed as she rammed her into the mirror and pieces of shards bounced to the floor; blood streamed from hand and she didn't flinched. She dropped to her knees. A piece of glass was in her hand with her mindfulness dulling into nothing; she brought the sharp end to her wrist and her eyes closed.

* * *

John stared at his iPhone. AJ was avoiding everyone. They all tried to get in contact with her, but it was like she knocked off the map and it was starting to worry them. There was no way to catch up with her because she always found a way to leave before anyone could stop her—he didn't understand any of it—why would she shove everyone off like this? No one had seen her and Daniel together and everyone had gotten the word that they broke up. Something else was going on; it's not like AJ to just push everyone out of her life. AJ trusted him and expressed that without warning...how could she all of a sudden want them all away from her? He lost sleep at night wondering if she was okay; there was no knowing what was really going on.

"What if she's just lost it?" Layla sipped her coffee across from him.

"She was already gone before that," Kaitlyn added, "but she's never pushed us away—not like this."

"We'll never know if we just sit here and mope about it," Randy said crossing his arms, "should have turned him the second you got that tape."

"It does no good unless AJ decides to press charges," Layla sighed, "I just wish she would say something...anything."

"We're all going to the gathering tonight, right?" Kaitlyn quipped, "that's it! She can't avoid us there."

John furrowed his forehead. "Assuming that she'll even be there, we might be out of luck."

"She has to," Layla hoped, "I'll go by her apartment today and maybe I can convince her."

"We just have to hope that she'll listen," Randy rubbed his chin, "maybe John should go, she listens to him more than any of us?"

"I have an idea," Layla jumped to her feet.

* * *

Layla lingered outside AJ's apartment. Maybe telling AJ about the tape wasn't the top conclusion, but no harm in giving it a go. She took a deep breath as the door opened and frowned at AJ's expression. "April...are you okay?"

Her empty stare stabbed Layla in the chest. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you...we're really worried and—."

AJ rolled her eyes, "and what hell else is knew?" She snapped, "I'm sick of all you worrying—there's nothing to fucking worry about!"

"We want to help you!" Layla pleaded, "Look we know that Daniel is doing this—you don't have to let him."

"There you go again with _Daniel_," she fired, "thinking he's the reason why I'm 'losing' it?" She laughed. "I don't need him for that!"

"What's happening to you?" Layla looked into her friend's eyes she was unrecognizable.

AJ ignored her question. "I want the surveillance tape you took from Daniel's bag," she held her hand out.

"How did you know we—"

"Just give it to me Layla."

"I don't have it with me," she retorted, "and we can't give it back to you, AJ, it may be the only thing we have that get Daniel away from you for good."

AJ's smile was sadistic she tilted her head eyeballing Layla like a prey. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Where was her best friend? "And If I don't give you the tape? What does it matter?"

"We've been best friends for awhile right, Lay?" AJ's smile was deceiving, "we've kept each others secrets...had each others backs."

"Which is why we're trying to help—."

"Let's talk about you," AJ perked, "you've told me many secrets, but there was one in particular that topped them all."

Layla's heart froze, she wouldn't go there? Would she? "April..."

"Six months ago you had an abortion," she continued her cold smile, "you never even told Darren about the pregnancy...I wonder how he would feel if he found out."

"You wouldn't—you..."

"Would I?" AJ laughed, "I'll be at that little shenanigan tonight and while I wait for you to bring me the tape; I'll try _really _hard to keep your secret."

* * *

Music spread through the ballroom like structure; John and Nikki entered and greeted many walking by. John was just as excited about this New Years as he was last year; not at all. Was AJ even going to be here? Just seeing her have some communication outside of work would be nice, but the likeliness of being here more than ten-minutes...nope. Letting her go back into Daniel's presence was the biggest mistake. Now she was scared more than ever and strained from allowing anyone near her—especially them.

"Vino!" Nikki said dragging Cena with her, "this is where the fun is."

The whole crew was there—all with glum expressions from the concern about AJ—except Nikki she didn't exactly know the update since they both spoke with Brie. Layla and Darren appeared and Layla was distressed.

"Layla what's up?"

She sighed with frustration her expression. "Talking April didn't go so well."

"Probably because she's phasing out again," Kaitlyn grabbed a glass, "I'm telling you guys—we should force her into an intervention."

"She's not on drugs, Kaitlyn." Punk sipped his diet soda, "she's just dating an asshole."

"Yea..an intervention on staying away from assholes," Kaitlyn continued, "cause nothing seems to be working."

"What did she say?" John asked approaching Layla, "what is it?"

Layla scanned the group. "She knew about the tape," she whispered, "and she wants it."

"You mean Daniel wants it," he lowered his voice, "he's definitely the determining factor in all of this."

They all turned their attention to the entrance as A.J. stepped in the light. If music wasn't playing the room would be silent. A.J. had on a short-fitted deep maroon dress; her brown layers flowed down her back. The look she gave their way was chilling her smile them uneasy. She glanced over her shoulder smiling as the figure materialized next to her. Jaws dropped—they expected to see Daniel, but it was no other than Dolph Nick Nemeth. They held hands as they prowled through the crowd towards them.

"Hell naw!" Darren yelled out breaking the painful silence, "that's somethin' else."

"Her outfit or her date," Vickie wandered her eyes over AJ, "I don't think that's her color."

"So she left one asshole for another asshole," Punk shook his head, "maybe she does need an intervention."

John glared at them. Now it was more confusing; he watched as AJ and Dolph approached. AJ flashed a grin at Cena and he didn't know how to respond to her...mind games. AJ grabbed a glass of wine and stepped in between Layla and Darren. She smiled sardonically at both of them and set her displeased gaze on Layla. She wanted that tape.

"Please tell me you and Zig Zag are just friends—I mean come on really AJ," Kaitlyn finished her wine.

"Why?" AJ giggled, "you still jealous that I can have every guy you've every wanted without blinking?"

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. "You did not just say that."

AJ glared at Kaitlyn turning to Dolph she smiled while dusting off his shoulder. "You're so dashing in a suit—I can definitely get used to this." They both were lost as they stared into each others eyes.

"My appetite flew out the window," Punk said leaving the area.

"Right behind you," Kaitlyn followed.

"Let's go," Nikki said tugging John's arm, "we'll dance a little." John went with her; his eyes glued on AJ and Dolph—this was too eerie...everything about this night.

"How about a dance," Dolph said leading AJ, "might as well not waste a wonderful night."

What the hell did that mean? John's jealous eyes galled at them. He calmed; remembering that AJ was keeping from them all on purpose.

* * *

A.J. moved with Dolph as they swayed on the dance floor. The disgusted glares shot at her like bullets, but that's what she wanted. She wanted them to hate her—that was only way they were going to be safe from Daniel. She would never really hurt them, but if she had to threaten them and that's all it took. The look on Layla's face when she brought up the abortion...god she didn't want to, but she needed that tape. Daniel already went after sister and she couldn't risk another one of her friends and family getting in harms way. She glared at John remembering last time they were here together; when they kissed at the end of the night. She missed him; more than she admitted to herself, but he was in danger too. She brought her eyes back to Dolph. "I'm glad you decided to come," he said smiling, "what changed your mind?"

"I got really bored," A.J. sneered, "and I thought getting to know you wouldn't be so bad."

A.J. closed her eyes feeling the music enchant her. Dolph loosened his grip. "I'm going to grab us more wine."

A.J. nodded and turned her attention back to... John disappeared. She searched through dancing bodies. Where did he go? She opened the sliding door on to the roof terrace wandering her eyes across the platform. He was standing there his eyes pursuing the moonlight. She gazed at him and hesitated each step. As he turned—his burning eyes locked to hers. He clasped her hand gently pulling her to his chest. Once dance wouldn't hurt. No words were spoken as the music spoke for them. A.J. was floating.

Being in his arms melted her; and her focus was solely on him. Nothing else mattered. Their eyes locked again and John caressed her chin bringing her lips to his. She wasn't going run this time and it wasn't an accident like last year. She wanted this—even if it just once. As their lips danced softly, A.J.'s knees weakened. The intensity between them erupted as they filled with hunger. John lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him; they lowered to the ground as he kissed down her neck. She tucked her hands beneath the top of his button down ripping it off his shoulders. Slipping her out of her dress he wasted no time getting her out of her undergarments. His hand traveled between her inner thighs stroking the wetness that draw from her. "John.." she ached for his touch. Her eyes hovered as he unbound the closure on his pants. AJ closed her eyes and bit her lip as he slid into her. Her body tensed as she lifted her hips to meet him. She moaned as he moved inside her; filling her, completing every empty moment she had without him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**The last scene was a bit impulsive, but there's a huge reason for that... Stay tuned.**

**Hint: How aware is A.J. of her actions? **


	8. Her name was

**Chapter 8  
**

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

A piercing sensation shot through her temples as she opened her eyes. Last night was cloudy. A.J lifted as her fuzzy memory tried to regroup. She reached for her glasses and slid them onto her face. Everything was perfect. Her keys laid freely on the nightstand next to her phone—nothing was out of order. Looking down she saw that she was wearing one of her usual Pickachu tank and shorts. _Weird. _The New Years party—she remembered; she went there with Nick in hopes to retrieve the...tape. _Tape! _She massaged her temples in hopes to recall something...anything. She rolled out the bed and circled around her apartment. Why the fuck couldn't she remember? Did she get drunk? She wandered by her dinning table seeing a single red rose and envelope. She hesitated while unwrapping the letter.

_ Didn't mean to leave you so quickly...I feel like an idiot for not staying with you... __a__s for what happened last night...I couldn't believe it...__still can't...__ I didn't know how bad I wanted you until you walked onto that terrace..and our feelings for each other intensified and turned into something more than what we anticipated. __I know this is going on a limb with everything that's been going on;__ I don't regret it because deep down I knew there was something that was __yearning __to emerge...__regardless we need to be careful._

_-J.  
_

A.J.'s memories pieced back together. She took a seat remembering the heated moment she had with...she dropped the letter as her hand shook. God everything was so messed up. She went to the kitchen and started some coffee. She would talk to John tonight; finding a way around Daniel was the hardest part. He couldn't know about last night could he? No he wasn't there— She raced to her phone swiping through the screen, there were only two messages. Daniel:?

Nick: _call me when you get up._

* * *

Big E Langston hit John with a running body blow followed by an over the shoulder cutter. The force knocked the air out of him as he landed flat on his back. A.J was laughing neurotically outside the ring. He closed his eyes catching his breath in the middle of the ring. AJ was skipping around him-she dropped to her knees hovering over him; he opened his eyes catching her lips part slightly. "Tonight," she whispered beneath her breath, "12-b."

She grinned turning to Dolph and tilting her head as they exchanged stares. They kissed wildly making John sink into hell. This night couldn't end sooner.

John was at room 12-B. He looked to be sure that no one was around then scanned the key card and walked in. A.J. was sitting on the bed reading something. The events of the night prior flashed back; the impetuous passion they carried on the terrace—a risk that they took in the heat of moment. He wanted her for so long, but the timing seemed inevitable. "I—ah got your note," AJ said holding up the thin piece of paper.

John glared at the piece of paper in her small hands. "This is even too risky." He sat next to her.

"I know, but it was right wasn't it?"

John ran his hand across his forehead. A.J. looked so distressed and seeing her like this tore at him. He sat next to her placing his arm around her as she stared at the letter. Everything A.J. was doing was to keep Daniel away from her life and John understood that, but it wasn't doing any good for her; they were still losing her and only in a different way; they needed to stop it before it was too late.

"Of course it was right, but we have so much to hold right now—the only way this is going to work is if you let us help you."

AJ shook her head. "I need to this on my own. I can't have anyone getting hurt."

"I get that, you want to play the martyr and put your friends and family before you, when really all you're doing is setting yourself up for a sad ending."

"And what's better? Him going to Jail for sixty-days, returning, then all of sudden we have to face his wrath again?" A.J. bit at her nails, "no matter what we do he's always going to win."

"He's only going to win if you let him; what we need to do is beat him at his own game."

* * *

A.J. and Nick held hands as they walked backstage-eyes scorned them. Again it made it more believable. Nick was all for helping A.J. and John with their plan. They found Langston covering the men's locker room he gave them a quick nod. A.J. and Nick went in and separated. Daniel was sitting on the bench packing his duffel; his eyes shot up to A.J. as she moved towards him. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the surveillance tape. "Here you go," she smiled faintly, "Layla was a struggle, but I got it." She dropped the tape into his hand.

"Bravo Ms. Mendez, you're finally getting the hang of it," he said tossing the tape around, "it's only a matter of time before you completely let her out."

A.J. grinned switching her expression cold. "It's your call isn't it?"

"It could be," Daniel smirked, "I could be bluffing." He stood up.

A.J. kept herself together when Daniel got close to her. _Mind games,_ she remembered John telling her. That was Daniel's strength and she learned that from him. If all went wrong she had Nick hiding around the corner and Langston outside.

"I could be just as evil as you, if anything better."

"You could be," Daniel shrugged chuckling, "but definitely not as A.J."

What did he mean by that? "Don't underestimate me." They exchanged tempered stares. Daniel always thought of her as being weak and incompetent. She was sick of it.

"I think I'll have to call your bluff," he said patting her on the head as she sneered at him. Storming out the door past Langston. John and Nicole sitting nearby. _Nicole. _Her mind bottled—she went after Nikki. Raging in between the two; she bickered at the her. So, Daniel thought she couldn't be as ruthless as him? Game on. She lunged at the Bella—throwing punches and kicks while screaming; John's voice hovered at her barely being comprehended. "A.J what the fuck?!" She continued the attack on Nikki latching around her throat. Daniel was outside the locker room watching as she lost her mind. Again. John grabbed A.J. off of her. "What are you doin?!" He pulled her away from the area as blood print to her hands.

"Let me go, John!" she kicked and struggled in his grip. He took her outside the arena. A.J. crossed the plan; her attack on Nikki wasn't suppose to be brutal it was suppose to be enough to catch Daniel's attention, but she really snapped.

"What the hell was that?" He put her down, "You weren't suppose to do that much damage, A.J., What happened to the plan?"

AJ didn't hear him. Nothing he said was processing and she gazed right through him. She leaned against the wall inhaling into a trance.

* * *

AJ fought everyone away from her as she sat in her car. Her phone was buzzing sporadically, but it didn't phase her. _Can you hear me? I'm waiting... _A.J closed her eyes starting up the engine with no intentions to return home or to the hotel. She just drove. The dark road surrounded her; she stopped without warning. Sitting in her car she glanced in the rear view mirror. She turned around and nearly jumped out of seat when the figure before her appeared. "Now that I have your attention."

AJ shook her head turning back to the steering wheel. "You're not real...this isn't...I'm"

The figure was next to her in the passengers seat now. "I'm very real, you know it, so stop trying to fight me."

Her eyes examined this person. She didn't want to believe it, but it was her. Skin and flesh, from the dark hair and small frame—she was looking at herself only her eye's so empty filled with spite and evil.

"Why are you in my head?" AJ said as her eye's widened.

"Because you want me to be," the double's evil chuckle was intimidating, nothing like her, "you created me to escape it all and now I think it's time I take over for good."

"No," AJ said unlocking the door, "this isn't real, I'm just seeing things." She raced out the car running down the road—she was stopped by the figure again physically holding her back.

"It's time for you let go A.J...you've endured too much." She looked into her eyes feeling her body fade as she dropped to her knees falling into dark hole.

* * *

John sped down the road. He lost her. Nick was in the passengers seat and Layla and Langston in the back. They didn't know what was happening to her. She snapped before, but this was alarming. "Where do you think she's going?" Layla panicked, "I really hope she doesn't do anything—"

"There's her car!" Nick tapped the window, "I don't see in her in it."

"Dammit, where is she?" John stopped and rushed out—the others followed. The only lights they had were from the headlights; they searched the car and found nothing but her phone. Looking straight ahead they saw a small figure walking towards them.

"Look at that there," Langston said pointing, "is that her?"

The figure got closer; it was A.J.; her hair looked slightly darker, but it was definitely her. Her eyes moved slowly as she looked at each of them. They could have sworn they'd seen her smirking.

"A.J are you alright?" Layla said frantic with worry for her friend.

"A.J...what happened?" John was worried, "something was off about her, her walk, her stare."

"I..." she moved closer to John her eyes scoped over him like she had never seen him before, "I...don't what's happening to me." she cried looking into John's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her; she was so cold. He wasn't going to let her go this time it would be a risk that he was willing to take. "We're going make it through this together."

"Just what I needed," A.J. whispered burying her face into his chest. She even felt different.

* * *

**Oh my, what has happened to A.J.? ** **How will this affect her and John's developing relationship?**

**I can only give away that John is about to get caught between A.J. and someone else, but it may not be the person you're expecting.  
**

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think! :)  
**


	9. Arianna

**Chapter 9  
**

**Part one! Had to break this chapter down to three parts! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The somber presence in the room pulled John out of his sleep. Last night had to be dream—at least he hoped, but A.J. wasn't laying next to him, this was reality—last night happened. A.J. fell off the bricks again; and now everyone was in a swirl of worry. John sat up staring ahead. Where did she go? His attention turned towards the bath room to the sound of the shower. He took a deep breath—she was still here. Her attack on Nikki last night might have been one of her turning points, but one too many. While their feelings for each other inclined; he cared about her enough to relent from giving up on her. His eyes moved to the bath room door as it creaked open. No one was standing there. He went to the door and gave a light knock. "Is everything good?" John was surprised when the door opened. A.J. was standing there naked and wet from head to toe; his eyes grew wide.

"Do you have a towel?" she smirked teasing her hair.

Her low tone was seductive; John was baffled. He thought that maybe since last night she had been frightened from her actions, but she was normal—as if nothing had happened. He handed her a towel."A.J..." he said trying to keep his eyes aligned, "there's something we need to talk about."

She wrapped herself with the towel and sat next to him. "What?" she said blatantly.

"Look, I know we planned an easier way for you to get away from Daniel—."

A.J. sighed in the middle of John's sentence. "Please tell me you're not saying that you want to involve the police again."

"Not only that, but you've gotten to a point where you're no longer—,"

"Mentally stable," A.J. crossed her arms, "yeah she seems to get that a lot."

"She?" John said confused.

A.J. stood up with fury and confusion on her face. "It's so funny, how all of you have vowed to help me when all you do is make things worse."

"It's not like that, we took your word when you said you wanted to wait."

She tilted her head and locked her unforgiving eyes to his. "I made the biggest mistake by trusting you and letting silly cupid feelings get in the way."

This wasn't her something about her tone, her movements. "What's happening to you?" John shook his head.

AJ laughed mystically. "Okay I get it," she paused in a trance stare, "this is the part where I skip away right?" She continued to laugh. "Look, I love the games me and you play Johnny boy, but I really think it's time we call truths."

"What. The. Fuck?"

"I don't need you to be my hero," she said as her cold eyes gleamed at him, "I know exactly how I'm going to keep Daniel away from me."

* * *

Ari turned away from John walking to her bag. She rambled through her bag pulling out a tank and jeans. "A.J.," John said lingering behind her, "don't push me away, please."

Ari wanted to laugh again, but she did feel for this guy. He yearned to help A.J. and was obviously infatuated by her, but A.J needed a long break from these people that did nothing for her. Most of what A.J. felt, she didn't feel—and that was AJ's problem she let her feelings get in the way. Ari dressed quickly. "Look, John, you don't need this in your life right now—I'm done having people fighting my battles, the only way I'm going to be happy is if you're not involved." She hoped that sounded like something A.J would say.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't coming from you?" He said standing in front of the door.

Ari grinned beaming her eyes at him. "Maybe you don't know as well as you thought you did." She walked passed him out the room with confidence. Living a new life for AJ was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Layla sipped her coffee in Starbucks with her eyes dreary as the morning dragged. Kaitlyn sat next to her with her head buried into the table. "I have no clue what we're going to do now...you should have seen it's like she was going rip Nikki's face off."

"And John can't even get through to her?"

Layla yawned. "I don't know, he took her to his house last night and after what happened she seemed upset, but something about her..."

"What about me?" A.J. said appearing out of no where; she sat across from them and gave them a curious look.

"A.J..." Layla struggled a response, "we were just talking about last night."

A.J. stared at them with regret as tears fell from her eyes. Silence lingered until her expression flipped to ice—she burst into laughter. "Did I break her nose?" she continued her sadistic laugh, "because she deserved it."

Kaitlyn and Layla's jaws dropped as A.J.'s unseemly laughter flashed before them. "AJ...seriously?" Kaitlyn spoke first.

"Yes, _Kaitlyn, _seriously." A.J. retorted as she pulled off her leather jacket, "I can't pretend to like someone I clearly don't."

Layla shook her head. "You two were fine before...I mean is it because of John?"

A.J. rolled her eyes. "What does John have to do with me bashing Nikki's face in?"

"You two have obviously developed feelings for each other—everyone see's it." Kaitlyn added.

"That's where you're wrong," AJ refuted, "John can feel what he wants, but just because we hooked up once—doesn't mean I developed a damn thing."

Layla's eyes widened. "Whoa—you two.."

"Yes, we had sex," A.J. ran her fingers through her hair, "so the feelings we had _that_ night were pretty straight forward."

The lack of empathy coming their friend left the two ladies speechless—it was frightening. AJ stood up and draped her coat in one arm. "Anyway, I didn't come to talk about John. I think it's time to break all this tension...girls night tonight?"

* * *

In all the years of his life; John never felt so conflicted. A.J carried a profound darkness now and none of them wanted to ponder as she dwindled into pieces. She was turning into someone unrecognizable—dark and monstrous the reason pointed to one person, Daniel. He wanted to believe that and he wanted Daniel to pay, but where would that leave AJ? He got out his car in front of Starbucks and went towards Kaitlyn sitting at a table nearby. "I'm guessing you need a play by play of what happened last night?" John took a seat in front of her, "did Layla fill you in?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yes, every creepy detail and she's way too surreal..."

"Is that even a way to describe her?" John shook his head, "On the outside I see AJ, but when she speaks..."

"And that's why we called you here," she said lowering her voice, "Layla is on watch duty with A.J., but we may have a way to figure out what's wrong with her."

John sighed."Look Kaitlyn, maybe what she needs is professional help—this may be something beyond our control."

"What you mean send her to an asylum so we can never see her again? She retorted. "All they'll do is keep her on drugs in a cold room—is that what you want?"

"Of course not—that's not what I mean."

"The only person that may know about these changes is Daniel, he spent the most time with her." she sighed.

"He's not going to tell us anything."

"Which brings us to our last option," she flashed her phone, "Dr. Conin-Davis."

"And who is this doctor?" John raised an eyebrow.

"My Mom—she has a private practice and she can help us figure out what's wrong with AJ."

"Our sources are too low for that," John disagreed, "she would need to see her."

"And eventually she will, but we can't just drag her away—we need to figure out what we may be getting into."

John nodded. "What do we need to do first?"

* * *

Layla pushed through crowded as bodies flailed on the soft wooden floor. It was odd enough that A.J actually wanted to go clubbing, but she wanted to go on the most packed night ever. She was anxious as she searched for her friend in the stampede of people. "AJ!" she said seeing her friends small frame at the bar. She ran to her relieved that she was in one piece. "Okay, so you cannot disappear like that."

AJ sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting," she gave the bartender a nod, "vodka tonic."

A spear shot through Layla's head. "What did you just order?" She glared AJ confused.

"Come on Layla loosen up a little! You're ruining the mood!"

"Yeah loosen up!" The bartender said sliding her drink, "it's all yours shorty."

AJ took her drink and hoped from bar stool. Layla shook her head as she watched her continue her unexplainable change. Since when did she drink? Occasionally in AJ's book was a sip of sparkling wine on New Years. She texted John to see where he and Kaitlyn were. _Coming or what? _She hit the send button; there was an immediate response. John: _Going to talk to AJ's sister then Conin, don't let her out of your sight. _Layla glanced up catching AJ and Ziggler dancing.

Layla: _K. Got Nick and Langston here to keep an eye on her too. _Even with all three of them there; Layla knew that AJ could easily stray from them; she hoped AJ's battery run out soon-this place was only getting worse.

Shuffling through the crowd again she stopped when someone grabbed her arm. Daniel stood in front of her. She stepped back from him pulling her arm from his grip. "What are you doing here? Layla snapped.

"Isn't it obvious," he said expressionless glancing over at AJ, "how's the ice queen doing?"

"No better thanks to your sorry ass." Layla spat, "get the hell out of here."

"Don't mind me," he said lifting his hands in defeat, "I'm just dropping by for the show."

Layla couldn't believe he was really gloating like this. "What did you do to her? Why is she..."

Daniel shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about," he sounded believable, "but maybe you should try to figure out where she went."

Layla snapped around to see that AJ was out of sight and Nick was gone as well. She looked around seeing if she could spot them. _Shit._

* * *

Ari hovered behind Brie as she looked over the balcony. She told Nick that she was ready to leave and that she would get Layla and meet him at the car, but there was something else she needed to take care of. "How's your sister?" Ari said causing Brie to spin around out of her skin.

Brie shook her head as fury build in her eyes. "You should be asking her not me."

Ari laughed. "Because I really care about your annoying double bitch right? Like you cared about me when I was with Daniel?"

"What are you talking about AJ?"

"I know you lied to your sister and John when they asked you about Daniel."

She nodded with frustration. "AJ...I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, but you have to understand that I was trying to protect my sister."

Ari flashed a smile and placed her elbows on the rim of the balcony looking down into the darkness. "I know and in order to protect your sister—you had to throw me under the bus."

"I didn't want..."

"Do you know what I went through, Brie," Ari clenched her palms together. "every night I went home to him."

Brie's eyes watered. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry is for sorry people," Ari turned her grim look to Brie, "and they're the ones that fall." she closed her eyes. "It's a long way down you know."

Brie looked at her in confusion. "Down where?"

Ari moved her eyes back to the darkness below the balcony. "And when your body hits the pavement; every bone explodes from the flesh digging into each organ."

Brie moved away from Ari hesitating in discomfort. "What's wrong with you?"

Ari jumped in front of Brie causing her to fall back into the balcony rim she caught herself. "It's the worse way to die." Ari grinned, "Thanks for the chat." She skipped back into the club leaving Brie in fear.

* * *

John and Kaitlyn waited outside Erica Mendez's door. They had no idea how she was going to react to their trail of questions, but the glory of it all—nothing made sense anymore so there was no point in backing out now. On a good note, Kaitlyn's mom agreed to help them as much as she could, but no guarantees were made until AJ agreed to see her personally. The chance of that remained non existent. Erica opened the door with caution while standing there with confusion on her face. "Kaitlyn...John?"

"We needed to talk to you about your sister," Kaitlyn said first.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Erica said opening the door wide and stepping aside. Kaitlyn and John went in.

"No," John answered, "she hasn't been for awhile actually."

"And we were wondering if maybe she told you anything?"

Erica shook her head. "I wish...she doesn't tell me things like she use to." She was reluctant with her answer. "We haven't had chance to sit down since she starting dating Daniel."

"Typical," Kaitlyn crossed her arms, "he's always taking her away from people."

"We thought maybe you've seen her like this before." John said, "it's like her emotions are empty; like she's someone completely different."

Erica's eyes shot at each of them. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Wait...how different?"

"The way she walks, talks, she dresses different...it makes no sense" Kaitlyn shrugged, "I wouldn't even know who to call her."

Erica gestured putting both hands to her face and back through her hair. "This can't be happening again."

John and Kaitlyn looked at each other then back Erica. "Again?" John asked with anticipation, "what do you know?"

Erica sighed shaking her head. "This is about to sound bat shit crazy," she continued, "but she's acting like someone completely different because there's a possibility she is."

"You're kidding right?" Kaitlyn laughed uneasy, "so you're telling us that AJ isn't AJ anymore?"

Erica grew anxious. "I can't explain it now, but—we need to get her here, she's way too relentless to be out on her own."

* * *

Layla followed behind A.J. as she walked into the lot outside the club. "AJ...god I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Just had to apologize to Brie for what I did to her sister," she grinned, "I think I'm going to head home." She gestured towards the Subaru that Nick was sitting in. Headlights flashed on to them making them both flinch. John and Kaitlyn were here, finally. They both got out the car followed by A.J.'s sister. "Ari!" She yelled running towards them.

Ari raised her brow and moved in closer to Erica she wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know what any of this is."

They all watched as Ari cried. Not knowing if she was being she was being sincere; they all took caution. "I can't control what she does." She wept bringing her eyes up; she sneered towards the top of the balcony. "Is that Brie?"

They all forced their attention to the building. "...Daniel's behind her...what's he doing?" Layla panicked.

John sprinted towards the building flying through the crowded venue. He reached the upper level balcony. Brie was standing there with fear in her eyes holding her neck. "John..."

John came to her aide. "Are you alright?" He said with concern, "where did Daniel go?"

Brie shook her head. "No clue, he was here...but just before you got in he left."

Everyone waited outside outside the lot as John helped Brie out. Nick got out the car treading towards them. He frowned. "A.J.'s gone."

* * *

**Wow! This girl is insane! Or is she? What are you thoughts on Ari? Is** **she good or bad for A.J.?**

** Stay tuned as John will begin to battle his feelings for A.J. and someone else. **

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	10. Arianna II: Games

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you're all ready for this one...**

* * *

Punk's eyes wandered on the TV screen as dark strides filled the screen in the dim lit room. Usually Kofi would be assisting him in his video game play, but he was out cold for the night. Punk continued his enamored phase with RE6 until he heard a faint knock on the door cornered his attention. He peeked out the small window above and shrugged as the view in front of him was empty. Probably just a curious fan. The thought flipped when the noise begun again—he threw the controller down and stuck his head outside the bus door. Nothing. Something like this wouldn't weird him anymore than his own obsessions do, but tonight was an exception. Maybe he really needed more sleep. He shutdown the 360 and went back to his bed—he avoided wasting anytime turning any lights on; the bus was his second home. After climbing into bed the ceiling became apparent and something was moving next to him. He flipped the lamp feeling his skin move out of place. "What the hell?"

The brunette giggled releasing herself from beneath the blankets. "I totally scared you!"

Punk sneered prepping for a snark retort, but going for the obvious. "How did you get in here A.J.?"

She smiled shrugging her shoulders. "You weren't paying attention," she flipped her locks back. "nice going, I could have been a murderer."

"Thanks for the warning," Punk said sardonically, "now lets talk about why you're here..and so late for that matter?"

"I was hanging out with the Scooby gang," she laughed, "they got boring and I miss you..we don't hang out as much," she gleamed at him.

"That's because you've been preoccupied with your psychopathic ass boyfriend."

She sighed. "I know...I know, but we're finished now," she smiled, "so I don't have anything to worry about—you were playing Resident Evil 6!?"

* * *

John and Kaitlyn waited as Erica finished her voice mail to her sister. "This isn't going to work," she crossed her arms, "Ari's not going to let anyone know where she is until she wants us to know."

"You mean A.J." John stared straight ahead, "no matter what...she's still—."

"John," Kaitlyn interrupted, "she probably doesn't even know what's she's doing...Ari is completely different from her."

"She's right," Erica said, "A.J. has no control over...this person..."

"And here we are with no solution to getting her back and she's ran off." John's frustration rose.

"She couldn't have gone too far," Kaitlyn said, "we just need to stay calm and cautious—I'll text everyone to look out for her."

The feeling was all too wrong. John was in disbelief to all of it and that put him in bind. How is it that A.J is no longer here? He fret to succumb to disheartened feelings, but things were only going one direction. A.J. really being someone else didn't cut it; she had to be here somehow.

John and Kaitlyn were walking through unfamiliar trails in Tampa; no one knew where AJ was and they sent a text every person on the roster. Kaitlyn stared..looking lost between reality just as he was. "You really think she got far on foot?" she sighed, "if things get any weirder."

"From what's been going on I'm thinking anything is possible...she could have caught a cab too." John said walking next to her.

"Where do you think she is?" Kaitlyn yawned, "I'm not talking about Arianna, but I mean A.J...where would she go?"

"If Arianna is an escape..." John hesitated, "maybe A.J. is where she wants to be."

"I don't think she would want to purposely leave us all like this? What if she's trapped?"

"I wouldn't even where to start," John muttered, "but we'll get her back." His tone faded. They both knew they had no idea if they were really going to get her back.

* * *

_A.J.'s feet touched the pavement in swift motion through the burrowed dirt and twigs on __the__ ground. __Her running was endless__. The dark shadow that lurked behind her finally dissolved __behind the gathered trees that lined across the woods __for __time being. What it was...was still in question; and how she got here phased out of her mind more than any attack could handle. Arianna had switched places with her completely. Though the switch wasn't forced; AJ couldn't—didn't want to stop her. Between the bottled up feelings and emotions she was feeling that night; they all had lifted once Ari took over—but now she was stuck in a realm she knew nothing about __or i__f it would be worse than reality itself. She slumped by a tree catching her breath beneath the cold air. Where was she? She scanned through the darkness her eyes dancing __over a large __house __before her. As she walked towards it with caution a porch light flashed on causing her to stop. The silence around her was painful. She stepped in front of the mahogany door and gave a knock hoping all ships of hell wouldn't __pull her under. __The door was cracked and A.J. knew that lately that meant no good was going to come. She sighed. Anything was better than what she was running __from__. She pushed the door open feeling a sense of remedy. The light wood__en__ floor slipped under her converse—making a faint sound. The house was familiar. She had been here before or at least __the __presence made her feel that way. A chair sat on each side of the door. The foyer __started with milky tanned stairs and similar walls of the plain design. She avoided the stairs __and __walk__ed__ through an entrance that lead her into a large living room. Who ever lived her better be friendly. __She gawked through the __large__ room passing her eyes over various pieces of furniture and home hearten fireplace. Her attention moved to a __tamed __glass __cabinet__—__photos of her bloomed like fresh fed flowers. Now it was too weird. Foot steps bashed from the stairs and A.J. jumped back. John was standing before her. She smiled running to him in relief—but stopped his __s__tare was empty...he looked right through her. "John..." she said disappointed. Did she upset him? He said nothing to her in response and walked right pass her to the cabinet his expression glum and nostalgic. She moved closer to him watching as he __stared__ at the photos. _

_ "I miss you," he said clenching his eyes in attempt to hold back tears. _

_ AJ's heart __dropped when seeing him distraught. "John I'm right here," she placed her hand on his shoulder, but the trace of a hallow force moved between them. She watched as John mourned her; while all she could do was nothing._

* * *

John, Kaitlyn, and Dolph sat in the lobby waiting for Layla to arrive while Langston was checking every hotel venue in the city. Hours had past and no one heard anything on AJ and the distress around them accumulated. Kaitlyn was drained and frequently let yawns take over her. "Someone has to know where she is..." her voice stern, "she didn't just vanish in thin air."

Dolph grimaced thinking to himself before responding. "You checked with Punk right?"

John and Kait glanced at each other then down to their iPhones. "I didn't get a response from him," he frowned.

"Neither did I." Kaitlyn sighed running her fingers through her hair, "but that probably means he hasn't seen her."

"Which points to him even more," Dolph continued. "He knows nothing about what's been going down lately...and since this girl likes to play games-"

"That's it!" Kaitlyn jumped to her feet and scrolled through her phone. She hit the send button over Kofi's name. His voice mail disappointed her.

"Let's waste no time," John said jolting for the door and Kaitlyn trailed behind him, "let's go!

Punk's bus was a few miles from the Inn. Kaitlyn and John finally touched base with Kofi—he wasn't on bus tonight, but definitely knew where they were going to be; he didn't hesitate or ask any questions regarding the curiosity, but he knew if A.J. needed to be found that the possibility of her being with Punk was on the top of the list. Kaitlyn knocked on the door knowing that Punk wasn't sleeping and he had the hearing of a bat. "Punk it's us," John said giving another knock, "we're looking for A.J." The door flung open as John finished and the look on Punk's face showed not a hint of interest -uninvited visitors made him cringe.

"We wanted to know if A.J. was with you." Kaitlyn said hopefully.

"She's not in her right mind," John added, "we really need to get to her."

Punk crossed his arms and shrugged as the both of them stated vague explanations. "Look, I don't know why you think she would be _here._"

They remained silent as his point was proven. At this point, telling him everything that had happened would be the option.

"She's not herself, Phil, we can't explain it without sounding insane, but—."

"I'll let you know if I catch up with her." Punk cut Kaitlyn off slamming the door. Kaitlyn and John both sighed in disappointment. Nonchalance was the theme of the century.

John and Kaitlyn went back into the SUV deranged from long night they endured. Running on no sleep was normal for them, but adding A.J. worry into the mix topped it all. Not even an apocalypse would matter at this moment. The silence roamed in the car until Kaitlyn yawned while looking at her phone. "That be funny if she was just at her apartment playing Final Fantasy 10—and this was all just some practical joke she cooked up."

John nodded as Kaitlyn glanced at him he wished that were true. They would be on the couch watching Cowboy Bebop and eating non-keep fit friendly food. He sighed feeling the turmoil foil around him. "Do you really think she's a danger to A.J...to herself?"

Kaitlyn frowned noticing John's expression. "It's hard to tell," she calmed her tone, "we don't know Ari or what lengths she's willing to go." John's worry inclined—he couldn't hide his fear either. Silence meandered the car as John drove through the sleek streets from the rainfall. He waved as Kaitlyn went into the Inn upset as he; then he was back on the road home.

The emptiness of the mansion made no difference to what he was feeling. His chest tightened at not knowing where she was or if they would ever get her back. That feeling had eventually led him to the kitchen one of his best friends at least for the night—a bottle of jack—and the shots had him foggy. He was scrolling through his phone as the slight blurred names appeared. He dialed for A.J. hoping that maybe whoever this girl was...would give him at least a smart ass comment—at least he'd know she was still out there, but she still didn't answer. The knock on the door made him hopeful; she didn't answer his call, so maybe this was her. Either way he was surprised by who stood beyond the door; at this time at least.

"Lay...what's up," John said in a feeble attempt to sound sober.

"Kait told me you were upset," John stepped aside so Layla could walk in, "I'm here to make sure you're okay."

"Fantastic!" John walked over to his couch and sat down. Grabbing the bottle of jack and held it up and smiled, "as you can see."

Layla snatched the bottle from him shaking her head. "You're drinking and you're upset; definitely not a good combo."

"I'm fine," he said shrugging, "nothing has changed and we're at the same place we were when this started."

Layla sat next to him nodding. "There's only so much control we can have over all of this..." She saw his blue eyes water—he was beyond worried.

"We can't help her if she doesn't want us too," he refrained from letting the oncoming emotions handle him, "bottom line there's not much we can do anymore."

Layla looked at him confused...the alcohol had to be saying this. "This is Ari John...we don't even know where A.J. is...she could be lost in some other world that Daniel fixed her too...some dark scary place."

"Worse than where we are now? I don't think so..." he got up and went to the kitchen and Layla followed him.

"Drinking away the thought isn't going to make it better," Layla said blocking him from the alcohol, "I know you want her back...we all do, but this isn't going to fix things."

John was silent as Layla embraced him. "Thanks Lay," he said intently looking at her.

"Of course," Layla said looking back at him. The edge of the moment; and the disparity and confusion in Johns mind skewed every feeling he had. Warmth breathing came over them as the energy in the room changed; their lips touched straight off of entity.

**Earlier that night... **

Punk fell back into his bed the Xbox controller fleeing from his hands. A.J. laughed hysterically. "Hey I was warning you! Those sharks aren't easy to take out...your fault," she stuck her tongue out.

"What are you 6? You set me up! Nice going partner," he sneered playfully. It was good to see A.J. laughing like this. He hadn't got to spend much time with her since she started dating Daniel and forgotten how much he enjoyed it. And how he really felt about her; he never got the chance to tell her and he wasn't the one to get in between a relationship. Many other questions itched beneath his skin though. "So are the rumors about you and Cena true?" Before A.J. could answer there was a vigorous knock up front.

"Punk it's us..we're looking for A.J." John's voice peered from outside. A.J. grabbed Punk by the arm before he could go to the door. She placed her index finger to her lips. "Please," she whispered, "I don't want to go back with them."

Punk was baffled, but shrugged it off. If they were bothering her then it didn't matter if he lied or not. He walked over to the door a snapped it open. John and Kaitlyn both said a few words in worry for A.J. She was fine—did they really think that she'd go out on some destructive mission? "Look, I don't know why you think she would be _here_." Punk crossed his arms as the two gave more vague explanations. "I'll let you know if I catch up with her." He slammed the door and walked back to his bed room. A.J. was at another round of RE6 and this time Punk looked at her more closely. She was wearing a black fitted dress and her make up done, her hair... it seemed darker. A.J. was never really the one to get too dolled up on a normal night. "Is this a new look?" Punk's eyes glared over her. A.J. took her eyes from the screen and paused the game.

"No...I was out with them earlier at a club..."

"Why are you avoiding them?" Punk asked raising a brow.

"They decided that I need to be 'saved'" AJ laughed.

"Is everything good?" Punk grew curious, "I mean Cena doesn't usually look for anyone this late unless there's really something wrong."

"The only thing that's wrong is that I'm happy...now that I'm not with Bryan...they all treat me like I'm some weak doomed child."

"Weak is not in your system April," he sat next to her, "no matter what you go through." He never got the story on what actually happened between her and Daniel, but knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

"You always see the better side of me," AJ lowered her voice and tilted her head, "and how can I resist that?"

"So does this dispel the rumors about you and Cena?" Punk smiled knowing that the question was irrelevant now.

AJ smirked letting her spellbound eyes motioned over him. She moved closer tracing her hands from his tattooed arms to his chest. Punk followed wrapping his arms around her and letting their lips fall together. That hungry force flushed through their bodies as they fell back on to the bed.

* * *

**Everyone's a little crazy in this chapter. What do you think A.J. is seeing in this different world? ** **What and when will she be triggered to come back? Let me know what you think if you have a second.**

**Stay tuned for Arianna Part III; Hint; Starting where we left off how far will Arianna and Punk go? Layla and John?; The roster heading to the Midwest. Arianna feels a lot more than she says; Daniel traps his next target; and as AJ continues to go through realm changes-she remembers something interesting about Daniel.  
**


	11. Distractions

**Chapter 11  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Scottsdale, Arizona**

Nikki's anger boiled over as she stared at her twin sister. "You lied?" Brie looked away from her knowing this hit the pit of her stomach, "...John and I trusted that you would tell us if anything about Bryan was sketchy."

Brie nodded as she sank into the couch, guilt seeped into her chest. "He threatened to hurt you...and Nikki...I couldn't let that happen."

"And what about everyone else?" She shook her head, "this could have been stopped long ago." Nikki couldn't believe that Brie lied to her.

"It's not our problem," Brie pleaded, "the world does not belong to April...she can handle her own problems...even you said it.."

"I did." She agreed crossing her arms, "but you want to know something? I'm jealous of her...what she has with John..but that doesn't mean I want her to suffer."

"And after she attacked you? I don't want anyone to suffer either, Nikki, but AJ is poison...I got away from Daniel early, but now that she's locked in she's dragging everyone down with her."

Nikki sighed. Brie was trying convince her that all she was trying to do was look out for them; and from childhood, that's all they did for each other. She understood that, but to find out that Brie had been lying about someone that was dangerous to not one, but many...it was wearisome. None of what she said cured the lie though. "I don't think that's true.."

"Really?" Brie fired "because before all of this the only things we had to worry about were canceled flights and delusional fan girls..."

"Don't turn this Brie," Nikki retorted, "I need to know what else you've hidden about Daniel so I can let Cena know."

"And you're still helping him..." Brie rolled her eyes, "I don't understand-."

"He's still my friend, regardless of what I hoped for before—now spill."

Brie hesitated as her sister hovered over her. "Daniel knew AJ before she was called to NXT."

"Before you two were together you mean?" Nikki raised a brow, "they knew each other?"

Brie shook her head. "Not exactly," she looked away from Nikki biting her nails, "AJ had no idea who _he_ was until she was in the WWE."

"Creepy much.." Nikki eye's widened, "but I don't understand what he would want with her."

"That's all I found out...by then we were finished and AJ was with him."

"And he told you all of this?"

"No," she hesitated, "I guess you could say I found out by accident."

Nikki crossed her arms waiting for her sister to continue. "All of it Brie."

"Back in Tampa, Daniel had house that no one knew of. I found it by following him one night and waiting until he left."

"What was in the house?" Nikki grew anxious, "ugh don't tell me you saw severed heads or something."

* * *

_A.J laid next to John watching as he slept. Not being able to touch him killed her and not knowing whether any of this was real or not; made her question her insanity. What ever it was didn't matter; she needed to get back her friends and family. She needed Arianna to let her go no matter what is was she had to face. And why did she feel like it ultimately had something to do with that dark shadow? A shrink after all of this was over will probably lock her up forever. She rolled off the bed giving him one last look—this had to be everything she was feeling. Arianna wasn't just a fragment of what she was feeling; it was all her—the darker side of her—the side that replaced the vulnerable girl AJ was. She never really knew where it begun; and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to know—ignorance really was the bliss in this predicament._

_ She left the house back into the obscure tree's and unknown land. She walked through the trail her breathing soft—if she was breathing at all. The tree's continued to sway as she moved past them. Her eyes stopped at the sight of two people walking close by. Randy and Gia? She stepped by a tree leaning on it effortlessly as they walked by. Gia stopped; grabbing Randy's arm and looking back as if she was channeling through the darkness. Gia's eyes moved in AJ's direction she walked towards her and the tree placing her hand in the middle of the trunk. "Randy...somethings here," she said looking back at her husband._

_ "What is it?" he said following her._

_ "I'm getting a familiar energy," Gia said scanning over AJ and the tree. AJ's shook her head in confusion. Now this was eerie._

_ "Gia!" AJ attempted to get her attention. If she was feeling her energy or whatever maybe she could help her, but what the fuck was going on anyway?_

_ "Channel the tree," Randy lowered his voice, "no one's around." _

_ What the hell? AJ was baffled as Gia closed her eyes with her hand still placed on the trunk. The wind picked up making small limbs and leaves spin in unison. AJ's eyes widened in amazement and fear as Gia materialized out of her body in front of her. "A.J..." Gia said staring into her eyes."_

_ AJ was almost lost for words. "You...can see me?"_

* * *

Kofi wandered up to the travel bus. After opening the door he tripped over himself blinded by the darkness. He hit the light on throwing his duffel down and kicking off his shoes. A noise rattled from Punk's room catching his attention. "You alright man?" he raised his voice a bit—the small space didn't need much effort when talking. No answer. He walked towards the door and gave it a light pushed. His eyes widened when he saw Punk and AJ intertwined half-naked. "Whoa!" he startled them both. Punk shuffled covering up AJ.

"Not a good time man," he fired sitting up right, "I thought you were gone for the night."

"Change of plans," Kofi was baffled, "sorry, but what the fuck man you and AJ? How long has this been going on?"

"It was going until you interrupted," AJ said burying her face underneath the blankets.

"You got people looking for you April."

"Thanks for the Amber Alert update, Kofi, but I don't want to be found tonight."

Kofi shook his head. AJ was acting different wasn't she? Since when did she disregard the people that cared about her the most? "You know they're worried sick about you right?"

"I know," she sighed.

"She's been trying to break free from unnecessary drama," Punk added, "that's all they've been doing lately."

"This is avoiding drama," he gawked at both of them.

Punk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he fell back on to the bed.

"Superman always has to ruin my night." AJ muttered from beneath the covers, "always."

"Last time I checked you and John—."

"Not true," AJ said laughing, "people and their silly stories."

* * *

John broke away from Layla's lips and she turned away from him. "I should go," she said walking out the kitchen.

What had gotten into him at the moment—besides the alcohol as pure idiotic nonsense. Not only did he immerse himself in whiskey, but he had to go and kiss A.J.'s best friend. Great. One more hole to dig and this one was the worse. He left the kitchen feeling alcohol consume him he collapsed on the couch letting his emotions boil into one. Tomorrow would be a new day.

John cured as best as he could from his hang over in the late morning when arriving to Phoenix earlier. The live show tonight would be an interesting one. He didn't know how his interaction with A.J./Ari was going to be. If she showed up. Assuming that this girl wouldn't take everything A.J. had worked so hard for and throw it away. He checked his phone at a light and remembered his the text he got from Kaitlyn earlier to meet her. He parked in front of the IHOP and went in seeing Kaitlyn instan. She was scanning the menu. "You look like hell," she said looking up at him, "you didn't reach her did you?"

"Amongst other things—no," he replied taking a seat, "take it easy," he said pointing to the menu.

"I'm ordering the cheesecake pancakes and I'm not feeling guilty about—A.J/ crisis comfort food."

"Better than becoming lovers with a bottle of Jack."

"Did you talk to Randy?" she said disregarding his statement, "he was calling all night—said he needed to ask you something about her."

John glanced at his phone and saw the missed calls. "Apparently—no; did he tell what he wanted to know?"

"No he seemed like he was in a hurry...hmmm," she said glaring at her phone, "Layla should be here—oh there she is."

John turned looking at Layla as she approached them. Her face said it all. The awkwardness engulfed the restaurant. She took a seat across from next to Kaitlyn; they avoided eye contact with each other.

"I'm starving," Layla said gleaming over the menu, "cheesecake pancakes please."

"The sugar overload is not going to help anything," John sighed.

"Neither does a bottle of Jack," Kaitlyn laughed looking at both John and Layla. Their eyes wandered every where else, but on each other. Kaitlyn glared at both of them. "What's going on?"

Layla was indecisive when moving her eyes to her friend. "Nothing..what do you mean?"

"You two are being awkward," she crossed her arms, "you both look guilty."

Layla pondered for a moment as Kaitlyn waited for a response from either of them. She sighed pulling her hair out of face. "We kissed," she said shrugging, "for only like 45.5 seconds and it was a mistake."

Kaitlyn's glare became more apparent as her jaw dropped. "Tell me this is a joke? And 45 seconds is a long time."

"Nope," John said stretching back, "and now it's beyond weird."

Kaitlyn shook her head in disbelief. "How could you—why?"

"A lost moment type of thing," Layla sighed, "we're good now no worries."

"No," Kaitlyn, fired, "it's not because when A.J. finds out she's going to have Ari kill you both if she doesn't do it herself."

"Because who's going to tell her?" Layla shook her head, "at this point the only thing that's relevant is getting A.J. back."

"True," Kaitlyn agreed, "but that doesn't mean it should be kept from her...if you tell her when she gets better we might end up sitting here again with no A.J."

"And what now?" John said irritated from his headache.

"I'm talking to Vickie and Paul tonight—A.J.'s not going to get better here," Kaitlyn said glancing at the two as they frowned.

"No," John fired, "sending her away is something we all agreed not to do."

"My mom is not a psych ward," Kaitlyn pleaded, "she can give AJ the help she needs without keeping her cooped up in a cold room on drugs...we can see her whenever and we'll know exactly where she is."

"How are we going to get her to go anywhere with us anyway? Layla asked. "She's smarter than that."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "we catch her off guard."

**Monday night Raw ****Backstage**

Layla remained in the locker room waiting for Kaitlyn to finish her match with Eve. The dreary that encompassed them became overwhelming. Sending AJ away was something they wanted to avoid—but it was inevitable and it was something beyond their control. Options—a long with their friend were gone; and the thought of giving her away from a company she adored crushed them all, but AJ needed to get better. They were determined to avoid some drugged up doll in an asylum—and Kaitlyn's Mother was more than willing to take A.J. into her private practice; no matter how long it was going to take. As much as Layla didn't want to travel into the past—she couldn't help but think about what happened years ago—when things just didn't make sense anymore—when all of this really started. Leaving the past unfinished guarantees the rebirth of old secrets. She tapped back into reality wishing the thought never crossed her mind. And then there was the kiss with John. Which on every planet in any universe meant nothing. Why she did it? Surely because she wanted to lose her best friend. Simple as sliced bread—they let the moment get to them, lost consciousness for 45.5 seconds, and fucked up the meaning of friendship.

"Ready?" Kaitlyn opened the door. "I heard Ari's here—you can distract her while I go in to talk to Vickie—and John will be here after his match...don't lose her Lay."

Layla nodded. "I won't." They left the locker room eventually departing—Layla must of passed a million corridors searching for Ari. She gave up going in circles and decided to check outside. Walking past equipment trucks; her only luck was with a few techs and Punk's bus. Kait said the other night that Ari wasn't with him, but now the possibility crossed her mind. She jogged to the bus and just as she lifted her hand to knock the door sprung open. "Surprise!" Ari said jumping to the gravel.

"Guess you guys missed me."

Layla shook her head ignoring Ari's glib response. "We need to talk."

Ari looked at her wrist and sighed. "I really don't have time—I have promo to get to, you know important stuff."

"Look—before you nonchalantly walk away from me just hear me out...for A.J."  
Ari's eyes glared through Layla like glass. "Fine."

"All we ever wanted was for you be away from Daniel...we have no one to blame but him..he took you away from us."

Ari tilted her head. "I'm sill here..."

"Not completely...you're sister said that this has happened before."

"Erica...that funny snitch!" Ari rolled her eyes, "I love her and all, but she causes an inconvenience."

"Why do you wanna live A.J's life so bad?"

"Well it's a mystery isn't it?" She giggled looking over Layla's shoulder, "things are never as they seem, you know that Layla."

A chill hit Layla's back and she glanced around to see what caught Ari's eyes. Punk was near the door with eyes on them at distance. He walked towards them bypassing Layla and stopping at Ari. As they embraced and kissed Layla raised a brow winded from confusion. What kind of fuckery was this? The exit door slammed grabbing the British diva's attention again. John's eyes were infuriated from the picture in front of him. Layla could feel the energy from his anger bolt across the lot.

Three. Two. One. John grabbed Punk away from Ari and Punk fired with a vicious push; the two brawled throwing punches and waves of each other on the concrete. Ari stepped back ambiguously looking on. "Guy's stop it!" Layla's yelled . Layla was startled when she felt someones hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Naomi and Cameron glaring with fury in their eyes. "Rumors spread quick," Naomi spat.

"And we don't tolerate fake bitches," Cameron added followed by a hard slap. Layla struggled when fighting the two diva-divas off her. She heard Kaitlyn's voice echo surround sound. "Lay!" Kaitlyn jumped in the fight helping her friend immediately.

Ari watched as the brawls built into chaos. She smirked—amazing how much damage a text message could do. As for John and Punk; she only hoped that something like that would happen, but she didn't plan it. Ari's eyes scanned as a few superstars and security attempted cease the fighting. Paul was out flipping bricks because of it. "Cut this shit, now!" He yelled infuriated at the lack of professionalism. Ari remembered what she was doing and tread behind the building away from every one's sight. She was stunned when she collided with another body putting her off balance.

"Lovely timing don't you think?" Daniel's voice glided into her ears like pin needles, "you thought it was over didn't you AJ?"

Ari pushed on the pavement to her feet staring him in the eyes; she waited while he gloated into her soul.

"Nothing to say this time ice queen?" he asked laughing, "like I thought."

She glared at him forming a smirk. "Game over, Daniel."

Daniel's sadistic stare turned into the confusion. Ari watched as a guy with a black hoodie and dark pants crept behind him. He wrapped his arms around Daniel into a choke hold with slight struggle until Ari gave a final gesture. The snapping of Daniel's neck sounded like stacks of glass shattering upon each other. He fell to the ground instantly motionless. The guy who did the sweet damage gave Ari a nod and tossed an object to her before fleeing.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and reads! I love the support :) So ding dong Daniel's dead...! Who helped Ari kill him?**

**Did Gia and Randy really see A.J. in the other realm?**

**What connection do Punk and Ari have? Is it real?**

**Hint: Arianna is a fragment of what A.J. feels what does this mean?**

**Thank you RonRon10(we're official now) my lovely king; my boyfriend for encouraging everything I do. 3**


	12. The Betrayer

**Chapter 12**

**Whoa! So I apologize about the last post of this chapter! I jumped a bit on the plot and thank you all for letting me know where the mix up was. Thanks again for all the reads and reviews.**

Ari stepped from behind the building and stared at the jewel that swung freely from the chain in her hand. She smirked as the ray of accomplishment embraced her. Daniel was off her list and now she was one step closer to fulfilling her goals to AJ—to herself. She ran in front of the arena, only to witness the chaotic chain of events caused by her get even more hectic and crazy than things already were. Punk and John were still tearing each other apart and exchanging blows. The COO tried to break them up, but was given a jab to the face from each of the men. Various other superstars were into their own quarrels. Then there was Laurinaitis—who was staring at Kait and Layla cat-fight with the Funkadactyls—like a jackass.

"Glad to finally gain some measure of vengeance Arianna?" came the voice of Gia Orton, Randy's wife, behind her. The clear green eyes shot invisible daggers at her. "You need to leave now. I'll take care of this."

"Can I trust you?" Ari said, glaring at Orton's wife, "Liars grow profusely around here."

"You don't have a choice," Gia's look radiated impatience.

"And how exactly are you going to fix this?" she refuted, "No one's seen you in months."

"Well since you're running out of time, I'll have to pull a trick out of my sleeve."

"Ah...witches and their tricks," Ari rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised Layla hasn't given into her roots."

"Not that anyone knows of that yet anyway," Gia said as Ari smirked just before passing by the chaos in a swift motion.

* * *

"Where's A.J.?!" Kaitlyn yelled catching her breath as officials separated the divas, "You good Layla?"

Layla nodded holding her head. "Shit...Kait she was just here by Punk's bus..."

Security struggled to contain John and Punk as the animosity between them heightened. "You son of a bitch!" John's fury echoed through the outskirts of the arena, "This whole time you knew exactly where she was!"

"And it matters because? I would never hurt her!" Punk spat, "With her eyes glowing and all it was clear she didn't want anything to do with you and your little fucked up entourage."

"You have no idea-."

John was cut off by flaring glares and strong words from the COO. Hunter was just about pissed off at every living being.

"Office. Now." He pointed them back towards the arena. There was no doubt that he wanted answers. Fights like this rarely broke out, and now it was only adding to the drama. Ari had gotten away from them again—she was always ready to escape.

The COO stared at the four superstars with his arms crossed and uncertain looks on their faces made the atmosphere of the room bitter. "Who's first?" Hunter asked glaring at each of them. The silence and flaming stares between them continued. Kaitlyn sighed as Layla bit her nails. John and Punk were still mentally killing each other. "Alright I'll ask and don't hit me with that I don't know bull shit—where's A.J.?" His question was more like a demand.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "She's disappeared..."

"Is this about what you mentioned earlier?" Hunter said raising a brow.

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded, "She hasn't been herself lately and with her gone..again now it's kinda hard to explain."

"Again?" Hunter frowned, "What do you mean she hasn't been herself?"

"She's fine," Punk interrupted, "the only thing that's wrong here is that all of you won't stay off her dick."

"Seriously Punk there are things you don't know," John fired.

"What? That she's tired of your untimely obsession with her?" Punk clenched his fist.

"You're talking out of your ass—with the state she's in right now—she has no one in her favor, but herself." John refrained from erupting.

"It certainly seemed like I was in her favor last night," Punk retorted.

"Hold your breath on the personal shit and tell me what the hell is wrong with her," Hunter chimed in before fist flew again.

Kaitlyn stopped and started to wonder about how bat-shit crazy she was going to sound saying any of this. She started with the easiest answer. "For months Daniel has been..."

Before she could continue, a clicking sound of the door opening got their attention immediately. The short brunette stood there with an ambiguous gaze from her eyes beneath her glasses.

"I'm here," A.J said looking straight ahead, "I'd rather talk to you myself, if that's okay Hunter."

* * *

Gia put on her best A.J. face figuratively and literally..whatever that was. The spell she did to look like AJ was simple, but the mechanics were more difficult than she imagined. She calmed herself as Hunter signaled for the others to leave. John was the last out and they locked eyes; his curiosity gleamed at her. The exchanged looks lingered for a moment and Gia smiled awkwardly; he didn't know it was really her, but her feeble attempt at pretending to be AJ threw more suspicion to the situation. She turned away from him and went to sit across from the COO; he closed the door behind him.

"Kaitlyn informed me that they were worried about your well-being." Hunter sighed from the events that took place moments ago, "however, Punk is saying that you're fine."

She gave a slight nod. "They have every reason to worry about me...I haven't exactly been here."

"Elaborate."

"Well you as well as everyone else knows that I was dating Daniel," This part was easy.

"Was? I'm guessing the ship has sunk?"

"Combusted is a better way to put it—our relationship was more like a death wish," she sighed closing her eyes, "I didn't take the break up well and my impulses got the best of me...to the point of becoming reckless."

Hunter shook his head while crossing his arms. "This is not something I would expect from you."

"I know and I wish I knew what's gotten into me...which is why I may need a little time off."

Hunter took a few moments to take in the request from her. "Alright, we'll give you the time you need."

Gia closed the door behind her sighing in relief. "This never ends..." she thought out loud not knowing that John was next to her; she hopped back startled by his stare. "Hey..." she hesitated.

"AJ?" John was confused by her presence, "Is it really you?"

"In..the flesh..." AJ shrugged as words refused to disperse, "John, I gotta get going," she tried walking away from him, but was stopped by his grip.

"Wait," he was eager for an answer, but was distracted by her eyes again...and this time he knew he wasn't seeing double; her eyes were green. "AJ since when were your eyes green?"

Gia's eyes widened as she cursed under breath. She looked over John's shoulder causing him to turn his attention behind him. Randy was fast approaching them—he turned back to AJ and was slapped in the face with an empty hall. She had slipped away.

"You seen a ghost man?" Randy said, noticing Cena's inquiry.

"Nah, AJ...was just...you saw her didn't you?" John was baffled.

Randy shrugged placing his hands into his black hoodie pocket. "Wasn't paying much attention honestly. By the way, you seen Layla around here?"

"No, actually. Everyone seems to be disappearing—"

An explosive noise raged outside the arena. John and Randy rushed out to see Layla standing in the middle of the lot with her arms crossed. A car ten feet away from her exploded into fragments. "Layla," John said next to her, "What happened?"

"Who was in the car Layla?" Randy asked grimacing; he wasn't fond of her at all.

Layla stared straight ahead refusing to acknowledge either of them for a few moments. She turned to Orton returning the grim glare. "Erica."

John threw his hands up in disbelief. "AJ's Erica?" Layla nodded as Randy clenched his fist.

"What the fuck did you do Lay?!" Randy snapped John looked at the two rather baffled by the fiery. Had everyone lost it?

"Maybe now's the time you tell the truth," Layla said turning away from them, "you may want to look out for yourself John. Anyone that touches April is doomed," she walked away from them without another word.

"What the hell is she talking about?" John was losing his mind; hell was freezing over and they were in the middle of it.

* * *

Ari entered her hotel room to find Gia pacing with her arms crossed. "How is it that you left before me and still managed to take forever?" Gia asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ran into Ziggy, had to get my flirt on," Ari said throwing her jacket off, "sorry," she shrugged and gave a phony smile.

"No worries," Gia shot a fake smile back to her.

"Randy taking out Daniel was beautiful," she smirked skipping past Orton's wife. "How did your talk with Hunter go?"

"Awkward, but you have time off now...no one noticed the difference...except John."

"Of course he did..." Ari sighed, "how sad..."

"You're welcome Arianna." Gia glared at Ari pondering into her slap-happy thoughts. She sat next to her waiting for her reimbursement. "The necklace."

Ari rolled her eyes and reached into her back pocket. The necklace swayed in her hand before she handed it over to Gia. "A.J. doesn't want to come back you know..."

"Yes she does Arianna," Gia said gazing at the necklace, "this is not your side to live on."

Ari ignored Gia while looking at her phone. "People don't always get what they want Gia," she frowned while looking at a picture of John and AJ, "and just because Daniel's dead...doesn't mean we're free."

Gia raised a brow annoyed. "Ari, I have no time for these silly games—I need to know everything right now before I bring A.J back."

"Layla," Ari said flashing her picture on the phone and deleting it, "don't know why you ever trusted her."

"I've never trusted Layla," Gia snapped at her accusation, "it's a matter of time before turns on us all."

"And with Daniel dead...you may want to consider that time being now," Ari watched as Gia left the room.

She grabbed her jacket and opened the door slowly; as she stepped out the floor spun almost like she dropped into a tornado. Her head was pounding and her heart raced as vision blurred into the darkness.

**July 15, 2009**

_There are some things we have to sacrifice in order to prevail in life and some of those things are materials whether they are of great expense or little value. And then there are humans. Humans are classified under the animalia kingdom—full of dominant intellect and survival instincts—according to a biology text book that is. However; for centuries in different cultures and religions—they have been used as sacrificial objects only made sense of those who believe it. As Layla sat in the chair across the grim face of the man she initially called her nemesis—she found herself in the interesting predicament of helping him. By conditioned drive and tradition; the only reason why anyone of Layla's kind would help this demon was to protect their own. She crossed her arms as he sat up straight sighing beneath his cold tone. "Is this what you want?" she asked holding up the silver-chained onyx pendant. "I hope you know this won't help you unless the cycle is complete."_

_He held his palm out waiting for Layla to let go. She hesitated before dropping the jewel into his possession. "You sure about that doll?" he sneered at her poker face. "You know better than anyone that there's always an open door."_

_Layla pulled her hair back and glanced to the side. "You want me to do a spell."_

_"Simple, you're finally catching on."_

_Layla bit her nails trying keep her guard up. "Releasing the spirit of the harbinger will provoke a consequence..."_

_"Don't forget Layla—this isn't about protecting everyone else. For years your family has kept genetic stream under protection at sacrifice for anyone...she means nothing to you, so why would you worry about the consequence?"_

_Layla sighed at his point. "You're right...I could care less about what happens to her, but you must know that there's a witch out there that is stronger than me..and she has connections with one of the strongest species that exists."_

_"You think that I care about any of that? Play your cards Layla and get the job done."_

_She hated feeling defeated. "Fine," she stood up stiffly, "after the cycle is complete you have three days to kill her." Layla moved her eyes to the faint petite body on the couch across from them; her brown hair covered her face. "Get her back soon before the spell wears off." Daniel glared at her feeling every bit of distrust, but he knew it would be a mistake to doubt her—she was the only witch out of her mind to help him, but all is fair in this silly world we call reality._

* * *

**Thank you again for all the reads and reviews! What do you think about Layla? What's happening to Arianna? How will she react to Erica's death? Keep your eyes moving :)! Next up we'll be catching up with the Bellas as they visit Daniel's hidden house. Randy reveals more secrets to John. And more!**


	13. Do You Believe?

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Hey y'all! It's spring break woo! But snowy in the rocky mountains! I re-posted Chapter 12 because of confusion! Please look if you haven't! **_

_**Thanks again! **_

* * *

Punk managed to walk through the dimly lit hotel without colliding with one of the plethora of corridors before getting on an elevator; he didn't plan on going to the place, especially after his fight with John, but he had something more relevant on his mind to attend to...someone was more like it. There was no doubt that she was enticing—and not just to him, but that remained a mystery. He glanced at the text message A.J sent him an hour ago: call me in a little..wanted to meet. Indeed he called her, but all he got was her voice mail. He walked out the elevator and turned the corner,instantly seeing A.J out cold as a block of ice on the floor. He ran to her side without blinking and leaned over her body almost losing his mind. "A.J..." A.J moved her head to the side a squinted her eyes open. "Punk?" Her words struggled through her throat as she began hyperventilating. Punk ran his hands through her calming her while lifting her upright gently. "AJ...yes it's me," Punk said as her eyes gleamed over his, "I need you to tell me what happened.."

AJ sighed into herself holding on to him, "John..." The last word she was able to break from her lips before falling into his chest. Punk grimaced at the mentioning of his rival's name, scooping AJ up and thinking to himself. She needed to be far away from here and he had the perfect place in mind.

* * *

John stared at his best friend wanting to tag him one for keeping secrets; the next option was convincing them all that they were crazy and needed real professional help. Key word: real. Which is what none of this was anymore, to him at least. Randy and his wife Gia sat before him—holding a silver-chained onyx necklace. "So, what you're telling me is, that wasn't AJ in Hunter's office earlier, but you?" he asked looking at the black-haired Italiana. Height was the only thing Gia and AJ shared as far as looks went. Gia was Malaysian and Italian. Randy met her three years ago when she was signed to developmental. In his struggles with his divorce with his ex-wife; Gia was able to get through to him and help the Viper out during his hard times.

"It sounds crazy—I know it does John, but it was just an illusion," she looked at Randy, "Everyone, but Randy saw me as April temporarily."

"And how the hell does one create an illusion?" John refused to believe anything he was dreaming—definitely that was it. He was just dreaming.

Randy stared expressionless; he almost looked lethargic. "It's a long tedious story that we really don't have time to tell."

The floating questions with uncertainty were giving John a brain hemorrhage; this wasn't something he wanted to be apart of, but he needed to be for AJ. "I just need to know what's wrong with AJ and how I can help her."

"Trust me John, there's no easy way to help her." Randy frowned, "The more people involved the more complicated it becomes...you're better off just leaving her alone."

"No...Randy," Gia refuted the Viper, "he doesn't need to leave her alone...I can take care of Layla and we can disregard all of this."

"You know it won't be that easy—Layla's been planning for god knows how long," Randy sighed, "the bitch needs to disappear for good."

"I can take her powers away and she'll pose no threat to anyone; then it's over."

John waved his arms bringing their attention back to him. "I'm still lost in the bottomless pit of confusion if you haven't noticed."

"In other words I'm a witch," Gia said dreading the syllables.

John stared at the two wondering if they were going to pull a "you have just been punked" type of prank, but sadly for him in a weird way, it was not to be. "You two are fucking insane," he said getting up ready to leave. This was supreme number one on the list of bullshit.

"You saw what Layla did, John," Randy said stopping his friend, "she poses a threat to everyone—she's had you all fooled for months."

"Think about it John, Layla knew about Daniel and AJ—and did nothing, but make excuses opposing to help her."

John shook his head in disbelief. "No, none of this is happening, you two are fucked up and need to get your shit together," he stood beyond the door wondering where reality had gone. "I need to find AJ—let her know about her sister," he closed the door behind him.

**Tampa**

The Bella twins had taken an immediate flight to Tampa. Not that they ultimately consider themselves grand detectives or anything, but Nikki wanted answers about AJ and Brie was willing to show her this house that Daniel kept from everyone. Nikki pulled her sedan into the small driveway; her sister sat next to her in the passengers seat—anxious while looking at the house. "The last house on the Left...funny," she referenced the dreadful movie.

"We're just going to go in—look in the basement and leave—not a big deal," Brie said unlocking the door.

"I trust your twin instincts.." Nikki hesitated getting out the car, "or are you going to lie about those too?"

"Nikki don't be like that. I told you I was trying to protect you," Brie revealed a spare key to the place.

"Will we have to worry about him being here?" Nikki's stomach turned as they got closer to Daniel's place.

"They're in Arizona chill." Brie unlocked the front door, "but you said you wanted to know everything," she motioned her sister through the front door.

They both walked pass the main room as an eerie feeling moved over them. "Seems like no one's been here for awhile," Nikki said holding on to her sister. Brie clicked on a few lights and lead the way down. A light flickered on making Nikki stop at the top of stairs.

"The lights down here are automatic—will you stop acting scared!"

"I know you're not a believer Brie, but if anything sucks you into that bottomless pit it's coming after me—."

Brie cut off Nikki by tugging her down the stairs. Nikki was steadily looking behind them; she had never felt so uncomfortable. She watched crossing her arms as Brie rambled through a cardboard box. A black refrigerator caught her eye—she opened the door and widened her eyes before falling back. "Brie..."

"Just a second Nikki I think I found them."

"Brianna look at this..." Nikki said as Brie moved towards her with several pictures in her hand, "what the fuck?"

Nikki moved away from the fridge taking the envelopes from Brie, "Tell me that isn't freaky shit."

Brie blinked several times at what beamed before her. Cases of full vials one after another her stomach flipped. "Who's blood is this? They're all labeled in some weird lettering."

"Not any better than severed heads." Nikki raised a brow looking through the photo's, "When were this pictures taken?"

"No clue," Brie stood up looking at the freezer, "I don't even want to know."

Nikki stepped beside her sister glaring at her sudden fear. "After making me come in here you all of a sudden want to be the scared one?" The moment Nikki snatched the freezer door open an object fell between causing them to both jump and scream.

"Oh god Nikki is that a..." Both twins grabbed on to each when hearing a door slam echoing from above.

"Shit..who is that?" Nikki's heart raced.

"I don't know...nobody knows about this place unless..."

"I knew it! He's here...he's going to trap us in here and-"

Brie grabbed Nikki's arm leading them to a closet near by. "Stay quiet," she said closing the door enough, but leaving it open enough to see out. The footsteps got closer; crunching on each step with minimal movement.

* * *

___The harbinger exists on two sides—____polar opposites. They are meant for balance and completeness between each realm. She is an entity and her purpose was to one soul. Once that boundary is broken everything falls apart; into a mist of hopelessness; into warp of suffering. She remained stone unable to move as lifeless bodies around her built up. No running away could be done in this life; it would only follow her to the next one. Then maybe there was hope? The man that stood before her smiled a warm touching expression that made her heart melt. ____She approached him slowly felling her knees fall weak into the spring grass beneath her bare feet. Smiling back to him she reached for his hand—his blue eyes fused into hers. As her hand met his she jumped back at a cold dagger that materialized in her ____hand.____ She couldn't stop it; her instinct to kill—to protect herself drowned her soul. Without blinking she drove the ____dagger____ through the man's chest; ____followed by her soft smile. Blood poured from him staining the vibrant grass as he fell to her feet. She knew he loved her, but true wasn't real unless it was returned. _

AJ catapulted herself out of her sleep. She gasped for air feeling her chest tighten as she perspired from her forehead. Distorted thoughts and memory flashed rapidly through her mind. What happened? She looked next to her tilting her head in curiosity. "Punk?" She waited for him to come out of his sleep catching her breath.

"AJ...you okay?" Punk said wrapping around her shoulders, "Relax."

She stared at him for eternity feeling like she had missed a chunk of her life. "I think so...I just feel like I had a nightmare."

Punk pulled her into his chest caressing her hair as her breathing calmed. "You don't have anything to worry about, you're with me now."

AJ nodded nuzzling into his chest. Everything was fine—it was just one big nightmare, but for some reason she felt like someone was calling for her; like she had forgotten someone...

* * *

**Thank You all again! R&R**


	14. Lost Hope

**Chapter 14**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**3 days later**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kaitlyn paced around her friends hoping this was dreadful mistake, "we lost her again?"

"Not trying to be a pessimist here, but has it crossed any of your minds of that maybe AJ legitimately wants nothing to do with us," Ziggler's sardonic tone meddled across the room.

"That may be true and don't forget that she has a very vengeful psychopathic witch coming after her," Randy added sighing, "all running is going to do is piss her off even more."

"It wouldn't make sense for her to run anyway since she's AJ now though, right?" Kaitlyn looked at Gia, "She has no idea she's in danger?"

Gia shook her head wishing she had answers to it all. "I have no idea what consequences come with throwing Arianna back to her realm. We'll just have to wait and see."

"And what if Layla has her?" John said zeroing in on the negative, "She took her sister out without even batting an eyelash. What makes you think she isn't already dead?"

Silence filled the room as everyone's eyes widened at John's words. It had been three days; not even a strand of AJ's hair was found since—no one knew or said anything not only because of the unusual causes of chaos that had been happening, but because of putting others in potential danger. That's all this had been from the beginning—no one expected any of it—especially John. At first it was surreal; images running through his mind of any reality that ever existed since his time on earth—went black. AJ was probably dead. The real harsh faint reality that one in this room wanted to believe.

"Don't say that John...of all people you should be the one with the most hope," Kaitlyn broke the silence.

"Does it matter?" John shrugged, "We've had hope for her for so damn long, only to realize that her true fate was torment anyway. She's better off dead."

Kaitlyn turned away from him folding into herself, "You've given up on her."

The overwhelming feeling grew stronger as John left the room with no words; he convinced himself that he was truly done with this AJ deal-none of this was worth it anymore in his eyes.

"He hasn't given up," Gia said, trying her best to sound reassuring, "He just needs time to take this all in."

Randy's impatience became adamant. "He'll come around," Randy uttered, " But we need to get on this now before it really is too late."

_**St. Joseph's Behavioral Health Center**_

Aj laid in silence on the stiff burgundy couch; nothing about the place was comfortable. She folded her arms-wondering if it mattered that she was here. The door shut as the psychotherapist took a seat across from her. Would these knock-off doctors really be able to decipher her fucked up mind? One would hope it would accomplish something; anything that happened in the last three months went unclear. She remembered only pieces, but everything else left blank and questioning. Punk had found her outside her hotel room in and out of consciousness and to his notion she had been distant from everyone for the last few months-until recently. "Ms. Mendez?" The medium blonde woman beamed a smile at her. AJ switched out of her trance and returned a reluctant smile watching her flip through papers on a clip board. "I'm Eliza—your main therapist for as long as you choose to keep seeing me."

AJ gave a slight nod picking at her nails, "Alright..."

"I've already gone through your debriefing questions, but we can elaborate in this session. I am going to say that anything you share with me doesn't leave this room; however if you mention that anyone poses any danger to you past or present—by law I have to report it."

"Okay.." AJ sighed, "I understand."

"What brings you here today, April?" Her tone was smooth and clear.

AJ looked around the room as if the walls were closing in—it was awkward enough that she was talking to a stranger, but the fact that it was about her personal issue that she could barely remember. "I ah...woke up a few nights ago...a friend found me unconscious," her words were almost distorted, "and I can't remember..."

"You don't remember what happened prior to your friend finding you?"

AJ shifted a little nodding, "It's like I remember fragments...but nothing fully from the last 3 months it's all jumbled."

"This is the first time it's happened?"

"I don't know," AJ said running her hands through her hair; she moved her hands to her collar bone. What did she do with her necklace?

"Well—we can start from the last thing you remember." Eliza said jotting down notes, "you don't have to rush."

AJ closed her eyes jolting past the fogginess. "I was with Daniel—my boyfriend."

"Where?" Eliza questioned.

"At one of his houses in Tampa..." AJ took each memory with caution, "we had been arguing about something."

"Can you recall what it was?"

Really she didn't want to recall anything with Daniel—she seemed to forget everything, but that monster it was inevitable. "At that point we had been arguing so much, its hard to know if it was even relevant," AJ sighed fold her arms, "all I remember is being upset and waking up like nothing had ever happened."

"So this has happened before only not as severe," she raised a brow.

"I guess..I really don't know if any of it was real..."

"Have you spoken with Daniel in the last few days?"

AJ felt discomfort wash over her; she bit her nails while Eliza waited for her answers. "No—all I ever wanted was to be away from him."

"Because of the arguing?"

AJ's impatience grew as the flaring frustration fought inside her. "It was more than just arguing..."

"Was he physically abusive?"

AJ refused to respond right away—antsy—to say she didn't come here for a trip down memory lane would be lying. Her eyelids dropped again as she rumbled through the memories she ran away from. Images blinked snapped through her mind piecing together into one final one. _Go ahead tell her. _His voice was clearer than the purest crystal as he appeared next to her on the couch; she tried to shut him out shaking her head. "You're not here." _Tell her about how you killed me._

"Ms. Mendez?"

AJ shook her head once before getting up and leaving the room. Eliza must have called her name, but was overshadowed by Daniel's continuous taunts. _How many times do I have to tell you that I'll always be with you AJ? _She ran down various corridors and pushed through the exit the hard wind hit her lungs. _April? _Her sisters voice added into the mix behind her; Erica was standing there—silent and pale. "Erica?" she said moving towards her sister's hollow, but was startled when she vanished into dark particles-"No!" she yelled making a passerby run in the other direction—she shuffled through her bag grabbing her phone. _The torment that follows you is undeniable AJ—everyone will suffer. _She waited shaking as the other line rang. _Is that what you want? You've already lost your sister and who's next? Your mother? Robert? _"Stay out of my head!" she jolted away from the building hyperventilating or maybe not breathing at all; she ran to her car wasting no time getting in a speeding away. The dark skies that closed in as rain fell to the ground. She sighed—this was all in her head—she needed to fight this. _You can't fight it AJ—you're not strong enough. _She hit the gas speeding his words away she clenched around the stirring wheel. _How many bodies is going to take for you to realize that everyone around you is bound to die? Avoid it. Kill yourself. _All this time her friends and family put their lives on hold for her—falling into her emotional rut as she did nothing but sink deeper. _That's right they're unhappy because of you—make them happy by doing the job. _Daniel appeared next to her again she closed her eyes hoping this would all stop. _The bridge AJ. _Daniel said pointing straight ahead; AJ glared at the bridge breaking into her trance. "You're right." Her cold tone echoed as she hit the gas again for full speed just before swerving the car off into the abysmal water.

* * *

Randy stopped his car abruptly cursing beneath his breath. "You sure she's out here Randy?" Kaitlyn said looking at their surroundings as Randy glared into the water. Tracking her phone was the last, but easiest option—and just their luck that she was closer than they thought. "I don't think harbingers can breathe underwater," he said sarcastically before launching himself over the bridge. Kaitlyn took it as no surprise—everything had been laid out between them all—although John may be skeptical—they knew he would come around eventually—he cared about AJ too much not to play the hero and save her.

Kaitlyn watched as Randy resurfaced holding AJ, giving a thumbs up for assurance.

AJ opened her eyes confused as faces in the room became clear. Kaitlyn and Randy's anxious stares overwhelmed her. She felt wet hair rest upon her shoulder confirming that going off that bridge happened. She glanced at the two; whether they were waiting for an explanation or just letting her mind chain itself back together didn't matter she wanted to go—Daniel's voice had vanished, but that didn't extort the fact that she almost drowned herself. "Thanks," she said sitting on the edge of the bed, "now can one of you tell me why I can't remember anything?"

Kaitlyn glanced at Randy signaling something as she walked to the door, "I'll go get you some tea."

Randy sat next to AJ sighing his life away—it was obvious that he was about to drop some things that she didn't necessarily want to hear, but it would explain everything that had happened up to this point. "You do remember, AJ, you just unconsciously chose not to."

"I can't...I just keep seeing images...and Daniel it's like he was.."

"Sitting right next to you." Randy finished her statement, "driving you insane."

"Yes," she said nodding, "that's exactly it."

"It was a consequence for sending Ari back."

AJ raised a brow shaking her head. "Arianna..." she said as mere images of her counterpart came to mind, "that's right she switched with me..how does that even happen?"

Randy shrugged. "There's always an open door—and she found it."

AJ shot strong glare at Randy. He was talking to her as if this was nothing new to him. "How do you even know about Arianna...about any of this?"

"It's not the most exciting story, AJ." he said sounding as if he was weary of explaining anything.

"Just tell me-it can't be any weirder than what's been happening anyway-" AJ pleaded.

Randy took a deep breath nodding in agreement. "You're a harbinger of balance. You and Arianna are of the same entity-only polar opposites."

"What the hell do I bring balance to? I'm not even capable of handling my emotions."

"Ari is the reason for that. You two are not in any way suppose to interact or cross realms. She's targets you when you're vulnerable."

"And where is she now?" AJ said as vague memories of Ari's doing came to mind-she remembered Ari stepping in once she was high in emotions. Flipping a switch in order to take her place.

"Back in the dark realm—where she belongs."

AJ remembered being there nothing but torment and darkness-seeing John miserable and hoping for her. Running through the shadowed woods where Randy and Gia found her lurking. "You and Gia found me..."

Randy quipped as Kaitlyn came back into the room. She handed AJ a cup of tea and sat on the other side. "Gia is a spell caster-she picked up on a familiar energy and found you."

AJ stared at the viper pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. She tilted just before turning to a discomfiting giggle. She turned to Kaitlyn laughing seeing if her best friend bought any of it. Kaitlyn's glum look didn't register. Looking at both of them she stood up and walked towards the bath room closing the door behind her. "I'll keep an eye on her," Kaitlyn said shaking her head, "I don't think we can tell her about Erica-not yet."

Randy gave a nod. "Her memory should be fully back soon. By that time she should be easier to talk to." The Viper headed towards the door.

"Wait-" Kaitlyn said hoping behind him, "all this time you've been talking about spell casters and harbingers, but you never said anything about how you tie into this Randy?"

The Viper's cold stare made Kaitlyn step back. "At this point Kait, you wouldn't want to know."

* * *

**thanks!**


	15. Consume Me

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you again everyone! Enjoy!**

**RonRon10 thank you for helping me with this one! ti amo!**

* * *

What was with AJ and her fatal attraction to men? Or maybe it was the other way around. Funny she had never been to fond of love and thought that AJ ought to be the same, but maybe this had been her opportunity. Back into hiding after quick run in with Gia; people may be surprised that she actually existed beyond AJ's mind—yes AJ was the harbinger, but Arianna was the gold. There was a lot more to it than people lead on; they always wanted to believe that they had everything figured out. For things to happen so suddenly for Ari-hell it didn't bother her much. Arianna stood in the mirror reflecting everything; she was here-finally she didn't need to switch places with some emotionally distressed harbinger-she finally had her own flesh with the help of the better warlock of course. Arianna laughed herself-she was going to flee this place while the idiots ran around like dismembered chickens-she wished she could take Punk with her, but that would bring too much unintended attention, she sighed looking at the jewel on her collarbone. If Randy found out the necklace she gave back to Gia was a fake-he'd rip her head off despite her being one of his oldest ancestors.

"You called Im here," the door closed silently behind her, "trust flows easy around here."

"Not at all," Arianna smirked at the mans glibness, "yet you're still here."

"I hope you know that I'm walking on eggshells helping you," he said closing his eyes, "I don't want AJ hurt just as much as anyone else."

"Okay," Ari shrugged, "and I'll tell you what AJ needs to do to get that."

"I'm not liable to believe anything you're telling me," he fired.

"You would be insanely to stupid to not listen to me," Ari shot back, "you honestly think that I don't know what can happen to AJ if this continues? I was in the same predicament centuries ago-the only reason why I got tied up was because some witch pissed herself to save her epic love. Fuck that."

"So what did you do then, Ari? Run away like scared fox?" The guy questioned her crossing his arms.

"No, I fought," she retorted, "Love gets you killed-I let my feelings subside and I fought my own battles."

"AJ's feelings will never subside," he shook his head, "you know that John and her friends will go out of their way to save her."

"You really think so? " Ari scoffed reaching into her bag taking out a large scarf. "She's a ticking time bomb," she wrapped the scarf around head covering her hair and the perimeter of her face. "her emotions are so screwed that eventually she won't want them in her life anymore."

"She can't just wake up one morning deciding she's a psychopath," he scoffed.

"Serial killers do it all the time," Ari said putting on her pea-coat, "and plus with the imbalance that will be happening with the cycle," she smiled, "everyone will lose a little humanity."

"So that's it?" he said, "hope that she'll somehow throw everyone she loves under the bus? You do know she has the wicked witch-bitch from the west hunting her?"

"Layla should have been taken care of a long time ago," Ari shook her head, "such a shame that she's still causing havoc."

"More than just havoc...she baked AJ's sister."

"Erica's not dead," Arianna retorted, "Layla likes to play mind games-the key to her is that she'll strike without warning-you need to be ten-steps ahead of her to beat her or else you're all doomed."

"So we get rid of her and then it's over; piece of cake," he shrugged.

"Trust me there are more unfavorable things they need to worry about." Aria laughed throwing her duffel bag around her shoulder. "You're not that bad Ziggler."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Dolph quipped his brows just before Ari went out the door.

"Oh and you may wanna the Bella twins out of Daniel's house-bitches get hungry."

Dolph rolled his eyes finding amusement from her attitude. "Gladly, but you know I'm wondering you said years ago that you'd given someone up?"

**A**rianna stared away engrossing her memory; it must have been pleasant because for moment Ziggler thought he saw her glowing. "Doesn't matter," she said hesitantly, "well I'm outta here, bye Ziggy," the eerie double skipped out the room.

* * *

AJ pounded on the COO's door hoping that he let her get in one word. She didn't want this time off she "requested". It made her frantic she needed to be at work-everything felt like it was crumbling-and although she still felt like that at least being around her WWE family would restore some insanity. The door swung open and Paul Levesque grimaced. "AJ what the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't be away from here—I know I asked for time off or whatever," AJ said unsure of what Gia's explanation was, "it's killing me more that I'm not here."

"A phone call would have been logical," he said raising a brow, "you really don't want the time off?"

"No...I thought maybe it would help and I knew if I called you would tell me to get better first-that's why I'm here," she rambled, "I know it's a sporadic decision, but I can be here-I don't need.."

Paul crossed his arms shaking his head in disbelief. "AJ, what I've liked about you for a long time is that you're professional..you've never let your personal problems reflect your work-can I trust that-that's the girl who's wants to be here?" He said with a sense of sympathy.

"Yes," AJ assured, "More than anything."

"Great," the COO said smiling, "we'll need you tonight."

**Royal Rumble**

**Backstage**

Punk finished up the last of his stretches mentally preparing himself for this title match. He cracked his knuckles switching his attention as his locker room door crept open. He was surprised to see AJ standing there lingering curiously. "What are you doing here?" he asked knowing she was taking time off—he helped her out the past few days—anything for her. She hadn't been in tact with her thoughts and feelings—Punk didn't mind keeping her whereabouts hidden.

"I couldn't stay away," she said sitting next to him, "therapy was a disaster," she said biting her nails.

"I would imagine, but AJ if that's what you need—"

"Your match is soon," she flashed a sudden smirk, "Guess what."

"Super Cena broke his arm?" Punk laughed.

AJ gave an uneasy laugh in return and stopped completely switching her emotions. "I'm the ref."

Punk raised brow wondering about change. "Hunter's letting you back early?"

AJ nodded. "I love this place way too much; I can deal with the scooby team," she said seeming skeptical.

Punk found himself gleaming over her; maybe her forgetting the last few months wasn't bad at all—even if she did remember now; she had changed somehow again—something about her was different. Before he found her; she seemed darker—daunting—he definitely liked that too, but he had no complaints of the original AJ. How she felt baffled him; at first he didn't feel that there was any need to ask, but his instincts told him otherwise. "Fair enough," he said grinning, "After the match when I win we can celebrate."

AJ raised a brow grimacing. "You don't know if you're winning Punk."

"I thought I was your favorite," he said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Maybe," AJ giggled, "I'll just join The Shield they're pretty." she said hopping up and skipping out of his locker room. "Good luck, Punk."

Punk held his chin up knowing he had nothing to worry about. "You gotta love crazy chicks."

AJ skipped down the hall stopping in front of Cena's locker room. She almost went into a trance—she hadn't talk to him in so long. They probably spoke briefly before her evil alter-or whatever Randy called it had taken over. Memories raced through her body as she quietly looked at him. Why hadn't he called? Text? Why wasn't he the one that found her passed out of her hotel? She pushed the door open startling him as his blue eyes connected to hers. From the beginning nothing stopped him from helping her, but a new world formed—AJ still didn't want to believe it. She knew her feelings for him were strong and adamant, but then there was piece of her that was drawn to... "Ari..." John said looking up at her.

"No," AJ said holding herself, "I know you talked to Randy-you know it's me," she said gazing at him.

He shrugged brushing her off into nothing. "I'm not sure who you are any more."

AJ shook her head remembering that reality probably hadn't hit either of them; so much happening in so little time affected them all. "I'm sorry," she said running her hands through her dark hair, "it's so much for me to take in..I"

"Sorry is for sorry people," John stood up throwing the title over his shoulder; AJ glanced at him confused. Before all of this they were itching to be together, but blocked by Daniel—who was now dead; yet this block between them prevailed. Was he really this...frustrated? Hating her because of something she had no control over. It wasn't like him to lose hope—this wasn't him. She squeezed her fist together feeling rage flush over her.

"I hope the match goes well..wouldn't want you to lose your precious title."

**John Cena vs CM Punk**

It was showtime, finally. The main event of the Royal Rumble had finally arrived and fans were heavily anticipating what was going to go down. It would be John Cena defending his WWE Championship against CM Punk in a no disqualification match. There was also another added twist thrown into the match to, according to Triple H, add a bit of extra spice and flavor. There was going to be a special referee, and that referee was the controversial Diva AJ Lee.

Justin Roberts announced AJ to the ring, but the look upon AJ's face was that of a confused one as she entered the ring. Her face was mixed with different emotions: sadness, frustration, confusion, and guilt. "Introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 225 pounds, CM Punk!" Justin rang out.

Punk made his way down the ramp and posed for the crowd as he stood atop the turnbuckle, even throwing a wink in AJ's direction. AJ only smiled a slightly shy smile as Punk went to his corner to prepare for his opposition.

"And his opponent: from West Newbury, Mass, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, John Cena!" John walked from behind the curtain and onto the stage, with his hat covering and shadowing his eyes. Instead of giving the salute and running down to the ring, John only held the title high and tight above his head as he slowly stormed down to the ring, mixed reaction and all.

Once AJ held the belt high above her head, the bell rang and John immediately exploded out of the gate with a vicious clothesline, flattening Punk before he could even see it coming. John immediately started stomping on Punk viciously with reckless abandon before AJ pushed him back to give the men some space.

"Damn it John, control yourself! I'm trying to keep this under control!" AJ snapped at him, but John shrugged. "It's no DQ, so get out my way," he said shoving AJ aside, only to run right into a roundhouse kick from CM Punk.

"Calm down, John boy, so I can enjoy this beatdown I'm about to give you." Punk sat John up and started delivering vicious elbow strikes to the shoulder of John, while AJ watched on. A smile started to curl onto her face with each showing of brutality that the Chicago native was showing. Definitely interesting, indeed.

Punk picked up John and gave him a scoop slam, and followed that up with a solid leg drop for a 2 count. Rolling out of the ring, Punk looked under the ring and grabbed himself a Singapore cane. "This is what we want!" Punk shouted to the fans, earning a big cheer.

As soon as he entered the ring, John tripped Punk with the drop toe hold and snatched the cane from his grasp. "I never liked you," John said lowly, before beginning to wail on his rival with some of the most vicious shots you would have ever saw. AJ couldn't help but wince at the whip-like sounds that the lashings had made.

John went for the cover and AJ reluctantly counted, but Punk got his shoulder up at the two count. "What the hell was that ref?" John snapped, getting into AJ's face. "It was a two count dumbass! You know how to count, don't you?" AJ wittily snapped back. "I can count higher than your ass!" John retaliated, backing AJ into the ring corner. Suddenly his ear shifted, as he heard a ripping wind sound coming at him. John immediately rolled out of the way once he saw CM Punk rocketing in.

As Punk cursed at himself for missing John, he would curse himself out even more as his infamous running high knee ran right into the corner into AJ's face. "Damn it! AJ are you okay?!" Punk apologized profusely, trying to shake the fallen ref, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, John had taken the opportunity to grab a wooden table and set it up in the corner. Seeing that Punk was distracted, John grabbed Punk by his head and tossed him straight into the corner, splitting the table into two. John took a moment to uncharacteristically mock Punk's straightedge taunt. His action was met with more cheers than one would have expected.

John's eyes then turned towards AJ, and part of him was worried that she was severely hurt, but a voice in his head told him that after all the shit he had been through, he need not worry. She was a fighter after all, and he had a title that he needed to defend.

Picking Punk back up, the Champ started to deliver some heavy body blows to keep the pressure on. John decided to build up some more momentum so just as he went for the flying shoulder block, Punk balanced himself out enough to land a spinning heel kick. John bounced back up and tried to come after him again, but Punk countered once again with a fluid looking neckbreaker.

As he stood back up, Punk threw John into the ring corner and attempted the running high knee, this time nailing it right on the money. Attempting to go for the running bulldog, John reversed it into a Spin Out Powerbomb. As John cockily smiled to the crowd, he went for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle but an upstart CM Punk hit another vicious kick that sent the Champ sprawling out the ring. Punk rolled out of the ring, and disposed of all the equipment and headboard cover on the announce table.

Then, as he turned around, he saw John running at him with a ladder and took the brunt fully head on. With Punk's body sprawled out, John took a moment to relax, and grab some water from the timekeeper's area, and took a couple of swigs. Looking to his left, he saw AJ finally beginning to stir, so he splashed some water at her, making her revive almost instantly.

AJ pushed her wet hair back and snarled at John once she saw the smirk on his face. "Wake up sunshine, you're supposed to be calling this match," he said sarcastically, then turned his attention back to Punk. Seeing the exposed announce table had given John an idea.

Carefully, he propped the ladder up next to the table. Next, he grabbed CM Punk's head and propped his body up one side of the ladder, while John himself climbed the other side. Once John had finally reached the top of the ladder, he pulled Punk over from his side and had him hoisted up in the air. The crowd gasped in collective shock at what was seemingly about to transpire. Was John really going to AA Punk through the announcer's table from the top of the ladder?

Suddenly John began to feel something shake and tremble, and that was when he saw exactly why the ladder had been moving. "AJ, what the hell are you doing?!" John yelled out. "Calling the match the way I see fit!" AJ responded back with a twisted smile. With one final heave, AJ pushed the ladder over and both John and Punk went crashing through the announcer's table. The crowd began to chant "HOLY SHIT!" as AJ skipped happily around the wreckage before hopping inside the ring, sitting Indian style and laughing.

Nearly 8 minutes went by before both of the competitors began to move again, with AJ watching on with renewed interest. Struggling to get to their feet, both Cena and Punk used each other for leverage, and started to exchange striking blows. Punk got the upper hand though, as his roundhouse kick sandwiched John's head between the metal ringpost and Punk's boot.

Punk then rolled John into the ring, and went for the cover, but John barely got the shoulder up as AJ counted two. "Damn it," Punk thought. While he sat with his back turned to AJ and John for a moment, AJ got on the ground and began to crawl over to Cena, and looked at him with the most ambiguous, odd, crazy, but nonetheless intriguing gaze. Not one to restrain herself, AJ initiated a hot lip lock with the Champ, sucking what air was left in John's mouth, and into hers, before she blew it down the rest of his upper body and abdomen, crawling away before Punk turned around. Punk rolled out of the ring and pulled out not one, two, three, four, or five, but six chairs, and tossed them all into the ring.

AJ watched on with a curious look as Punk sat up each chair into a sitting position and pairing them up with each other. Making sure John stayed down, Punk picked up the Singapore cane and slashed John a couple more times, making his back bleed slightly. He picked up John and laid him right on top of the paired chairs.

Punk then begin his descent up the top rope. As he posed for the crowd, they popped huge for the challenger. He was about to attempt the Macho Man Elbow Drop!

AJ's eyes quickly darted to Punk and Cena back and forth, before ultimately deciding what she had to do. AJ began to skip around the ring, confusing Punk as he stood atop the top rope. "Hey April, get the hell out the way! I'm trying to do something here!" Punk roared at the Diva. By the time he began to jump though, it was too late.

John had already gotten out of the way, and Punk had crashed and burned epically amidst the steel mess. With AJ still skipping, she reached into her shorts' pocket, and tossed John his steel chain. How the hell did she get my chain, John thought to himself. Picking Punk up, John bashed him straight in the skull and busted him open. John then hit the emphatic Attitude Adjustment and AJ counted to three, and declared John the winner.

As John was handed his title, AJ immediately leaped up onto the champ and wrapped her legs around him. Grabbing the title belt, she strapped it around the proximity of their waist, strapping them together. Then with reckless abandon, she hungrily attacked the Champ's lips. John responded with just as much hunger and lust in his eyes, pinning AJ into the corner and gripping her ass hard.

Then, just like that, he unstrapped the belt, pushed AJ down, and got out the ring. With the title slung over his shoulder, John made his way up the ramp, glancing back at AJ who stared at him with that same tenacious, curious, hungry gaze, and shook his head. He needed to get a grip of reality. AJ was calling his name continuously before he disappeared backstage; he knew she wasn't sorry about any of it. It had been motive to play mind games all along. Any thing that had happened the last few weeks were just another attention calls for AJ and she played it well; she had the world worrying about her now. The burning loathe to help her vanished. No excuses—Randy was just as insane as AJ—they all were; he was working with a bunch of sick lunatics. And he real question was if she really cared about him—who were her real feelings were for. Sure she let him win the match gave him a passionate kiss, but that didn't mean they were going prance a way together. He hit the showers refreshing his unbelievable mind and wasted no time getting dressed. Just as he opened the door the petite diva stood there with her arms crossed.

"So quick to leave?" she holding her angry tone while glaring at him.

"Well I'm sure you have more important things to deal with," he said storming by her, "but thanks for the good time."

"John...wait please," AJ said following him with worry, "Just listen to me."

John glared at her as his racing thoughts continued. "I don't have time for your games AJ. It is what it is."

"I'm frustrated John...I don't understand any of this," she pleaded, "I can't think straight."

"Really now?" he retorted, "so while you handling your "harbinger" duties you didn't stop to think about how much everyone missed you."

"I didn't mean for that to happen John," AJ lowered her voice as they passed a few scattered superstars, "What's gotten into you?"

"Sure," John scoffed blowing off the question, "all you want is attention, so cut the act and get some help." He stopped at his rental unlocking the door.

AJ hesitated getting into the passengers seat—he didn't agree to take her anywhere**. "**Attention? John..you know what I've been through with Daniel-you really think that I would do all of this...for attention."

"You ran AJ, when things got too complicated," he jumped into the drivers seat "you made up some silly doppelganger and bitched with peoples emotions. We were trying to help to you."

"And I was trying to get back to you all," she said shaking her head, "I would never pretend just to get attention...all I wanted was to get back to you."

John stared straight ahead. "Well now you have your little supernatural Klan to deal with right? So you don't need me anymore."

"John..."

"Get out," he snapped.

"No," she said pulling on her seat-belt.

"Fine, but after this I don't want anything to do with you," he fired up the engine.

"Fine," she said mocking him.

John pulled up to the Hyatt avoiding any eye contact with AJ. He could feel her eyes on him like a lost puppy. He got out the car without saying anything leaving her there to meddle in her fucked up mind. He heard her walking behind him—she wasn't going to give up now was she? "Seriously AJ, I do not have time for this," he said checking in with the clerk.

"I get it, John," she said as they stepped into the elevator, "you don't want the drama, but what about what we have..."

"We never had anything AJ...you proved that theory once you ran into Punk's bed."

A thousand needles went through her chest. "I didn't...nothing like that happened."

"Alright," John shrugged, "assuming that you're not lying again to manipulate me."

"I'm telling the truth...he was just being a friend," she said with uncertainty.

"You have feelings for him?"

AJ hesitated...Ari definitely changed her thoughts which made it difficult to know anything...she hated not being able to give him the answer he wanted to hear. "I don't know..." she said tearing up.

"Yes or no, AJ," they said standing in the middle of his hotel room.

"I don't know if anything I'm feeling is real," she moving closer to him.

He turned his back to her-there was nothing else she could say to convince him-he was over it. "You can leave now."

"Leave?" She said moving in front of him, "John this isn't you.."

"How do you know? Did it every occur to you that all of you probably don't really know who I am at all?"

"You're..upset..." she said reaching out to him, but he moved away from her.

"I'm warning you, AJ, if you do not leave," he said swinging the door open.

"You're going to have to throw me out of here!" she defied running to door the and closing it.

"I'm not going to throw you out AJ," he sighed, "now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep and stay away from your psychotic episodes."

The brunette grimaced as anger piled over her- without warning her hand swung at his face, but he was quick to catch her dead on pulling her into his chest. The fiery moved over him; he wanted her more than anything and if she didn't leave, he was going to take her on the spot. AJ's breathing was heavy as his hungry gaze peered into her—she returned a look embodied with fear, hope—lust. "What is it about you..that makes me want more?" John pushed her against the wall kissing her before she could take another breath. As he lifted her off the floor her legs wrapped around him. She moaned effortlessly into his mouth as he rubbed against her. His wild kisses moved down her neck; he lifted her tank top over her head groaning at the view of her decadent body. Their eyes met in the moment and instantly AJ bit her lower lip. "AJ...if you don't leave now—I won't be able to stop."

"I'm calling your bluff," she breathed giving that questionable, but sexy grin. Making John insane; he twisted around throwing her onto the bed tossing his shirt the side. He tugged off her jeans dragging anything additional off. She challenged him; he spread her legs open gawking at the swollen glowing moistness that called to him. Burying his face into AJ's glistening lips he felt her arch her back as she moaned. He slid his tongue into her core tasting her, loving every drop. "John..holy fuck!" her moans grew louder as he took her over the edge; he got her so close rubbing her clit at full speed she almost screamed. He sprung forward locking their lips letting her taste ray of tangy flavors she provided him—their kiss unwound and pushed him back breathing heavy as AJ's mind felt in control again. Her eyes moved to his shorts tugging his belt apart and unzipping them as he sprung out at her. AJ grasped on to him-taking his hard shaft and stroking; bringing her lips over his hardness swaying her tongue as she took as much she could-the animal inside him groaned. He pulled her up by her hair throwing her back-he wanted to be inside her now. He lifted her legs up and immediately ramming into her; thrusting hard as her moans became uncontrollable. She quivered beneath him as they came together; they collapsed gasping as they held onto each other. Moments went by in silence as John piercing blue eyes gazed over her; she let out soft moans as she felt him hard inside of her...again.

* * *

**Well as you can see Arianna now how her own AJ body! Don't worry she won't be staying to close to AJ and friends, but I wonder what she's up to? Is Ziggler wrong for trusting her? John and AJ seemed to be feeling sporadic...where will this leave them? THank you again and don't for get to review Thank you RonRon10 :)**


	16. Do Not Go Gentle

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you again for the reviews and support! This Chapter is a little short, but with finals coming up I have a lot more coming this Sunday! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dolph pushed the maple wood door open glancing around the unfamiliar house. It was searing eerie feelings as he jolted down to the basement turning the key Ari had given him. Nikki and Brie jumped towards him tackling him with an embrace—not caring who he was. "Thank god!" Nikki said sighing as Brie walked passed them,

"It's about time..that little trick kept us in here like fucking dogs!"

Dolph glared back at Brie, how much of this drama they knew—he had no clue. "Don't seem so grateful, Brie," Dolph raised his brow at the twin.

"How did you find us?" Nikki shook her head frantically wanting to steer free from the stir crazy anxiety they endured for days. "Of all people...you."

Dolph shrugged with no intent on revealing his knowledge; his eyes traveled around the room stopping at a thick yellow envelope—he picked it up as curiosity hovered around him "I got an anonymous tip," he lead the two to his car. Nikki squinted at the piercing sunlight, finally, something other than a small space with one shower to share and almonds to eat. All of this creepy uncalled for shit—Brie wanted nothing to do with; was any of this really worth it? They had been in a house filled with nothing, but voodoo pieces and vials of blood—yea not something that contributed to their daily life.

"I cannot wait to have a full meal," Brie said holding her stomach.

"Great since you two will be in this car with me for awhile," Dolph rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll let you know what's been going on with AJ."

"No," Brie shook her head, "we saw enough sacrificial shit in that house-whatever it is leave us out of it."

"I would like to know!" Nikki refuted, "none of it makes sense either way, I mean its not like you're going to tell us that..."

"Don't go there, Nikki," Brie raised a hand at her sister, "you need to stop watching syfy and get with reality!"

Dolph's phone buzzed as a private number flashed on his screen-"Who is this?" He turned on his Bluetooth as the Bella's continued their bickering. No response came from the other end—Dolph shrugged turning the volume on the radio up.

"Would you two shut up!" Ziggler looked back at the Bella's while slamming on the breaks; the twins screamed when hearing a loud thump.

"Wow, really, Nick?" Nikki said, "your driving skills have not changed at all," she rolled her eyes.

"If you and your minty sister would stop the unnecessary arguing then maybe I could concentrate on the road."

" Shouldn't we be worrying about what you just hit?" Brie said peering out the window. Dolph got out the car searching around the thing. "Don't see a thing," Dolph shrugged getting back in.

"Its probably road kill now," Brie added gesturing at Dolph, "now lets get the hell away from this hell house." Dolph started the car, but before speeding away a figure in the street caught all of them.

"Oh dios!" The twins said widening their eyes, " is that.."

"Daniel..." Dolph finished staring at him; Daniel's icy glare only meant one thing.

* * *

Their bodies intertwined as their skin melted into each other. John embraced AJ close as she straddled him moaning lightly as the hungry kiss raged through their lips. AJ pulled from his kiss breathing heavily; gazing at him in silence. If anything else was confusing-it didn't matter; this felt right. Assuming it would ever be right anymore; it didn't matter. "All of this...," AJ said laying into his chest, "I don't even know where to start." AJ locked eyes with him as he sighed looking away from her. "We just have to accept it."

"AJ...I can't. I don't believe in anything other than reality." John shook his head, "there's nothing that can prove that everything that's happen is because you're..."

"The harbinger? I don't want to believe it either, but all this time I've felt this raging side of me crawling under my skin...like Randy said...an imbalance."

John ignored her statement in deep thought of his own. AJ knew there was a lot more on his mind-part of him wanted to believe, but John was all about facts. Numerous things were bothering him now and A.J wished she had all of the answers.

John sat up slightly forward caressing her hair. "Earlier you said you didn't know if anything you felt was real."

A.J nodded slightly looking away from him. "I did," A.J cleared her throat, " but that doesn't rule out anything I've felt about you before." They remained in silence for a while as the ambiguous reactions lingered, maybe things would be okay-time would only lead them to that conclusion.

* * *

Punk wandered backstage with his headphones meddling through his thoughts; A.J. had always had people questioning her actions, but she had been beyond sporadic lately. Not that her causing him to lose title match twirled him into a world of wonder-that may have been something personal, but that flaring curiosity festered in his head. What had really been going on? First she can't stand Cena then she runs away with him as soon as he pushes her away? Okay. Punk's inability to care crept up on him. A.J. never proclaimed anything past the night on the bus. Speaking of the devil; the petite diva walked from the corner with an apologetic glare-maybe. "Punk.." A.J was reluctant to approach—the reasoning behind her choice didn't matter as much she sought it to be.

"You come to watch me boil in my misery?" he said with an ambiguous glare.

"Last night..," she started putting her apology together, "I need to explain."

"About how you cost me the title?" Punk scoffed ignoring her empathy, "please tell me how you didn't mean for it happen."

"I didn't—it's just," AJ avoided eye contact.

"It's fine," he fired, "you don't need to explain anything, April."

"There's just so much going on..." she crossed her arms hesitating those words, "everything is out of control..."

"I know," he said sardonically, "remember I'm the one that found you unconscious and helped you get away from your unreasonable friends."

"They weren't exactly being unreasonable, I was being impulsive and I'm sorry"

"Really," Punk crossed his arms, "so what-you want everything to be okay, while I watch you skip along with Cena, or is that temporary?"

AJ shook her head sighing. "It's too complicated for me to explain, Punk, you're my friend and I do appreciate you, but whatever happened between us before...that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Punk gleamed at her wanting her to tell him the truth, but deep down he knew she wouldn't go there.

"I was just out of my...element," she said looking to the side, "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about all of this...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Punk closed his eyes taking time to hear her words; he let them crash into the ground. "Being hurt is specific to those who feel." Punk left her with that; it was easier this way—better than hearing about her floating feelings for Cena.

AJ let him walk away knowing that she was all messed up for not telling him about Arianna, but who's to say he'd believe it anyway; no one else needed to be involved—John was already certain that it was all bull—and nothing was going to change his mind; but he cared about enough her which made him more involved than he wanted to be. What was the purpose of any of this any way? She needed to talk with Randy and figure out what the hell they needed to do next. Layla had been MIA which probably meant she was up to something—this whole time she was helping Daniel..and AJ hadn't known a thing.

A noise grabbed AJ's attention as she looked around finding nothing. She turned through a few halls seeing Seth Rollins texting—he glared at her for a moment making her skin crawl as she turned another corner shaking it off. Roman Reigns posted at the end of the hall leaning against a wall oddly gazing at her; she walked cautiously passed him hearing his breathing creep behind her—she picked up her pace pushing through the divas locker room door—she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, but jumped back when her eyelids opened. "Lay?" AJ stepped back from the unruly friend, "what are doing here?"

"Silly question," the witch smiled snarling at AJ, "Well, for one I work here."

"What do you want?" AJ said backing out of the locker while Layla followed her at ease.

"I just wanted to make peace with you," she flashed a big smile.

AJ stopped—feeling as if she hit a wall, but realized someone had both of her arms from behind. AJ glanced up seeing Reigns empty stare.

"AJ, consider this a warning for you and Randy," Layla said smiling at Roman. Without any indication AJ a cold piercing sensation through her sternum—the pain followed as a stream of blood ran down her back—she heaved falling to the ground.


	17. Connections

Kaitlyn and Big E had been scanning the locker room for AJ. They knew she went off with John last night, but fretted from leaving her alone at anytime. No one knew what Layla's next move was or if she was even around. They faded through the empty halls anxious at how quiet it had been lately. Too quiet. Big E looked over his shoulder seeing a ring of paramedics run by. "Someone get injured?" he raised a brow gesturing towards the chaos they both followed the men—Hunter and Stephanie were standing outside the divas locker room shaking their heads in disbelief. Kaitlyn pushed through the crowd—her stomach flipped when seeing AJ in a pool of blood on the floor. "AJ!" Kaitlyn and Big E ran towards their good friend.

"No one is allowed back here," a few of the security guards immediately pulled them away, "this is now a crime scene you two need to leave."

"No, you don't understand..." Kaitlyn said struggling against the guards, "we can't let them take her!" She looked to Big E who immediately ripped through the guards like wallpaper. Kaitlyn dashed to her best friend scooping her up—wasting no time getting away from the crowd. "Kaitlyn! Where the hell are you going?" Hunter cursed behind her—she ignored him taking AJ through the parking area to her rental. She pulled the phone out hoping that the Viper was near by. "Yeah?" Randy said on the other line; Kaitlyn almost blanked out, but remembered that this could be fixed.

"Someone attacked AJ," she said fighting back tears as her friend bleed to death, "it's bad..." Kaitlyn heard Randy curse under his breath.

"Stay where you are," the Viper ordered gritting his teeth, "I'll be there in a second,"the went dead as Kaitlyn tried to through in a few words. The guards were going to catch up with her soon if she didn't—her thoughts shifted as out of no where—Randy opened the car door. Glaring at AJ with fury—he examined the location of the dagger. "Layla's little games," he said gripping thing and pulling it out of AJ's heart. He looked over to Kaitlyn who was still frantic. "She'll be fine Kait—we need to get her away from here."

Kaitlyn started the engine shaking her head in unison. "I don't understand...you just pulled a knife out of April's heart and you're telling me that she's fine?"

"Explanations come last hybrid," Randy said looking straight ahead, "it's time we bury this witch bitch once and for all."

* * *

Arianna looked at her reflection in the old mirror that remained in the exact place it was over a century ago. Her eyes moved down to the family album she once treasured so kindheartedly. The house had been kept in good conditioned—nothing had changed. Her father's old paintings remained in each room now lined with golden frames. As she sat in her room with her legs crossed she sighed in relief—freedom always came with a price, but she'd move on since then. Thankfully good realtors preserved her family house as some prestigious museum in northern Italy—a snap of a few necks and flirtatious words got rid of any suspicious spectators—she wavered through memories. Amplifying her curiosity she opened her armoire gagging at the old wardrobe that lingered within it—but on dress in particular made her smile; she would never forget the dress her mother made for her, but memories were indeed inevitable. Years taken away from her life because she was the harbinger. Her family assassinated with a snap of a finger because all she wanted was freedom. Good thing AJ had to deal with that now; Aria could finish what she started—her life. Looking at her bed she wondered if her old jewelry box was still underneath. She lifted the bed-skirt up and slightly smiled when bringing the red box out. Before she was chased down by that supernatural ignoramus; she always kept her pendant safe in it. She placed her hand on her necklace that laid freely on her collarbone. He had given to her years ago and to this day—the power that it carried remained. Not that she ever expected to see him again—or if he would even remember her. Her red jewel box was filled with various bracelets that her and her sisters always exchanged during their younger years. She shook her head—these memories were bringing back unnecessary feelings. Ari heard a faint noise from the lower level and quickly tread down the stairs—no mood from unruly visitors. She scanned through the living room seeing no one in sight, but it was far from convincing. She lingered around the foyer with caution always ready to fight the enemy she cracked her knuckles while straightening her stance. "I'm not in the mood for games," she said pacing in the area of the eerie presence, "It's been awhile, but I'm sure I can rip your spin out and do my hair at the same time." As Ari's annoyance heightened she was caught off guard as someone's hands latched around her neck from behind. Ari quickly retaliated by grabbing the person's arm and throwing them over her shoulders—the swift brunette followed up with a foot choke hold. "You..." Ari glared at the women on the ground. After exchanging glares for a moment. Ari broke her poker face into big smirk—"sneaky bitch," she laughed holding her hand out to her good friend. "Eve Torres."

Eve stood up hugging Ari while laughing. "You have not changed a bit Ari!" she gleamed the double, "how in the dante's inferno did you get back?" Aria grimaced at Eve's choice of diction.

"Well, once I went back to my dark realm—I had the help of a handy witch," she winked, "AJ and friends may have a bit to deal with before they're ever happy again."

Eve raised a brow shrugging. "Sounds like history repeating itself maybe?"

"Too bad," Ari said grabbing her leather jacket, "I'll help them if they call me, but meanwhile I need to be MIA and I need a little retail therapy."

"My kind of day," Eve said as they both walked outside into the warm sun, "where should we start?"

"Considering that this house is centuries old..I think I need a new everything."

"Even a new man?" Eve giggled flashing her diamond, Ari gasped.

"Married? I would have never expected that from you," she shook her head, "men don't produce any kind of happiness worth living for."

"Says you—who was always a hopeless romantic back in the day." Eve quipped, "remember your great-"

"You mean the relationship that was ruined because I decided to fall for someone else?"

"Sometimes it just happened like that," Eve shrugged as they passed through downtown Italy. There must have been some sort of celebration as people jumped with joy in the crowded streets, "no one ever said it was impossible to be in love more than once."

"Sounds like Twilight," Ari cringed as men with bull mask danced around them—she felt her stomach flip.

"This is odd," Eve said shaking her head, "I wonder what's going on?"

"I spy with my little eye a Versace store," Ari skipped by a few teenagers wearing; "just bring it" shirts. She almost tripped in her high heels.

"Wait what this?" Eve said as a crowd surrounded large stand.

"Pie, Pie, Pie for everyone!" The short heavy accented man danced in circles as ladies over 5'10 surrounded the area.

"What the..." Ari said squeezing her eyes closed the ladies walked away from the stand as fresh plates of apple pie were laid out on display. She spaced out for a moment as Eve grabbed her arm pulling her into the store.

Ari relaxed at the smell of pricey items gleaming over the overprice wallets and special edition purse—she was definitely home. The ladies meddled over various clothes and accessories; Ari turned her attention to an anxious store associate who mumbled over words.

"Ye—yes, Mr. Dwayne Johnson Sir, your suit is ready-I-I'll go back and retrieve it for you." Ari sprang her eyes up as the associate said his name. She thanked her height for once keeping her out the way of being noticed. "You bet your candy ass my suit is ready, the Rock has no time for stuttering jabroni's like you," he fired which made Ari let out a small giggle. Was it really him? She peeked out of the corner seeing him standing with his arms crossed. Ari slowly walked around the corner knowing she had nothing to worry about—easy cover up. The Rock noticed her within seconds glaring under his sun glasses he took them off his face raising a brow and walked up to her. "AJ..." the Rock said baffled, "Harely Quinn of the WWE in a Versace store?"

Ari cleared her throat nodding her head slightly. "Indeed..just picking up a gift for my Mother."

The Rock gave a nod back. "So your Mom's birthday is coming up huh?"

"Yup a couple of days, I ought to get her something incomparable."

"Hold that thought." The Rock said reaching into his bag back for something important; Ari looked on in utter curiosity as he pulled out his trademark black shirt. "Tell your Mom happy birthday from the great one himself," he handed the shirt to Ari as she laughed shaking her head.

"Just as I recall," she said under her breath grinning.

"What was that?"

"Just as I recall" she quickly jumbled up some response, "she's a huge fan and she'll love it, thank you."

Before the conversation continued the Rock's iphone buzzed sporadically. "The Rocks got an update," he said gleaming at his phone. "Hm,"he said looking up at Ari.

"Is something wrong?" Ari's eyes wandered as the Rock gave a curious glare.

"Well damn AJ the Rock knew you crazy, but he didn't know you could be in two places at once?" The Rock said flashing his phone at her. Ari's jaw dropped at the WWE update: Diva AJ Lee injured backstage.

"I can explain.." Ari said holding her hand out, "it's-

"You're damn right you better explain—who in the blue hell are you?"

* * *

John burst threw the door as Randy and Kaitlyn hovered over AJ's bloodied body. Kaitlyn hyperventilated as the sight of her friend half-dead or just plain dead meddled in front of her. John jolted straight to her; phased seeing her like this; he almost lost sense of reality, but relented—something told him she was going to be alright, but seeing her like this got to him. John gently lifted AJ into his arms.

"It'll be a while before she comes through" Randy rubbed his forehead as Kaitlyn gleamed at AJ.

"Layla's becoming a big liability—the longer wait her out the more trouble she's going to cause." Gia sighed.

"What is it that she wants?" Kaitlyn bit her nails.

"I guess she wants us to know now," Randy quipped, "the only connection a witch and a harbinger has is power."

"We make a negotiation and end all of this..I mean I'm sure Vince is going to wonder why half his roster is massacred."

"Or we can just kill her, move on." Randy shrugged.

"Not exactly, maybe just take her powers," Gia assured, "it avoids harm on any side."

"True. But if we kill her we don't have to worry about the bitch at all." Randy crossed his arms.

"Really? Power?" Kaitlyn shook her head.. "can't she use tree bark or something?"

"How is it possible?" John's words turned everyone's attention towards him and AJ, "she was stabbed in the heart.."

"It's a connection," Gia glanced at Randy, "she's bound to someone for protection."

"What do we need to do to stop all of this?" John felt AJ shift a little fluttering her eyelids.

"John..." Aj took sudden breathes as her eyes wandered around the room confused, "I...Layla."

John gleamed at her breathing body—if he didn't believe any of this before—this sure as hell proved that it was more than real.


	18. Harbinger

**Chapter 18 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Real. The initial meaning of that word meant nothing to A.J.—not anymore. Now as she lay sprawled across the ragged train-tracks; her stare sunk into the moving damage afar as the loud screeching of the metal spokes closed in. What was the purpose of her caring anymore? She had nothing. They had left her forever and although she was well and walking on the inside she was desiccating again doing something so destructive in every sense wasn't the right thing to do—not that it would work anyway; she was just bored. A.J. Smirked as the train got closer she gazed up to the starry night wondering if anyone really thought wishes came true. No- in the real world misery was the only answer. The sound of the train stopped as a little girl appeared skipping down the tracks wearing a red dress. AJ jumped to her feet looking directly at the girl. Her dark hair and brown eyes were almost creepy. AJ crossed her arms tilting her head at the girl—maybe she could scare her off. The little girl responding by imitating AJ—crossing her small arms and tilting her head. She flashed a tainted evil smile.

AJ opened her eyes gasping for breath as she place her hands on her chest. She looked around the room throwing the blanket down; dazed as John quickly came to her side he wrapped his arms around her. "AJ..." the look on his face laid everything out for her. Layla had indeed drove a dagger through her chest. "John..." she cleared her throat gleaming at him. "I don't understand..." AJ calmed a little as John caressed her hair.

"You're okay, that's all that matters." John assured her with his comforting tone. "You've been blinking out all night," he reached over bringing her a warm glass of tea. AJ inhaled the strong sweet aroma her shoulders immediately relaxed and she gazed at John. John sighed laying next to her cuddled closer to him. "Gia did a spell to bring me back?" AJ asked assuring herself that this wasn't another dream.

John shook his head slightly. He was unsure and as Kaitlyn was still shaken in the other in the room talking with Randy; he knew this was far from over. The never ending story of this chaotic chill was nerve wrecking. AJ put her tea down gleaming exhaustion. John waited a bit before she dozed off again.

Kaitlyn tried to avoid freaking out at all cost, but it wasn't working. Randy kept a straight face oddly through every unrealistic word that spilled from his mouth. Maybe it was because she still couldn't believe that her best friend was alive, but it was an immediate relief to know that this would all be over soon. Gia was out discussing whatever negotiations she could get with Layla. Not everything had been completely apparent—other than knowing her friend was some supernatural balance that couldn't die because she was linked to someone. Kaitlyin guessed it was the doppelganger, but Arianna was just an astral spirit—or at least they thought she was. Randy waved his hand in her face snapping her out of her fugue. "Kait, it's time to set all fears aside." The Viper said turning his attention to John who quietly closed the door behind him.

"She's doing a bit better—still a little dazed, but sleeping it off," he sighed.

"Perfect," Randy said twisting his neck, "I hope she's ready for a different type of training."

John raised a brow. "You think it'll throw her off with everything that's happened?"

Randy nodded. "Keeping secrets around here is what got us so far down shit creek."

"So what then?" Kaitlyn added, "Gia doesn't want to kill Layla, but wouldn't it just be easier to take her out and leave it at that?"

"If there was an easy solution to everything, we'd all be geniuses," Randy replied coldly, "As a harbinger—AJ carries natural powers brought from her generations—at least she'd have some protection if any of us are unavailable." They silenced as AJ walked out the bed room. She almost looked ghostly from the temporary blood loss; she walked over to Kaitlyn and embraced her. Kaitlyn almost jumped at her icy skin. "God...I thought we lost you," she said tearing up, "this is way too much..even for me."

"It's okay Kait..I'm not going anywhere," AJ clenched at the lingering pain as Kaitlying tightened her hug, "now release me a little my sternum still hurts." They all laughed a little at her small joke. Randy pushed to his feet crossing his arms.

"Now that we're all sappy happy—I think it's time I steal AJ for a bit." AJ brought her eyes to Randy and gave a slight nod. She quickly wrapped her arms around John and gave him what seemed to be the longest kiss ever.

**Milano-Lombardia, Italy**

Ari stood there at a loss for words, taking a step back as The Rock waited for an immediate explanation. "You can just call me a blast from the past." Ari beat herself up for the cheesy reply. Of course she would only get all giddy around him of all people. Eve saw the awkward confrontation and quickly ran over.  
"AJ...ah...we should probably go," she said grabbing Ari's arm and dragging her towards the exit.

"Eve? I thought you retired? What in the blue hell is going on here?" Rock added as the ladies grabbed a few items on the way out—what a way to start the day.  
"Get back here!" The Rock fired holding his suit up to the clerk, "hold The Rock's suit—there better not be a scratch on that suit when the Great One returns or all your monkey asses are mine!" He flashed through the exit measuring the ladies steps and trying to catch up to them.

"Shit where are we going?" Eve held on to Ari's arm as the two played frogger through the car-filled streets. They dashed through tightened buildings around the tightened city. People were still running and dancing around with brahma bull masks all about.

"As far away from him as possible!" Ari replied hailing a cab on the corner of the street in quick fashion.

"You really think he's going to remember?" Eve said jumping in the cab, Ari caught her breath as she looked out the back window.

"He's more worried about why I look like AJ...although him remembering...wouldn't be so bad."

"You'd want him to?" Eve asked gleaming at her friend, "Even now?"

Ari shrugged. "I just need to stay out of sight—if Randy finds out I'm walking flesh it's over."

"Vampires and their vengeful attitudes," Eve said signaling the driver to speed up, "I never was a fan of them."

The ladies both jumped simultaneously as a black Ferrari appeared next to the taxi—The Rock snapped a piercing glare them.

"Wow, the Fast and Furious crew must have gave him some serious crash course racing tips," Eve half-joked.

"A destra! Pronto! Devi andare velocemente ora! Ari pushed at the driver—he complied instantly looking curious as the women exchanged words about the famous person they ran away from. Why would anyone run from Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson anyway? The driver fought his urges to obtain an autograph stepping on the gas at the ladies request. He stopped at a bridge after losing the Ferrari. Eve tossed him a couple hundreds and waved him off.

"The house isn't far from here," Ari said sighing in relief she looked up at Eve whose eyes had widened in disbelief.  
"He found us…" Ari and Eve both trotted across the bridge. They could hear The Rock on foot behind them.

"Hey get back here!" His voice meddled closer to them, "when The Rock catches you two both your candy asses are mine!"

Ari tossed Eve her key knowing she may regret this, but it was worth a shot. "I'll take care of this go to the house."

Eve caught the key hesitantly running across the bridge. Ari heard The Rock's footsteps stop right behind her. She turned to him—locking her once innocent hungry eyes at him. She tried not to turn rosy again. "The Rock is going to ask you one more time—you AJ doppelganger, what is your name?"

"I'm-" Ari was cut off by The Rock's swerve.

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" He said trolling the brunette, with a huge grin.

"You wanted to know didn't you?" Ari shaking her head, "I'm surprised you don't remember?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, The Rock is the one asking questions,"

"No shit now," Ari laughed her soft raspy tone, "even having amnesia doesn't stop you from talking in third person."

The Rock lifted his signature brow glaring his eyes over the imposter. "You think it's funny mocking The Rock? You think The Rock has amnesia? Maybe you've got the amnesia."

"I know you more than you know yourself Dwayne." Ari lowered her voice, "I'll never forget."

"The Rock didn't tell you his name—what you been googling The Rock? Stalking the Rock now? You gonna walk like the Rock now? Talk like the Rock? You probably just did that whole charade just to get the Rock's new t-shirt for free!"

Ari laughed tilting her head. "You don't remember all those hundred...and hundreds of years ago?"

"Did The Rock feed you thunder-cookies or something bitch?" Before Aria could answer the continued his theory, "you're not The Rock's baby momma are you?"

Ari pursed her lips glaring to the side while spinning through her thoughts as needles pinning her chest would have felt any better. Some people never really changed now did they. She shook her head; however long it took—she wasn't quite done with him yet—not by a long shot.

* * *

**Wood Canyon Trail, Arizona**

Randy lead AJ through the scorched bland trails as dusk fell through the clear skies. AJ stopped as Randy did crossing her arms as the unfamiliar place overshadowed her. She guessed that it was significant or something—being out in the middle of nowhere that is or maybe it was just more discrete for Randy's liking, then again Randy was never the one to do too much talking, but since he had no choice now and he knew for the most part how all of this witchery tied together—timing was inevitable. "So are you going to teach me how to RKO someone off a tree?" AJ said breaking the deadly silence. Randy laughed a little shaking his head. He dropped his duffel bag from his shoulder. He tossed AJ a few wooden stakes; she was baffled by the thought.

"So this is an episode of Buffy then?" AJ stared at the stake as Randy looked on.

"No, there's no need for slayers," Randy said as his eyes moved around the woods as if he were scoping for something, "That's what witches and hunters are for, however you need to know how to protect yourself against one."

"Stab them in the heart of course," AJ shrugged, "that's easy."

"No," Randy picked up one of the stakes, "as a harbinger you have a little more kick-ass style than that."

"Like what?" AJ asked not knowing where any of this was going. She blinked once and Randy had vanished in less than a second. She turned around widening her eyes. "How did you do that?" She tightened her grip around the stake.

"It came with the contract," Randy brushed off AJ's fear, "believe me I'm the last vamp you wanna kill."

AJ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So vampires exist?" AJ shook her head; if it wasn't for dying and coming back to life—AJ would have thought that all of this was ridiculous.

"Traditional one's do," Randy noticing her skepticism, "we don't sparkle and the only reason why I'm not burning in the sun is because of you."

AJ snapped her eyes back to his. "What do I have to do with you frying in the sun?"

"You make a significant balance through supernatural auras,"

"How did this even happen?"

"There's always something witches need to seal a spell," Randy shrugged, "only Arianna could tell you why this is your path, but she back where she belongs."

"It explains why Daniel was after me this whole time...because I carry some sort power?"

"Pretty much," Randy nodded, "you're blood carries power that demons crave—one drop gives them the ultimate strength."

AJ felt chills down her spine. "That's not something you hear every day," she bit her nails.

"No on a bit serious note," Randy took the stake from AJ, "you need to get a hold of your powers now, just in case we can't get to you."

"With Daniel dead I'm sure Layla won't be too much of a problem," AJ followed Randy as he moved farther into the woods.

"I would say the same, but I have no clue who she has on her side—as much as I know now—there's still a lot that's new to me too."

"Well what is it that all ninety-pounds of me can do?"

"Stay here," The viper said tossing the stakes around, "it'll be much more exciting when I show you."

Randy was about one-hundred feet away from AJ. AJ looked on glaring in curiosity. He was still tossing the stakes around. "Ready?" He gave a slight warning, but apparently not the right one. He threw one of the stakes her way and the sharp dashed towards her faster than any bullet. She ducked down just in time. "Randy what the hell!" she shot towards him—he answered by throwing another stake.

"Concentrate on what's coming at you!"

AJ tried her hardest to focus on the object coming her way. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping that the collision she was about to face wouldn't be painful.

"AJ!" Randy said getting her attention. She opened her eyes seeing the sharp end of the stake inches away from her face. She remained completely still.

"What the fuck?" AJ eye's widened.

"Now concentrate and throw it back!" AJ stiffened shaking her head, "I can't Randy I don't even know how I stopped it."

"You're driven by emotion," Randy stepped a few feet closer to her, "you won't hurt me."

AJ gave a slight nod taking a deep breathe. She focused on the thing letting it swiftly jolt back towards Randy. He caught it in mid air letting out a half smile. "Great job, a little control and we're good to go."

* * *

AJ skipped back through the hotel smiling at the thought of seeing John again. A sincere smile hadn't come across her in a while it was good to feel some sort of joy. Randy helping he get in touch with her psychokinetic powers was interesting—although she had a long way to go before she could use them to her advantage. Other than feeling a little looney toons. She stopped seeing Ziggler lingering on his phone. He finished his conversation looking at AJ with worry. "Nick...what's wrong?"

"Me and the Bellas ran into Daniel earlier—"

"What?" AJ said confused, "Ari had Randy kill him? That's impossible..."

"You really think so?" Dolph said quirking a brow, "look we found some things in Daniel's old house that connect with you and Arianna-you need to see this." AJ hesitantly nodded getting her phone out; she shot John a quick text. _Going to the Bellas—found important info—see you soon._

Dolph pulled up to the Bella's condo AJ looked on barely able to see a thing immediately when they walked into the place AJ noticed something was off. The Bellas didn't stay in Glendale.


	19. What's Done in the Dark

**Thanks for all the support for this crazy fic! I hope you Enjoy! Also check out RonRon100 story 9am in Italy it's the whole back story of AJ's double Arianna and The Rock. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing?' A.J said not moving any further she gave Ziggler a stinging glare. He countered with a confused look shaking his head.

"I guess I wasn't clear," he reaching into a drawer and pulling out a large thick envelop, "The Bellas left this with me," he handed it to her alluringly—she took it from him wasting no time opening it.

"Daniel had all this?" she raised a brow looking through old manuscripts with aligned flashy writing.

The pile included several old pictures and surprisingly easy to eye for being centuries old. She laid them out—almost amazed and whacked out by the pieces of history in front of her. Her eyes only grew ample at the eerie pictures of Arianna—a long with a journal with her name on it. She flipped through it briefly; it was filled to the brim. To say that she was real person was an understatement. Only at first AJ thought Ari was a fragment of her own—but not a breathing being. The other incongruous pictures sent an icy chill down her spine as the sketches of three dark figures glared at her.

"What the hell?" She slid on her glasses trying to read the small lettering beneath them. "It's in Italian."

"That's what Google translate is for," Dolph said reaching for his Ipad—AJ quickly started the translation. Gleaming over the words _Ombra Demone. _"Shadow demons?" AJ grimaced, "I feel like I've heard this somewhere before."

Ziggler took a closer look at the three photos rubbing his chin. "That's what those ugly things are?" AJ nodded typing in several sentences of the manuscript.

_Dante, Rabbia, and Soffire: _t_hree entities sent to the lowest stage of hell by the most powerful being in the universe. Though they were sentence to suffer for eternity in the dark realm—a lucky witch promised their freedom. But this promise came with a price—the blood of the Harbinger and the demise of natures protection.__Thesetwo__prodigy's were__created to block any dammed person from crossing over and prevail balance over unnatural beings. Obtaining the blood will not only grant you freedom, but power; only a drop of the blood is needed anymore may cause unnecessary havoc._

"Demise of natures protection?" Ziggler said raising a brow, "so someone was created to hold forth on nature?"

A.J remained silent for a moment as her mind began to race. "My blood is some power lift...so this what Daniel wanted?" AJ shook her head standing up as her heart raced. So there was more to it than just having a silly label. She hated feeling in the middle all her life—yet here she was by some law of the underworld; she was meant to be the middle—the balance. Layla and Daniel wanted a drop of her blood for power? Then fine give them fix and make them leave town. All of this torment was becoming repetitive. She wished she didn't have to feel any of the guilt. If it was easier to just turn it all off. "Excuse me," she said heading up the stairs."

"No problem ice queen," Ziggler said as a slight change in his tone riled up, but that's not initially what caught AJ's attention.

"What did you call me?" She turned her weary eyes to Dolph. The only person that ever said that to her was Daniel—her ears had to be playing tricks on her.

"Something wrong?" Dolph said baffled by her fear; she shook her head continuing up the stairs. After walking circles she finally found the bath room. She flicked the light on and almost jumped back as the mirror shot her reflection; she turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face. _Just when you thought you were safe. _The voice mingled over her. "No!" She shook her head squeezing her eyes closed knowing where this was going to go. A black widow appeared within the sink manifesting its fangs at her. Another crawled behind it and AJ stepped back rubbing her forehead—she was losing it again. She opened her eyes seeing the bath room fill with black speckles as millions of the lethal crawlers dominated around her. _We've got you know. _"Stop it!" _Stop what, AJ? _She needed to leave before it drove her insane again. The spiders disappeared; she sighed hearing a slight noise from the shower her eyes moved over to it in caution. Instincts moved over her as she slowly walked towards it pulling the curtain back her eyes chimed red as placed her hands over her mouth in disbelief. The Bella twins lay weightless in the tub drained and bloodied. Her stomach flopped over she wished it was another illusion, but eyes told her other wise. _Turn around. _"Go away!" She screamed running from the bathroom she stopped as someones arms clasped around her. "Punk?" she said frantic and confused, "how did you know?"

Punk covered her mouth looking over his shoulder. "I followed you here," he said pulling down the hall, "there's a way out back here let's go." AJ relented a bit as they ran down the hall—something didn't feel right. She stopped Punk, turning him around. His gazed locked hers she scanned over his eyes—which were usually green, but for some reason they had darkened. She pushed away from him shaking her head she turned running in the other direction. Kaitlyn stood at the end of the hall and AJ sighed in relief. "Kaitlyn..." AJ gasped for breath looking back behind her—nothing was there. Kaitlyn had disintegrated too as AJ reached for her friend. The arm she grabbed was that of dark hair and unsympathetic eyes. Roman Reigns laughed sadistically moving in on her. She jolted away from him spearing down the steps. Dolph waited at the end of the steps with grim looked on his expression. AJ couldn't believe it.

"Let me go," AJ slowed as Dolph blocked her way Dolph's laugh didn't sound like his own at all.

"Daniel?" AJ knew it was him—this was a trap all a long.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to get back to you," he said fixing his sleeves, "but this will do for now."

AJ shook her head. "No, this isn't happening," she pushed by Zigglers body hoping this was another delusion. The front door was blocked by the psychotic glare from Dean Ambrose. "I guess it's show time," he said grabbing AJ's hair and throwing her to the ground, "Wakey, wakey!" He chuckled like a maniac before delivering a vicious kick to the her head.

AJ opened her eyes feeling her head pound profusely. She was so weak her lids just barely able to stay open. She grimaced as the numbness in her arm intensified; her eyes widened a little as she saw the I.V leading straight into her vein. "Shit.." she laid helpless onto the hard ground. They had her in some sort of basement chamber hooked up to some machinedraining every drop of blood by moment. She forced her body turning over seeing another body laying in a separate chamber next to next to her. "John.." her weak voice almost didn't budge, "she reached for him hating that he was brought into this.

AJ looked at the ceiling as room blurred as she grew weaker. John shifted some opening his eyes confused. He turned his attention to her piecing his mind back together. The Shield had attacked him as soon as he reached his hotel bringing him here earlier; John knew their immediate source was Layla—guess the time between the first message and now wasn't enough. Ignoring the pain from the beating he sat up straight; definitely nothing shy from what he endured anyway. Knowing his main focus was getting them away from this sick place—he had to be rational.

"Glad to see you two are enjoying your new suites," the British laughed echoed through the premises, "good to see you again John."

John squeezed his fist together glad for the moment that he was stuck inside the thing—other wise he would choke the bitch out. "Fuck you witch," he brushed off Layla's annoying chuckle. AJ had pulled herself upright leaning on the bars.

"I thought maybe you would be a little more welcoming than that," Layla smiled asthe steps of Dean wailed down the stairs. "How's she holding up?" Dean's voice was foully sympathetic as he went to AJ's and removed the IV. John clenched his fist—grabbing onto the bars.

"Relax," Dean said juggling the blood bags over to Layla, "just a little spilled blood," he scooped up the petite diva carrying her towards John's cell. He waited for a moment going into a mystical gaze. "Now this wouldn't be a good show without an epic ending don't you think?" Dean's sadistic grin reached ear to ear.

"Oh great! I'll get the bubbly!" Layla said jeering up the stairs, "I'll send your boys down don't without me!"

Dean dropped AJ ground making John flinch; he grabbed her by her chin. "Time to wake up Harley!" He followed with a stinging slap, "this will be way more fun if you're awake you know." AJ's eye shot open; she brought hand to side of her cheek feeling almost nothing. John enraged pulling at the bars wanting to rip through like an animal. "Goddammit Dean if you-"

"Don't worry Cena," Dean caressed his fingers through AJ's hair, "it's only a little scavenger hunt."

"You got what you wanted." AJ pushed away from him coughing through her words as her hateful eyes speared him. Dean laughed lifting her over his shoulder—he skipped away with her down the hall. "It won't be long Supercena I promise!"

"AJ!"

He took her into another dark room. The light flickered on as Dean dropped her to the ground again. Only next to one Cm Punk. Now the confusion heightened and sure this very well could be more mind games, but AJ felt his pulse it was definitely real. Now what he had to do with any of it, AJ didn't know. Punk didn't even know half the things that had been going on since. "I don't understand..." she said looking at Ambrose whose eyes glowed evil he pulled out a dagger throwing it around some fancy way and then handing it to her. "I need a favor," Dean flashed his teeth accordingly as AJ raised a brow.

"You say that as if I'm entitled to do you a favor," AJ fired fed up with the surprises and with her new powers in order; maybe she could use them to her advantage. "What the hell else could you possibly want?" AJ eyes moved over to Punk who was moving. "John and Punk have nothing to do with this."

"Assuming that they're both really here? Or are these the same illusions from earlier?" Dean shrugged rubbing his chin in a teasing inquiry. "They're both associated with you—and from the past we know what happens when one touches the black widow."

AJ shook her head knowing that he wanted to continue the silly mind games; she wasn't letting pass this time. "The only illusion is you thinking that terrorizing me is going to somehow make me weak," AJ spat standing up. Dean glared her way grinning as she held the dagger tight.

"Now if you're thinking about using your little flashy powers at me I want you to know that it'll only take Layla about half a second to stop John's heartbeat, be a little smarter than that."

AJ loosened her grip on the dagger a little—she couldn't let anything happen to John or Punk and not knowing who else was in this house mirrored her. Did she really see the Bellas?—She only prayed that they were fine, but her gut feeling knew this trap was a turning point. "What do you want? Easy access to my blood? Fine, come and find me whenever you need a fix, but leave them out of this."

"I don't need to beg you for anything," Dean said sneering, "I just find amusement in seeing you suffer—especially when other lives are on the line."

"Story of my life apparently," AJ said shaking her head, "now stop wasting time and tell me what this fucking favor is!"

"You're finally starting to sound like your double," Dean said giving her an applause, "you know Ari was always so passionate...strong she didn't need anyone's help—funny how you're the absolute opposite—pathetic...weak...always needing the hero."

AJ snapped launching the knife at him; she didn't expect her powers to work so quickly after discovering them so early. Dean quickly dashed out the way laughing at his taunting. "Now that we've gotten you all angry—I can give you my final request."

The infuriating feeling had almost taken over her. She sighed calming her nerves. "What..."

"I'm feeling nice today," Dean said smiling while thinking to himself, "I'll let you and John go on a good note," he raised his hand, "on one condition."

"Now what?" AJ's impatience grew again with Punk out cold and John in the other room—she knew this would only end if she listened to Dean, "what do I have to do?"

"Well, my body count today seems to be a bit low," he said gleaming her way, "the double-mint twins just didn't do it for me," he grimaced, "so how about we add one more body to that list."

AJ grew frantic a little. So there were other people in the house? Kaitlyn? Erica? "And you want me to do it..." she said feeling her heart twist.

"Don't worry princess," he said picking up the dagger and placing it back into her palm, "you only have two choices."

AJ gave Dean a bewildered stare as he stepped back into the door blaring the most sadistic glare. "John or Punk?" Dean switched to a glow of excitement. "Now there's a perfect ending to a very touching story now don't you think?"

"No!" AJ shook her head dropping to her knees, "you can't make me do this..."

"It's either that or I kill them both—and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to take a trip to Jersey; see how Mamma Mendez and the rest are doing?" he snapped her direction, "you take that dagger and you make the choice AJ—you have five-minutes," he left the room slamming the door behind him.

AJ's eyes wandered over Punk as he began to pull through. He groaned a bit before opening his eyes.

"AJ...what the hell.." he said stumbling to his feet. "The Shield.." he said probing a bit for memories, "you're okay?" he asked looking at her in worry. She nodded fighting back tears.

There had to be another way out; her hope measured her as her fighter instincts stayed with her to survive you had to take risk, "I'm glad you're alright too," she said hugging him intently finishing her thoughts.

"Let's get out of here," Punk said holding her for a bit she gave a slight nod.

And to survive. Sometimes you had to sacrifice people in your life you care about. AJ pulled the weapon from behind her. Tears rained down her cheeks flowing with the time she was given "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear just before piercing the knife into his chest.


	20. Lacrimosa I

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Today must have been different. There was an acrimonious chill in the air and it certainly didn't feel like the hype PPV day he expected. Every particle in his body told him that something terrible was going to happen- and the mood lingering from person to person proved that point too. It was quite an altercation since for the past four-weeks not a word had been spoken about that house.

Or what happened in it rather.

A.J. was too silent and John reassured her she didn't have to talk about what transpired, but lately she had been distraught. Her clouded mind had become more than just a distraction. As far as any speaking went; she probably only said a few words daily—sometimes not responding at all. Maybe the catatonic state was an easy way of coping. She carried on as if he didn't notice, but he hadn't taken his eyes off her since. Now as he watched the brunette sat outside on the patio pondering away into darkness all John could do was wait.

As for him he felt out of...element maybe because he was so worried about her or worried period. On a good note Layla and her witches brew seemed to fade away. For now at least; they all took caution just in case seeing as they're things were credible for being unpredictable. Anything else weird that hooked to the equation was Punk. Where was he anyway? No one had seen or heard from him in a while. AJ cringed every time his name was mentioned. Maybe they all needed a formal break.

Now eight-hours before the Elimination Chamber—John didn't know if he would be able to contain himself during the match. Being in the same building with the men who had ultimatums that exceeded that of the WWE didn't make it any better. It was all about control for The Shield—if Cena snapped in front of the fans—that made him look like the weaker link, but part of him didn't want to worry about that; part of him wanted to snap Ambrose's neck, walk out that arena, and leave with AJ forever. He loved her enough to break away from this passion in wrestling they carried. It's not like it wasn't changing any way and John knew that AJ was going to break; a fine string only held her together at this point—it was conditioning.

John threw together some salads and accompanied AJ knowing that at least being in her presence meant something. She turned slightly as he sat next to her handing her a plate. "No thanks," she refused the plate in a polite manner; however she took the ginger-ale.

"How are you feeling?" his concern geared up every time he asked her, "you gonna be alright for tonight?"

AJ's nod was a little hesitant she sipped the sweet fizz. "I'm excited," her tone bleed flat almost non-existent.

John gleamed at her wrapping his arm around her; she moved in closer to him. "You can tell me anything you know..." A.J tensed up a bit parting her lips as if she needed to say something important, but she stopped silencing into herself again.

* * *

Darkness. That's all she saw—it shattered every feeling she had. She had taken a life—not just any life either. Images of her shoving that dagger through Punk's heart haunted her. He was her friend someone that had mattered to her and now he was gone. After leaving that house she said nothing to John about the tragic choice she made. She knew he desperately wanted to know what happened in that room—he wanted to help her pull through it, but there was no turning back. She was murderer. Later that night she had returned to house burning it down to ashes as the despair moved over her. She was no better than Daniel, Dean...all of them. She was the real issue.

Not to long ago John headed out for some early work at the arena. Since being in Louisiana Randy and Gia's house was pretty much open to them as before. Now the creepy presence made sense. AJ heard a noise and turned seeing Randy standing a the patio door with his arms crossed. As if speaking to anyone would help her anyway. She sighed deep knowing that they weren't going to stop until she said something other than 'no thanks'. Then again Randy was usually short on syllables nonetheless, but it fit him with the whole empty vampire thing.

"I'm not here to give you a lecture, really," Randy said looking straight ahead, "but you're kinda scaring everyone," he tried his best to sound a little soft, "and you look like hell." Well never mind then.

AJ blinked a few times before responding, "I guess I'll just have to wear more makeup tonight then," she shrugged.

"Gia can clear those bags up you know," he took a seat across from her, "supernatural remedies."

"Can't go to the chamber looking like..death," she jumped over her words. Thinking all if anyone knew first hand about how to feel after taking a life..it would Randy wouldn't it?

"What's been eating at your soul?" he asked as if he already knew the answer, "I'll keep a secret."

AJ gawked at her hands a bit that were shaking; her lack of appetite must have been catching up with her—she sipped her ginger-ale and took a bite of the salad. "The first time you took a life...how did it feel?" AJ looked to the ground again feeling her stomach foil.

Randy raised a brow ready to jab at a million questions. "My instinct is to kill," he trailed off as if he was remembering something sweet, "whether I like it or not—its apart of my nature."

"What...if it's someone close to you?" she fought back the pushing tears,"the guilt..."

"I'm not going to lie to April," he said lowering his eyes, "sometimes those close to us are the one's that suffer the most."

"And how am I suppose to live with that forever?"

"You kill someone or something?" Randy had become curious of the gloomy questions. AJ hesitated a bit before nodding, Randy quirked a brow.

"The night at the house...Dean told me choose," she wiped a few falling tears, "so I had to kill Punk or it was lose them all..and I couldn't do that."

Randy perked his ears as AJ finally fessed up to what had been picking at her. "So you killed batman huh?" He made a sigh, "well that proves that DC just sucks," he relied on his dark humor to lighten the mood.

AJ gestured a little feeling her skin crawl. "The fact that I had to kill one person to save another...doesn't make it any less painful."

"Of course not," Randy said sounding more sympathetic, "but everyday we make choices they're inevitable."

AJ knew Randy's point of view shaped in a different way. This was something she had to live with forever...there was no easy way to mend from it. "I just don't know how I'm going to carry on like nothing happened," she bit her nails.

"You don't—the worse thing you wanna do is try to forget—you have to deal with it and let it devour you before you feel a hint of forgiveness for yourself."

"I wouldn't know where to start," AJ shook her head refusing to believe that she would ever get past this hectic life.

"Start by telling John," he checked his phone, "he's not going to hate you for what you did—if any thing he's the first person to accept your decision." Indeed he was right. John was there—he knew Dean was up to no good; causing every spec of misery to his own amusement and although it made what she did no better—telling John would help him understand her sunken mood; however she was far from recovering.

* * *

Ari and Eve hopped into the rosy Ferrari ready to scout this creepy ass town. Ari grimaced while searching through her Iphone. Reading the text out loud to Eve as the Colorado native sped away from the airport. "Can you believe that?" Ari said huffing away, "he can't be dead!"

"AJ actually killed Cm punk?" Eve shook her head, "and here I am shipping PunkLee in a CenLee story...I guess I lose this round," she raised a brow Ari laughed loud.

"She has to be on something..." Ari said crossing her arms, "she didn't have to kill either of them—her powers could have protected them all."

Eve swerved a little on highway beating traffic. "She's not at that level yet, plus poor girls in so much despair she probably can't even control them."

"Tragic," Ari said holding her phone up to ear, "but I think we can fix this." Eve grinned to her friend.

"Which witch are you calling?" Eve knew where this was going, "don't tell me it's Nattie..."

"She's not that bad," Ari shrugged, "plus hopefully she's gotten a little advanced."

Eve gave a doubtful look. "If you're going to ask to do what I think you're going too..."

"Damn right," Ari smirked flipping her dark curls back, "plus I have a feeling Elimination Chamber will be a night to remember—especially if I get alone with...well you know!"

"Oh, Hecate!" Eve giggled a little, "you still blush when you say his name!"

Ari shrugged as the person on the other line pick up. "I had a feeling you'd be calling," Natalya's unique chuckle always made Ari shiver a little. Nattie wasn't the typical witch—she worked for no one really, but Arianna seemed to step on her good side—with a little negotiation of course.

Eve finally knocked off the highway onto a smooth road until reaching a tainted bayou. Natayla stood there with a dark hooded jacket and sling bag across her shoulders. Ari reached to the back seat picking up a bag of her own before getting out Eve stayed behind on the look out propping her feet up on the steering wheel. Just like old times.

They shook hands before saying anything as on both sides witches needed an indication of trust, but Arianna had learned over the years that was never the deal breaker for any witch. Layla however; was just a crazy one. "Thank you for meeting me," Arianna carefully handed the bag to Nattie, "it has everything you asked for."

Nattie said nothing laying out a cloth with the pentagram symbol on it; she unzipped the bag placing each ingredient in the middle. The small wooden box with black wax inside was the first thing she examined followed by the seared bat wing. The last item must have been the swing of the spell; the blood from the harbinger—Ari in this case gave Natayla two bags of her blood though she was rusty over the years her blood was just as strong as A.J.'s.

Nattie said some eerie hymn while taking the wood box and placing the bat wing inside. She absorbed a small drop of blood around the black wax and sealed the box with small red cloth. "Wait here," she separated from Ari walking near some gathered trees. Ari was a little curious of how this particular brew worked, but remained away in case of any fault. After a few moments she returned with a gruesome grin on her face. "He'll be ready in four-hours—you'll need to monitor him for a least twenty-four hours unless you want to see the WWE rain blood."

**Elimination Chamber**

AJ exchanged hugs with all of her family members in attendance. Erica looked a bit uneasy and AJ could understand why. The presence around here just didn't feel right anymore. Although Erica had dipped away for a little—she still knew the most about the predicament. AJ told her everything from being the harbinger to the stories told in kindergarten that just happened to have a little truth. Her brothers would always joke about this kind of stuff and now it was uncomfortable being around them—not because didn't want to, but because of her fear of losing any of them. She was enabler of all supernatural beings. Even a murder now.

As she went backstage questions from left to right about where Punk was broke her into pieces. Gia helped her look healthy again with some miracle remedy. AJ decided that she could tell John tonight about what she did—she didn't want to distract him now with all the hype for the PPV; although she could see that he was in distressed about her already.

Turning a corner she felt herself launch forward as a black stiletto boot snag her feet. With luck AJ caught her fall immediately looking up and widening her eyes. "Ari?"

"In the flesh little one," she smirked flipping her curls back, "you feel like being redeemed tonight?"

AJ looked her dark half in confusion. "How did you...how are you..?" Arii rolled her eyes pulling Aj by the arm down the hall. She kicked opened a door and threw the geek goddess into the empty room. Or at least she thought it was empty.

"Now I usually don't like to gloat, but I know you feel guilty about what you did to your Punkybear," Ari flipped on a light switch, "so out of pure boredom and feeling a little sorry for you; I decided to do you a favor." AJ heard a noise behind her as Ari glared her way. She turned seeing Eve standing next to what it looked like a male with his face covered. "He's starving," Ari looked at her wrist as if she was checking the time, "don't let him take too much Eve," Ari said mugging AJ, "keep him here and enjoy."

Eve grinned a little waving off Ari as she her heels clicked out the room—she slammed the door behind her. Eve slowly stepped over to the guy removing the black cloth from his face. AJ's jaw dropped. "Punk?" She ran over to him—seeing if it was really him, "what did you do?" AJ turned to Eve shrugged with no intentions of giving a straight answer. Punk opened his eyes, but only looking lost...as if he didn't recognize her. It made her shiver. As he bared his fangs—AJ knew it wasn't him in a literal sense anymore. "Try not to drip Punk," Eve pulled out her Ipad nonchalantly, "Oh, Hey AJ."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for part two!**


	21. Lacrimosa II: Bloodlines

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks again lovely's! Enjoy! This chapter touches on some other elements of the story before we get back to my CenLee. Don't worry things are only going to get better for the two.**

**I hope.**

* * *

Randy was ready to RKO this son of bitch back to where he belonged. Again Fuck being obedient; he was never one to follow rules before, so why start now? The fact that this maniac wanted to interfere with his friends and life. He barely made it through that match without snapping Dean's neck like a twig. The perks of being a vampire the drive to kill never got old. He only maintained it half the 's thoughts spun out of control. The drive to kill tonight was high; he could sense something was out of order and needles pierced his skin. Maybe it was blood-lustraging through his veins. That might have been a sign then to move along from something; then there was that lingering sensory feeling that he got from a wretched presence. _Layla. _He snapped around seeing the witch-bitch in his way. Great now time for seamless mind games nothing new in his string of reality. "Didn't think you would show up again after what you pulled last time," Randy raised clenching his fist.

"Don't know King Vampy it's gets boring being buried after awhile I'm sure that's something you don't necessarily have to worry about."

"Give me one good reason not to rip your throat out," The viper spat hating the sight of her.

"No good reason is probably your best one—but to make it interesting I know something you don't know." Layla taunted putting her hands on her hips.

Randy twisted his neck letting the bitch go on, but was slightly thrown off by familiar petite diva prancing by like Cindy Lou. More like Arianna, he thought as he noticed the clicking sound of colliding with the ground the ancestor flashed a grin and kept her stride. The fuck? He was sure to keep his guard on Layla, but that didn't eradicate the fact that Ari was back in AJ's body? Or not.

"It's about your little blood bond AJ," she said raising a brow, "all of this won't end as long as she's alive you know," Layla shrugged at Randy as if he had no other choice.

Randy scoffed knowing all to well that there was a loop hole in every entity created by a witch so anything Layla had to say was a pile of shit. "So this means I can kill you now?"

"She's not just the harbinger you know," Layla played her poker face to the max, "every generation of harbinger's has a special piece added to them."

"If you're talking about her blood we get it messenger—it has meaning to Ambrose, he's fucked up."

"Not just any meaning," Layla said shaking her head, "it gives power to every supernatural being on this plane—she's the carrier of the most powerful blood known all of us."

"Then why would you want her dead, smarty?" Randy fired refraining from losing his temper as Layla chuckled away.

"Now if I told you that...my plans would be kinda ruined," Layla flashed a smile, "however I can tell you that there is an easy loop hole that you may or may not like." With that Layla walked leaving that witchy stench of hers behind. Randy shook his head—he had no means to believe anything that can came from her mouth. Back to his real curiosity of which AJ was walking around this arena.

* * *

Ari scurried by the hall noticing that Randy may have caught her. Too bad. It's not like she had done anything raging—not yet at least. Anyway her focal point was to Dwayne. She wanted to talk to him for a moment. There she reached over to open the locker room door when she heard a scratchy voice shoot at her.

"AJ!" Vince McMahon said while performing his signature walk. Hell no.

"What..." Ari said anxiously awaiting in front of that door; Vince raised a brow as his eyes moved to her heels, "your music is playing dammit your match is next!"

Ari's eyes widened. Of course this would happen on a day where she had one motive only. She sighed hesitating as Vince's furious glare meddled. No chance in hell would she ever really want to work with for this man.

To make things more adventurous—raging around the corner was the Viper and Ari new he wanted answers. As her adrenaline hit the sky, she rushed onto the ramp; hearing the crowd cheer or something like that for her. The hideous music that played on the titantron baffled her a bit, but she proceeded to skip anyway. At least she remembered the skipping part. She passed by the gleaming hands reaching for her attention, but Ari brushed them off. These were AJ's fans not hers. Ari jumped into the ring prepping her stiletto boots and throwing off her leather jacket. Mike Chioda widened his eyes to see that Ari had on a black lace bra. Kaitlyn shook her head surprised as well as she mouthed her curious words. "AJ...the fuck is with the non-prude look?" Ari laughed rolling her eyes and flipping her jet black waves. She flashed an innocent smile to her "best friend". Following up with a surprise hook kick. Certainly she didn't have any wrestling training, but she knew how to fight and sparring was something she enjoyed back her bleary days. Kaitlyn looked up at her holding the side of her face while giving a questionable glare at her. "Ari?" she stared at her in disbelief. Ari was cocky for a while laughing at the hybrid, but was charged with a clothesline flipping her right over as she face-planted. Not bad, but she had been around for way to long to let a blow like that take her out; Kaitie was going to have to better than that. Ari hopped up with speedy momentum and landed a solid lucha DDT on her. No sin cara interference when she landed on feet smooth and pristine. She could teach her doppelganger a thing or two. They brawled for a while and Kaitlyn's good heart festered her with annoying questions and foul syllabus that Ari knew would describe a lady like her in this generation. Then again she was only a bitch nine times out of ten. Bret Hart would probably be proud of her.

Ari managed to deliver concrete drop kick knocking Kaitlyn out the ropes. By this time she had blocked out the crowd enjoying the fight she didn't necessarily sign up for she glanced over to the divas championship and smirked. Jumping out the ring; Kaitlyn had crawling on the side catching some air as Chioda hit five. Ari threw her back into the ring and quickly kick some dirt back with her six-inch Jimmy Choo's; she skipped over to the corner taunting.

Then finally someone in the crowd had gotten her attention. Not any raging ship fan or drunk idiot, but a particular member of the shield. Reigns. All Ari could do was glare at him. If was the same person or not; it didn't matter. He had already proven that he would never leave her life and now he was even haunting her shadow self. Ari knew this was coming eventually and feeling sorry for AJ during the whole Daniel deal may have gotten her head. It was inevitable. Harbinger—past or present the memories still haunted you. Which was why she needed to see the Rock and take her candy ass back to Italy. Roman with the astound rage in his eyes stood behind AJ's family and Ari almost got taken out with Kaitlyn's vicious spear, but moved as the smacking sound of her shoulder hit the ring post. Ari saw her quick opening she hoped for and rolled up Kaitlyn for the three count. Not exactly how she wanted to show off, but Reigns was hawking. Chioda handed her the divas title while Roberts announced the new win on the mic. Ari snatched the pink butterfly...whatever it was from him and hopped out the ring to her—AJ's family. Reigns stood behind them with his arms crossed flashing that smug look that never seemed to shift. Ari back away not knowing what he was thinking. Dean and Seth lingered beyond the rest of the crowd before the lights went out and flashed back on. Ari looked around in caution as did everyone else. The only thing that seemed to be missing was AJ's family. She tilted her head thinking to herself for making her way backstage. They couldn't possible want anything with them—they were irrelevant as far as any of this went.

Ari strutted backstage going to her original destination, but stopped by the occupied room she left her best friend and creation in. Maybe it was time for a little check up. She pushed the door open and glanced over to Eve who was still on her ipad. She scanned the room seeing—right AJ laying on the ground passed out with puncture wounds dripping blood down her neck. "Where's my vampire?" She glanced at the girl for a moment and set the Divas Title right next to her. This wasn't her place of work by far. AJ could keep up with that bit.

Eve widened her eyes at the missing subject. "Oops," she shrugged a little, "at least he didn't make a big mess."

Ari shrugged giving a slight chuckle to her faults. Causing a little trouble was always fun, but her gut feeling said that tonight was probably going to be beyond that. "Looks like our little experiment has escaped," she throwing her hands up as Eve shut down her apple product.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that he didn't seem too ruthless," Eve said as Ari grimaced and let out a brief sigh. "He couldn't have gone far," she crossed her arms, "Nattie's around here somewhere so maybe she tame him or...something—I still haven't had a chance to..."

"You're good," Eve said grabbing her necklace, "i'll track him with this and get him to Nattie, you may want to find Dwayne before his match—he's out pretty quick after!" Ari nodded and proceeded out the door right into Reign's path. The beast approached her nonchalantly speaking with mostly expression. He shook his head. "Believe in The Shield," he said freeing his biased statement, "not my cousin." Ari's mind warped feeling bottled over her; Reigns always some weird ultimatum. If the Rock ever knew the truth about Reigns; he'd probably kill him without blinking.

* * *

Paige leaned against crates staring at uninteresting white wall before her. Then she realized it was actually Sheamus. He was blabbing on about some lucky charmed grandfather while Wade was telling some story that was presumably worse. Good thing Paige was good a tuning things out. She glanced down the hall and saw a petite diva that definitely looked like AJ, but wouldn't pass for one in her book even if she was downing the finest bourbon. "The fuck?" she said as the darker brunette passed by her with stilettos higher than Jack Swagger and a black lace bra. This chick had to be someone else.

"What do you mean 'the fuck'? Paige I thought you wanted to join the Barrett barrage," Wade said clicking his teeth, "Or maybe it's paste face over her that has you frowning." The Celtic warrior fired a piercing glare at Wade's reference.

"Clearly that wasn't April," Paige said pulling herself up onto the crates and relaxing. Wade gave her a taunting smile.

"Actually that was April. Have you gone blind?" Wade laughed looking at Sheamus again, "no Sheamus must have washed out your site. Why don't you just give in and join the Barrett-."

"Whoa fella before you go on a blind tangent remember that I'll take yer eyes out with a Brogue kick!"

"Pay attention to the details," Paige scoffed rolling her eyes, "and I'm not here to date I'm only here to wrestle." Paige said as the two men paid her no attention. They squared each other up and Paige crossed her arms shaking her head as the two broke into intense brawl. Out of curiosity she left the two willingly noticing that this look-a-like AJ went into the Rocks locker room.

* * *

So there he was again sitting silently on the bench with his Beat's by Dre headphones on. Too focused to even noticed that she standing behind him like a creeper biting her lower lip. His Chamber match was soon and she wanted to catch him for a moment. Maybe get him to remember. Vintage Arianna. She gleamed at him for as long as she could before her urge couldn't with hold any longer.

She pranced behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Rock snapped around startled by her presence; he raised a brow sliding down his head phones. "AJ? What in the blue hell are you doing?"

Ari sighed in disbelief. Really? "Rock I told you I was and you still can't get it?"

The Rock raised his hand channeling back to the adventurous day he chased Ari and Eve over the bridge in Italy. "Yes Arianna, The Rock remembers you—you're AJ's clone."

"Anything else ring a bell, Dwayne?" Ari became a little hopeful again. So it had been years and Rocky wasn't set to remember anything, but as electrifying they were together; how could they forget?

"Did you want another autograph or something? The Rock knows fan girls always come back for more thunder cookies." He flashed a cocky smile.

Ari shook her head. Going for the obvious was only option now; plus she was short on time. She placed her hand on The Rock's face looking into his eyes. Nothing. There was no way he was going to remember after all these centuries. One thing Dean and Layla succeeded at was wiping everyone from her life. At least she still had her best friend.

Ari took the autograph and shrugged feeling defeated all over again as she went to leave the room.

Something sparked the Rock's memory. "Freedom and greatness go together like...two chocolate chips in the Rock's cookies," the he said.

Ari shook her head momentarily confused. She lit up when remembering the next phrase that bottled in her memory. "Or like two peas in a pod," Ari quipped.

"like boots and candy asses," Rock retorted.

"like candy asses and jabronis," Ari grinned.

"like Rock to your Bottom," Rock grinned back, "bring your candy ass back over here—and close the door behind you."

Ari blushed again—just like old times; she closed the door behind her running to the The Rock and wrapping her legs around his waist. That electrifying feeling was forever adamant as they exchanged the ever lingering passionate glares.

Now this was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

John was far from mentally prepared for his match, however that wasn't going to stop him from going out there. Family support was on the rise tonight at the chamber; that usually happened around this time. He could meet the rest of AJ's family inner family and his brother's Matt and Sean were present for a little run in too.

"So we're finally going to meet pint-size?" Sean said shaking his head, "for the longest time we thought Nikki was the muse."

"The future's unpredictable," John shrugged at the remark; he hadn't heard from either of the twins in awhile—and the obvious prediction remained with him. That house that him and AJ were in weeks ago left a cloudy image. With AJ not saying much either; it only made it more daunting because deep down he knew the answer to that question. "Things happen because they're suppose to. "I don't regret anything that's happen this far," John said—and if anything the only thing he did regret was not taking that leap with AJ sooner; before any of this.

"As long as no hints of crazy's getting to you," Matt joked as Sean and John chuckled. The three were taken by a small giggle down the hall. John raised a brow and departed from his brother's following the familiar laugh. The little girl in red had taken him by surprise. Who did she belong to?

"Where are your parents?" John said trailing behind small child as she skipped down the hall in glee—she retaliated by stopping and glancing at him, she pointed behind him in warning; he quickly turned around.

* * *

**Connections connections! I hope you enjoyed this chapter was a little fast paced and Ari oriented. By the way don't forget to check out the prequel 9am in Italy by RonRon100**


	22. Apocalyspe

**Chapter 22**

**Enjoy! The next few Chapters will be a bit fast paced! Thanks again for all the reads and reviews!**

**Also The Rock and Arianna have known each other for a long time. To read up on their journey together check out 9AM in Italy by RonRon100**

* * *

From that moment A.J. crashed into John's arms feeling a sense of relief. It was only brief feeling—well because things were still out of sync. Not to mention Punk; who she killed a few weeks ago was now back as a mangy vampire. Good thing she overheard Eve saying she'd take care of him. Whatever that mean. A.J. frowned at the fact that Eve literally did nothing while her good friend Punk drained her blood in a ruthless matter. Arianna was back...and these two broads somehow knew each other? Sure, Ari was the last harbinger before A.J.-that was obvious, but why and how Ari was here?

Perfect.

More complicated ass harbinger shit.

A.J. tightened her arms around John knowing that his match was next, but for some reason that wrenching feeling in her gut was spewing out grains of darkness.

John scowled his eyes placing his hand to the beige patch on A.J.'s neck—the distressing moment was inescapable. "What the hell?"

A.J. shook her head burying her eyes into the ground. His match was like right now—she could hold off for now—the last thing he needed was another distraction. "It's nothing...I'm fine."

John refused to let her go. "Come out here...with me," he said keeping his gaze on her.

"You want me at ringside for the chamber?" She quirked a brow.

"More like hanging out by the commentary table," he said rubbing his hand over the patch, "seems like every time I leave you something dangerous happens."

More like since he's been with her nothing but dangerous things have been happening and she hated that John had to be involved. On A.J.'s fault; her mind hinged onto that negativity for a second—

"John, I can't be a distraction..." Those ever so lethal tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't want to become a liability."

"It's not like that, A.J." John caught her tears instantly, "I care about you...and because of that I have to be brainsick with you—whether it kicks me in the ass later or not."

A.J. smiled a little, no one ever cared about her in such a way. She parted her lips to say something similar, but was taken by John's lips crashing into hers. This time the kiss was different...stronger filled with power.

They realized when they pulled from the kiss that multiple backstage lights had sparked out. A.J. widened her eyes remembering her new tricks Randy helped her discover. "Ah.." She scanned the hall hoping no one happened to walk by.

John lifted a brow raising his own confusion. "Is that how they work?"

A.J. gave a slight nod. "Yea..something about emotion," she laughed nervously, "I guess I—we've got to be more careful about that—at least until I can control them better."

John nodded in agreement followed by a longing look. "In some ways I guess it could make my surprise for you better."

"Surprise?" A.J. said quirking both brows causing more lights to flicker and shattering glass near by. John placed his hands on her shoulders calming her.

"Easy now—can't be destroying the building before the match of the night," he joked a little, "Don't worry—it'll be worth the wait."

Tonight had many surprised around the corner.

* * *

Arianna sighed as the electrifying feeling, from the most electrifying man on the planet tumbled into her soul again. Literally and all she grazed into the Rock's eyes. "Finally," she said feeling as if it were a dream. Spending centuries in a dark realm made you miss the plain world. Most of all she spent the whole time missing Dwayne and their immediate connections.

The Rock raised a brow taking his quote back into his discretion. "Finally, Ari has come back to The Rock!" Ari laughed feeling charmed all over again. He never failed to achieve that glib yet charming influence over her. Even years after they were separated from each other; that spark with them never dispersed.

"Not a thing has changed," Ari grinned still sitting in his lap, "well you do seem a little more built."

"You want a Rock Bottom?" he pulled her in closer she giggled, "You look a little different yourself as far as wardrobe goes—not in your vintage red and black corset set?"

"I thought I may catch up a bit to this.." Ari gleamed around the locker room, "new era."

"The Rock says he loves the new you," Rock rubbed his hands together and grabbed Ari's ass releasing bolts of electricity. Ari yelped. "Ouch!"

"Gets you every time," he laughed looking over to his phone, "The chamber is next," he said lifting her out of his lap. Ari smirked as a fun thought festered into her mind.

"Would it be too much trouble if I decided to go out there too?" Her mischievous grin made Rocky smile.

"The Rock says, when he wins—he wants you to witness it up close and personal."

Ari jumped flashing a big smile. "More reason for us to celebrate after."

* * *

A.J. sat at commentary engrossed into the match as the six superstars battled each other in the ring. Good thing was Michael Cole wasn't being as annoying tonight. However on another note; Ari decided that she wanted to make her name as an A.J. double of course sneering at her at every moment. The relevant question was why she never told anyone she had a twin; which wasn't the case at all, but saying that she was a doppelganger would sound ridiculous.

Well at least there was a new set of "double trouble." A.J. cringed at the thought of Vince getting excited about them. A.J. only hoped that this Arianna would leave her life for good after tonight.

Sheamus, Jericho, and Show were tearing each other apart as the anticipation of the match brooded into motion. Cena, Rocky, and Henry were waiting anxiously as the clock counted down to the grand moment of releasing one of them into the brutal brawl. Sheamus hit Show with a Brogue kick knocking him square on his arse. Ari laughed as if she wanted to see that transpire for years. As show was eliminated Henry was let in taking down Jericho like a bulldozer. Sheamus zeroed in on Mark while he was busy attempting to place Jericho into the Hall of Pain. The Celtic warrior brawled with the Strongest man taking strength wars head on.

Rock was released from his spot—wasting no time delivering various snap punches on the old inventor of them all. Jericho gained momentum tossing Rock head first into the shiny chamber then bouncing from rope to rope prepping for a springboard attack. Jericho was caught off guard when running straight into Rock bottom. Down for the count and gone. Cena was in next as the clock struck in. It didn't matter at this point who was in the ring, but the fact that Cena and Rock were going after each other. It was unresistant. Sheamus managed to rid of Henry with every last of his fight. Which gave the Rock an advantage to get Sheamus with the Peoples elbow; however before he could pin him. John shoved the Rock out the way and gave Sheamus a solid attitude adjustment. And took the pin.

As Rock and Cena stared each other down. Arianna and A.J. hopped from commentary standing to watch their men battle.

"Trending on twitter now. #Double A.J.'s!" Michael Cole chanting their way. Ari and A.J. both gave him that sadistic glare. Runs in the family.

Both ladies blocked them out enamored by the action. A.J. couldn't help, but question this shadow of hers. Or maybe she was the shadow. "Tell me you're leaving for good after tonight please," A.J.'s eyes stayed on John. Ari complied keeping her eyes on chamber as the intensity unfolded.

"No worried little April—I don't plan on staying in your little playground."

"What's up with you and the Rock anyway?" A.J. said to the mirror image of herself...except the obvious difference was within the style.

Definitely the hair too.

"We may be related, but we're not cool like that," Ari mugged her. A.J.'s hand twitched; she wanted to slap that smug look off of her face so bad.

"You say that, yet you've been helping me with Daniel and whatever this is so far?" A.J. calmed her breathing know that getting too angry could produce some suspicious consequences.

"Yeah I took pity on your pathetic ass," Ari shook her head, "instead of fighting the problem head on you just curled into a fury ball and cried."

"And all the insecurities deep inside you—you see them in me, right?" What did you do Ari? Messed up the first time and now that you see me suffering you have to judge mess so that you can feel better?"

Ari laughed putting her hands on her hips. "No, I'm just one of the honest bitches you'll ever meet. Believe me April, I was compassionate like you—full of hope and fire. It's in the Mendillo blood."

"The hope and fire is now cold and empty?" A.J. said not understanding her mind frame.

"When you get everything taken away from you suddenly," Ari looked the ground reminiscing through that evil era, "it changes you completely."

A.J. moved her attention back to John. She hesitated when moving closer to the chamber; she gave him the longing stare. Then the deafening noise from the titantron filled the arena.

_Sierra - Hotel - India - Echo - Lima – Delta_

_The Shield_

A.J felt her guts spill to the ground as the lights blanked out. It definitely wasn't her this time, but her heart just about stopped. After Dean's deal at the house—A.J. should have known it was far from over.

The lights flickered back on and all you could see was Dean's face on the screen. His smiled from ear to ear chocked everyone in the crowed silent.

Almost too silent.

A.J. and Ari looked around to see that the audience was dead silent with each person looking down to the ground. Rock and Cena were baffled by appearance as well. Rock redeemed back into the match and waited for John to turn around. Once he did, Rocky hit him with a quick Rock Bottom and pinned for the three count.

A.J. scanned the crowd for her family—they vanished. Cold particles prickled beneath her skin as all of her fears rose again. Ari stepped up to a lady in the crowd tapping her shoulder as the silence still lingered around them. The lady slowly looked up turning A.J.'s way—when she opened her eyes all she could see was black orbs glowing from the eye sockets. The clicking noise of thousands of eyelids opening echoed through the arena.

"A fresh little harbinger," Dean said waving his hand, "thousands of hungry shadows," he snapped his fingers triggering a black fog over them. Dark filled eyes glued to A.J. A few of the possessed bodies charged at A.J. instantly. She fell back onto the ramp pushing herself back as she glanced at the chamber. "John!" She hopped this was an illusion, but either way she definitely didn't want to leave John.

"A.J. I'll be fine—go!" John said pounding at the now sealed cage; A.J. shook her head profusely before a hand grasped her wrist.

"Rocky and John will be fine," Arianna made direct eye contact with her lineage, "right now they only sense us—not them." Ari forced A.J. along as the thousands of tainted bodies charged at them. The two harbingers ran up the ramp backstage turning a sharp corner just seconds away from herd of hungry souls.

Backstage silent hill and as the doubles headed straight for the hidden exit—they were struck silly when they snapped the door open. Bodies upon bodies laid lifeless outside the arena. The ground black and grazed with ash as the clouds stayed darkened lowering from the sky. From a distance the town looked dead. A.J.'s heart exploded as the sight hit her hard. Not only the bodies of the innocent, but those too close to her heart. She dropped to her knees.

Her family. "No.." A.J. reached out to them as if there was a spec of hope left, but they were drained completely.

"We need to go!" Ari snapped at her attention; A.J glared at Dean's extra minions standing and hesitantly trailing behind Ari. Her powers were unattainable against them all—at least right now they were.

Gravel that had been ripped from the ground with shattered glass slowed them down. Ari stopped suddenly widening her eyes as she realized they were teetering over cliff. She cursed beneath her breath as the shot towards them. So much for that celebration.

* * *

**Next Chapter! More drama unravels as John and Rock find themselves stuck in the Arena. **

**A.J. and Arianna continue the run from Dean's demons. While a new supernatural hunter makes a save!**

**CM Vamp finally gets his mind together.**

**And Kevin Nash tears his quad! (JK JK)**

**Thanks again! BAci!**


	23. Dark and Dazed

**Chapter 23**

**Another quick paced Chapter! I've enjoyed writing this with you all! Enjoy!**

John and The Rock looked on as thousands of black shadows zeroed in on A.J. and Arianna—the two girls had dashed away leading the souls where ever the hell Dean wanted them to go. John wanted out of this cage immediately. Danger or not. He needed to catch up with A.J. and surely Dwayne didn't want his Ari in a ring of wrath either, although he knew they'd be able to hold their own for awhile.

"The Rock says he's going to electrify this cage into pieces," he riled up the electricity flow tearing an opening for him and Cena. Cena glared at the championship that he wasn't suppose to lose tonight, but disregarded the fact as more important things were happening around them.

They trailed backstage as the emptiness lead them nowhere. "Where in the blue hell?" Rock said searching the premises. He eyed the skinny brunette running down the hall who seemed to be holding on to none other than Cm Punk. "Gia...," Cena hardened his expression, "the hell is wrong with him?"

Gia nodded depicting great frustration. "I don't have time to explain," she said letting him from her grip, "look he's fine now, I need you three to meet me and Randy at our cabin."

Rock raised a brow and John grimaced. "But A.J. and Ari...,"

"Are heading to the cabin now with Randy—they'll be safe—don't worry." Gia said shooing them a long, "take the North highway—Dean's opened a dangerous portal that I need to close."

Wasting no time following Gia's word. John and Punk headed out the back exit. The Rock lingered a bit before complying himself.

The brunettewatched as the three men exited the building—she let out small smirk waving her hand over her face. "Too easy," the British accent was revealed as Layla dusted her shoulder off.

**** A few hours Later****

Darkness covered her eyes all over again as she exhaled. Her lids fluttered open and the immediate heaviness drenched every single limp. This room was...she had been in it before or at least it felt like she had. How long had she been sleeping?She raised up pushing her back against the baseboard yawning while stretching her spine. Not at all was she surprised that things were foggy again or something. The last thing she remembered was the PPV—arriving that is everything after was blur. A.J. looked at the closet across from her; she dug out of the layers of blankets and hopped out of this large bed. Sighing she opened the grandiose closet and threw her head back. A lazy day was much needed considering that she knew she had something to do. She peered around as she heard a clicking noise from the bedroom door. "You're up early." John said smiling. A.J. then scoped the large room again finally coming to her senses. She flashed a hopeful smile back to him sending her legs into skip mode and leaping right into his arms.

"Good morning," she gazed into his eyes before kissing him. John glided them back onto the bed as their tongues danced freely. She giggled as John nuzzled into her neck. "Any more of this, John and you're gonna be late for media!"

"It'll be worth every minute," he said tracing the outlines of her face. A.J.'s heart slowed as John's lips mingled with hers again. He made soft circles around her belly button and the goosebumps multiplied as she arched her back his hardness touched the warmth between her legs. "How many rounds do you think we can go in thirty?" He nibbled on her collarbone.

A.J. returned a slight moan smirked to herself. "I'm thinking maybe twelve rounds," she rolled on top of him with all her strength. "Don't worry—I'll be sure to kick out at two."

John smiled giving her another long kiss just before the piercing noise hindered their moment. The doorbell obviously wanted a dose of crazy. "Let me get it," A.J. sighed rolling off the bed she flashed a wink to John then scurried down the spiral stairs. Not reminding herself that really she didn't recognize anything around her, but maybe that was more because she was enamored.

She swung the door open was surprised with no one standing there, but small tan box with a letter on top. A.J. looked side to side, shrugged, and scooped up box. The letter had her name plastered on the front; she held the box morosely while going back up the stairs. John raised a brow as she plopped back on to the bed. "Secret Santa?" John asked as A.J. tore the letter open; she unfolded it grimacing at the sketch of three fist. "More like a nightmare," she showed John the sketch. He shook his head and ripped it into pieces. A.J. glared at the box for a moment and opened it with caution. She smiled cradling the white haired bunny that hopped into her lap. John laughed hugging A.J. from behind as the cute critter snuggled her warmly.

"I got you good didn't I?" John held both his hands up backing into the closet-he turned to grab something and A.J felt like a million legs were trickling on her thighs. Her eyes moved down to see hundreds of black widows scattering over her. She screamed pushing her body back and kicking her legs with out warning. John dashed from the closet to A.J.'s side; her hand laid over her chest as her heavy breathing subside when the spiders disappeared. "What happened?" John said looking confused at her frantic glare. The bunny hopped freely on the ground and A.J. threw her head back.

"Thought I saw something..." she hesitated pulling John next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, soothing her fear.

John placed another kiss on her, pushing her back on to the bed. "Where were we?" He nibbled down her neck reaching beneath her shirt pulling it off he tickled her nipples with his tongue making her squirm as she wrapped her legs around him; his kisses traced to her lips as he slid off her flannel shorts.

"No fair!" A.J. tugged at his pants getting them undone to make the bid even. Soon, John was pushing his hardness against her core—teasing she let out a soft moan. They locked into a passionate kiss that seemed yearn each other for days. Their wild exchanges enhanced as A.J. breast heaved pressing against his chest. Another small moan escaped her as his hand found the path to her breast. He slid inside of her slowly; making eye contact with her. A.J. shifted her hips forward meeting with his length. Thrusting inside of her, John pushed her thighs forward drilling deeper into her. A.J.'s core tightened as her body embraced the wave of pleasure building up; it was John's turn to groan as the friction between them magnified—shattering them both to pieces. Round one.

A.J. collapsed falling to her side catching her breath. She heard John laugh a little "I wish you could take a day off." A.J. closed her eyes as John relaxed on top of her. The room fell silent and an awkward chill hit her body. She turned over opening her eyes to see the grazing staring at her.

Only not John's.

A.J. closed her eyes again hoping that she was seeing things—hoping it was just fear, but doing so changed nothing and his grin confirmed her wrenching nightmare. Dean?

Dean's sadistic laugh hovered over her as she quickly pushed her from beneath his. "No!" A.J. covered her body as her stomach flopped over. "This isn't happening..." A.J. refused to believe that Dean was able to get into her head like this. This is was just some fucked up...

"You know," Dean said crawling closer to A.J. and caressing her hair, "I understand I know why the harbinger's are so addicting." A.J. gritted her teeth and slapped his hand away from her. She tried using her telekinesis, but a something was blocking her. How did she even have the ability anyway?

"How did you get in here?" She scanned the room from the easiest escape.

"You know the answer to that question," Dean shrugged staring over her body, "so how about round two?"

Then A.J.'s mind snapped back to last night. The Elimination chamber. The Shield had conspired an attack killing so many and sending shadowed souls after A.J. and Arianna. Arianna? Where was she?

"Never!" A.J shook her head out of mental bind and grabbed the nearest lamp swinging it right at his temple. No time to be as traumatized as her stomach wanted her to be. She just wanted out of this hell hole.

* * *

Arianna held her head as she laid on the rich green turf. She lifted her body up using the tree for support. What the hell happened? Glancing down her eye's widened at the vintage clothing that latched onto her. The red dress she wore looked newer than life as she grasped on to the fabric. The fresh aroma of apples above her flashed thousands of memories before her—she leaned against the tree letting her eyes move to the side. She jumped to her feet with warning as Roman Reigns stood with his arms crossed shaking his head. "The hell is this Reigns?" Ari said yielding her fear, though she knew either way Reigns would be able to sense it.

"Salve, Arianna." Reigns moved straight towards her, "it's been awhile," he stopped dead in front of her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Arianna stepped back from him scanning around the old Italian land. This has to be a mind game they cooked up for her and A.J. The bad thing about it was since it was the Shield's world—she could most certainly die. "This isn't going to work," Ari said wishing at this moment she had the abilities that were transitioned to A.J. No doubt Ari still knew how to fight, but Reigns wasn't the easiest to take down. With all the animosity she built over the years one would think that building up the fiery to fight him would be easy, but the hundred plus years that Arianna suffered in Reigns presence it almost became a process.

"Really, Ari?" he said grinning at her skepticism, "Let's see how long you can last in my world," Reigns struck her hard with a piercing backhand making her fall to the ground. Ari touched her cheek glaring up at him. At least she would go down fighting. She launched at Reigns falling right into his grip around her throat.

"Just like old times," Reign's said squeezing her throat—she gasped for air putting a smug on Reigns face. Ari used her old tactics kicking Reigns off her. He grinned at giving her a sarcastic applause. His ego got to him for a moment as Ari was able to get in a few snap kicks and punches with every bit of effort. She threw another punch in which he quickly caught her knuckles crushed from the impact.

Reigns swayed another punch at her jaw throwing her back, but she didn't let that one get her to the ground. "You remember don't you?" Reigns clenched his fist lingering for his next hit, "I think there were some good times, right?" Ari rubbed her jaw as the anger in her veins grew apparent.

"Believe me I've tried to forget," she said hitting him with a spin kick. Reigns was taken by that one Ari still had her agility. Reigns stiffened his stance gritting his teeth; he snatched a handful of her dark hair wrapping his entire arm around her neck.

"So, you remember all those time I made you scream too?" Reigns taunted as Ari struggled in grip.

"Not the one to talk so much I thought," Ari was fed up with the trip down dark memory lane,"if you're going to kill me Reigns why hesitate?" Ari coughed for air, "or you scared what Rock will do after he finds out the nasty truth about you?"

Reigns pushed Ari out of his grip stinging her with a vicious kick to her gut. Her lungs tightened as she fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Killing you would be too easy," his eyes skimmed over her body, "I'd rather have my way with you for another hundred years—watching you suffer conquers it all." Ari tried lifting from the ground again, but collapsed onto the ground. Looking behind Reigns she flashed a bloody, but sweet smile throwing him into confusion.

"Then all of sudden..." Ari said heaving up a laugh as Reigns was taken down the venomous figure.

RKO out of no where.

A.J. stood behind Randy wearing an oversized 'Rise Above Hate' hoodie. Ari laid back coughing up a bit more blood. "Took you long enough," she glared at Orton then back to A.J., "you look like crap."

A.J. gave a slight nod catching on to Ari's humor. "So do you," she walked to her side and held out her hand. Ari grasped her doppelgangers hand getting the help she needed to get back on her feet. "Thanks."

Randy crossed his arms looking around the unfamiliar land. "Now how the fuck are we going to get back?"


End file.
